


To Sir Lehnsherr, with Love...

by Hyperballad



Series: XMFC:Boy's love rendition [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Teacher Erik, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 76,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Alternate fandom fic for this part of the Series I am writing for XMFC/X-MEN (My cherished Fandom). In this story, Erik Lehnsherr is a teacher in high school while Charles Xavier is his student. Charles Xavier is a lonely, uptight nerd who develops a crush on his teacher, Mr Lehnsherr and he awkwardly tries to pursue a relationship with him. Mr Lehnsherr is reluctant within reason because he did not want to hurt Charles. Will Mr Lehnsherr finally open his heart to Charles and allow their deepening relationship to continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDoom/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! This new fic I am writing is going to be part of a Trilogy of unrelated stories that focus on teenage/boy's love for my favorite fandom. This current story is part two. It might be shorter than the first fic I wrote. This one is more about a boy in love with his teacher as I have stated in the premise. The focus on this one is Charles's development as a person in the course of his interaction with all the characters that will be involved in this fic. Thank you so much for reading. I hope I could improve myself in time for you to enjoy my writing, whether it makes you laugh or cry :)

Charles Xavier is a punctual student. He is efficient, bright and neat in every possible way. He is the first to arrive in the classroom, as was his wont. He turns on the lights and he ponderously looks over the empty room, his brow furrowed as he scanned over everything. He checked the arrangement of the chairs; if they were properly aligned and he made sure everything was neat and clean. He had already checked the blackboard yesterday but he critically looked it over to make sure it did not have any unsightly marks on it. He especially took his time with the teacher’s desk, the most important location in the room for him. He noted that the folders for the class logs and other assorted files are lined up properly. If they were not lined up, he would even pull out a ruler and make sure they are straight and aligned like the chairs he had rearranged. He takes out his own cleaning cloth and made it so the table gleamed with a warm sheen and that it was free of dust, as much as he could manage it. He lovingly caresses the tabletop to feel it squeaky clean beneath his palm and he smiles.

He then leaves the room, washes his hands in the boy’s washroom and he opens up his bag to take out a freshly picked red apple. He also takes out a plate wrapped in plastic and he neatly places the apple on top of it. He positions it carefully and strategically upon the teacher’s desk and he makes sure it was close enough to catch his teacher’s eye but at the same time, it will not be in the way when he places his lesson plan and books on the table. Charles felt a warm feeling settling over him at the thought of his beloved teacher. He did not care if people thought he was an uptight brown-noser, or the more colorful word they usually call him, a kiss-ass. All that mattered to him was what Mr Erik Lehnsherr thought of him.

For three years he had been attending this man’s class and now Mr Lehnsherr was the homeroom teacher of his Senior Class. He never missed a day of school just so he could see Mr Lehnsherr everyday, even if he did not feel well; he would keep coming just so he could be closer to Mr Lehnsherr. Some might even think he worshipped the very ground Mr Lehnsherr walked on. The truth of it is, he was so in love with Mr Lehnsherr his heart almost hurt everyday just thinking about him. He yearned for the day that Mr Lehnsherr would see him...really see him. He knew Mr Lehnsherr only thought of him as his brightest and best pupil and at one point, Mr Lehnsherr had affectionately called him his favorite student. He never called anyone that. Charles’s chest swelled at the thought that Mr Lehnsherr favored him and defended him. It made Charles feel quite special.

_When did this all start, you ask?_

Back when Charles was a freshman and new to the school, he was immediately teased by the other students when he tried to speak to one of them. He was a scrawny, pale young man at that time. The more cool-looking students teased him incessantly at the start of the day, calling him Casper because he was pallid and they called him Alien eyes, because his blue eyes were very bright and wide and they teased him for wearing “lipstick” because his lips were naturally red and no matter how he rubbed at them, the color just deepened. It made him ashamed to even have come to school but all that stopped when third period came and he met Mr Lehnsherr for the first time. He reprimanded everyone who teased Charles and gave them a punishing lesson on how rude and unkind it was to call people names or to tease anyone.

Charles gaped up at the man with fresh eyes then. When he entered the room that time, Charles had thought he was just one of those uncaring teachers who did not give a fig about what happened to one random student like him. But after what he did, Charles could not stop staring at him. Mr Lehnsherr was a very attractive-looking man in his late twenties and he was dressed smartly in a dark brown suit on the first day of their meeting; Charles would never forget it. His light brown coppery hair was neatly cut and parted to the side. His eyes were a different shade of blue from Charles’s eyes, almost looking green or gray. His nose was straight, the rest of his features striking and somewhat rugged but what attracted Charles to him was his voice. That calm and deep voice that seemed to go right through the center of Charles’s being and drew some strange feeling in him. When Mr Lehnsherr’s eyes settled on him, looking at him with that deep and penetrating gaze, Charles felt a hot blush rise to his cheeks, unable to control himself from doing so. Mr Lehnsherr looked at him kindly and smiled. Charles could almost feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end just with that smile. He fell for Mr Lehnsherr instantly.

Charles was confused about what he was feeling for Mr Lehnsherr after the day ended. He was so lost in thought that he missed the school bus. He looked down forlornly at his shoes because his first day made him feel like such a loser. Even the cool kids already found something to tease him with. In truth, he was painfully shy and he was a wallflower back in his old school but the kids were less apt to say offhand things, even if it was meant as a jest. He had been excited at first because he was going to a new school and he was meeting new people but he did not think it would end up like this. Charles started to walk dejectedly by himself as he strolled back home, his backpack slung on one shoulder.

“Could this day get any worse?” Charles muttered under his breath.

It could. It started to rain and Charles forgot to bring his umbrella or his raincoat. He was already walking down the sidewalk with no place to stand shelter under. He sighed. He decided to just walk slowly, he was getting wetter by the minute anyway and the weather seemed to suit his mood at the moment. A car horn suddenly beeped at his side and he turned to face Mr Lehnsherr in his car. He had rolled down his window and was looking at Charles with that same tender gaze he had favored him with.

“Get in, Charles or you’ll catch a cold in this rain-” He said in that deep and calming voice of his.

Charles was too startled to move. He just stared at Mr Lehnsherr stupidly for the longest time. Mr Lehnsherr finally smiled and then he opened the car door and he stepped out into the rain towards Charles. He did something quite surprising. He took off his black gabardine coat and then he gently reached for Charles’s backpack and he slung it on his own shoulder then he wrapped his coat around Charles’s shoulders.

“Here, this might help-” Mr Lehnsherr said softly and then he was guiding Charles to the other side of his car and helped him get into the passenger seat. Mr Lehnsherr closed the car door and then he was going round to the driver’s side. It gave Charles a moment to reach up and touch the fabric of Mr Lehnsherr’s coat. He could still feel Mr Lehnsherr’s body heat from the coat that shrouded his shoulders, making him blush faintly. He turned his head around and sniffed at the collar and he could smell Mr Lehnsherr’s cologne in it. Charles felt heat race down his back at the thought that he was wearing Mr Lehnsherr’s coat and he was in his car. Mr Lehnsherr entered the car and smiled at him again, handing his backpack to him.

“Where do you live? It’s best I take you back to your home or you’ll be soaked and I can’t have you getting sick-”

_No don’t take me back to my home. Take me with you,_ Charles thought longingly as he gazed at Mr Lehnsherr’s face. His eyes settled on his teacher’s thin but kissable lips and then he realized what he was doing and he turned his head quickly away, blushing.

“I live at Graymalkin Lane, four blocks down east is my house-” Charles mumbled, keeping his eyes down. He was afraid to look at Mr Lehnsherr because he might think it odd that Charles just kept staring at him.

“Alright, I know that place. I live close by-” Mr Lehnsherr said and he started to drive down the road again.

Charles remained quiet, pretending to look at the houses and the streets that they passed by, the rain made everything outside the window appear blurry and grainy but that does not matter. He wasn't really looking at anything. He was just too conscious of Mr Lehnsherr's presence . His heart was beating frantically in his chest because he was just so nervous and at the same time happy to be in Mr Lehnsherr’s car sitting next to him. Mr Lehnsherr broke the silence.

“Would you like me to play some music? Or would you like us to turn the radio on?”

Charles held onto his backpack awkwardly and tried to utter a response. His tongue felt like it was plastered to the roof of his mouth, rendering him incapable of speech all of the sudden. He managed to rasp out a reply.

“Some music is fine-”

_I sound like an idiot!_ Charles thought as he winced at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a squeaky little mouse. Mr Lehnsherr did not seem to notice and he turned on his own music from a cd that was already on the digital player and it began to play a beautiful piano tune that Charles was familiar with. Charles’s eyes widened at it. Mr Lehnsherr noticed his expression.

“You know this piece?”

Charles closed his eyes and nodded softly. Mr Lehnsherr had played it before for other people and although they say they are familiar with the tune, they did not know who played it. Charles looked as if he was really listening intently to the piano piece that it made Mr Lehnsherr smile. He slowed the car down a bit so that Charles could continue listening, wet from the rain as he is. When the piece was finished, Charles opened his blue eyes and smiled at Mr Lehnsherr gently.

“It’s Yiruma’s River flows in you,” was his soft reply.

Mr Lehnsherr stared for a while at Charles’s profile as the other turned to look out the car again. He found himself wondering about this young man inside of his car. His first impression of him was that he was quiet and solemn and somewhat introverted but that there was more to him that what he had shown in class.

“Not many people your age are appreciative of such music, let alone remember who actually played or wrote a piece. Do you have any particular composer and piece that you like?”

“Rachmaninoff, I especially liked his Piano Concerto No. 2, Mozart's Semplice Sonata and Schubert's Symphony 9. Don’t get me wrong, Sir. I also listen to some modern music-“

Mr Lehnsherr nodded in approval at his choices, smiling. “Of course!”

“But I think I am not like other people my age-” Charles said wryly but with good humor. Mr Lehnsherr's expression grew serious.

“I hope whatever happened to you today at school does not discourage you from attending your classes-” Mr Lehnsherr suddenly said quietly, causing Charles to turn and look at him again. Charles had no idea that Mr Lehnsherr was actually admiring his profile and when he turned to face him, Charles’s blue eyes made Mr Lehnsherr’s heart beat a trifle faster than normal. Charles smiled hesitantly at him and averted his gaze again. He was quite a shy young man.

“No Sir, it didn’t-”

“If any of them would ever say anything else about you, just report it to me-”

Charles nodded and kept on smiling at him. Mr Lehnsherr hoped Charles did not notice how flustered he suddenly felt because the other was smiling at him so disarmingly. Charles nodded towards a house that came into view.

“That’s my house, Sir-”

Mr Lehnsherr stopped the car and then he favored Charles with that tender gaze again.

“I’m counting on seeing you at school again tomorrow-”

Charles chuckled softly. “I promise I will be there, Mr Lehnsherr-”

Charles gestured to the coat. “Thank you for this and I’m sorry I got it soaked with rain water. Would you like me to have it laundered for you first?”

Mr Lehnsherr shook his head slightly. “No need for that, Charles. I have my umbrella here, take it. You can borrow it for now. The weather is still quite foul-”

"It's just a few steps to my house, Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles chuckled.

"I insist!" Erik said, handing the umbrella over to Charles who awkwardly took it.

Charles got out of the car and opened the umbrella, smiling back at him gratefully.

“Thank you, Mr Lehnsherr!”

“You’re Welcome!”

Charles hurriedly walked up his father’s driveway and got up the front porch steps; giving Mr Lehnsherr one last look and then he entered the house. After he did that, Mr Lehnsherr gently reached out and touched the spot that Charles had sat on, feeling the remains of his warmth still there and he sighed. Charles had no idea that the attraction he felt for Mr Lehnsherr was mutually felt by the other.

Charles became Mr Lehnsherr’s most favored student. Charles was very attentive and active in his class and he easily became the top student at school. He was a bright young man and he excelled in all his subjects, perhaps this caused more of a rift between him and his other schoolmates because Charles only lived for his academics, ignoring everyone else. All that mattered to him was school and Mr Lehnsherr. Especially Mr Lehnsherr. He wanted to show Mr Lehnsherr that he was an exceptional student and he enjoyed the fact that because he was good in school, Mr Lehnsherr showered him with well-deserved praise and attention. More than anything, he craved Mr Lehnsherr’s regard for him. It has always been his habit to stay after everyone else had left and he would go to Mr Lehnsherr’s own desk and offer to help clean the room or even offer to help him check the test papers. Mr Lehnsherr gently tried to decline Charles doing anything domestic for him but Charles was insistent, even begging to do something for him.

“Charles, you don’t have to do that. Let the janitor clean it-”

“But the janitor does not wipe the edges of the board like I do!” Charles pointed out.

“And the janitor does not clear the trash bin sometimes. I also noticed he does not clean your desk as well as I could-”

Mr Lehnsherr laughed at Charles’s insistence kindly, shaking his head slightly and with affection for him.

“Charles, I probably have the cleanest classroom in the entire school, all thanks to you-”

Charles beamed up at him proudly and continued to clean the room, making Erik sigh quietly and look on at Charles as he toiled.

Erik Lehnsherr could not find it in himself to say an unkind word about Charles. Everything about Charles was wonderful to him, even though he could hear the other teachers calling Charles a suck-up or brown-noser. He had told them off for saying such foul words about his favorite student. Charles had a lot on his plate already. He knew the other students thought Charles was an obnoxious kiss ass but Erik always thought the reason Charles was the way he is, was because he was lonely and needed to be around someone who showed him some kindness, someone like Erik. The other students did not tease him openly but they did mean things to him every now and then and Erik was quick to catch their tricks before they did anything to Charles in his own class. Erik constantly worried for Charles’s well being and had spoken to him at one point to try and be more outgoing with the other students. Charles admitted he tried, but they did not seem to like him, no matter how nice he was or no matter how hard he tried to talk with any of them. It made Erik sad that such a good young man like Charles was treated the way he was at school.

But Charles did not care about what they thought about him. He was focused on one thing alone. Erik Lehnsherr was his center of being. Erik did not know this but Charles took a photograph of him on his cell phone while he was not looking and Charles would lie in his bed sighing over it at night and smiling to himself. He did not want Mr Lehnsherr to think he was creepy but Charles took photos of him whenever he had a chance and the other was not looking. Charles thought this was bordering on an insane obsessiveness and there are times he questioned himself on what he felt for Mr Lehnsherr, although he did not act on these feelings for years. Until now. A week ago, he was sitting quietly by himself, waiting for Mr Lehnsherr to arrive when he heard two girls at his back talking about Mr Lehnsherr. It was Betsy and Alison.

“I hear Mr Lehnsherr is single right now. Don’t you think it’s strange he’s not married yet?” Alison said in a low voice as she filed her nails, chewing noisily on some gum. Betsy leaned on her desk to draw closer to Alison, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“Yeah! Why d'you think he’s not married yet? I mean, look at him! He looks like some movie star! I can’t believe we have a teacher this handsome and he hasn’t been discovered by any talent or modeling scouts-“

“I know, right? He dated around but it’s kinda weird he’s not with someone. Do you think he might be-“

Betsy giggled and slapped at Alison’s shoulder.

“Shut up! He can’t be gay! Maybe he’s just waiting for the right one-“

“Maybe he might be waiting for one of us to get all grown up! It might be me-“

“You’re full of shit, Alison!”

Then both girls tittered and pushed at each other, enjoying their little fantasy over Mr Lehnsherr. Charles crossed his arms on top of his desk and then he placed his chin on top of them, dreamily contemplating the fact that Mr Lehnsherr is single. That was when Charles had made a conscious decision to finally find out...if he could seduce Mr Lehnsherr. He felt awkward about the thought of acting out the art of seduction on Mr Lehnsherr. He watched a lot of romantic movies to try and learn how to be romantic. He was not sure if such things would apply to him. He found them too cheesy and absurd. He tried to watch some online porn between two men because he was curious to know how to be sensual and Charles laughed like a loon because he found it disgusting and funny and he felt silly for even watching it.

_Do men really find it arousing to be ploughed in the backside like that?_

Charles cringed and closed his laptop and then he quietly sat on his bed and thought about that act. Could he even take it to that level where he and Mr Lehnsherr could possibly have...sex? His face grew hot and he turned around restlessly in his bed at the thought of Mr Lehnsherr’s naked body next to his...or on top of him. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it to himself, blushing and smiling. He was going to start at some point; he might as well do it when the moment takes him. He had been crushing on Mr Lehnsherr for the longest time and he had this inkling feeling that the other had...feelings for him somehow. That was why this idea came about to try and get Mr Lehnsherr attracted to him.

_To hell with it!_ Charles thought, feeling resolute on this matter.

So the day found Charles doing his usual morning routine. But underneath his skin, he was so nervous, he felt jumpy enough to almost lose his temper at anything. The day had to be perfect or he would just go mad with it. He went to the lavatories to wash his face and made sure he looked neat and clean for Mr Lehnsherr. He always made sure he looked his best when he faced the other. He wore his usual button-down blue cardigan over a clean white shirt, his dark gray pants are neatly pressed and his shoes shiny and black. His dark brown hair was combed neatly back but since his hair was wavy, his locks always fell messily over his forehead. He wondered if his pale skin was way too abnormal. He never could get himself to get a tan no matter how hard he tried. He thought he was decent looking, not too devastatingly handsome but just about right. He shook these thoughts away and hurried back to the classroom to wait for everyone else to arrive. The room slowly started to fill up with students and Charles quietly waited for Mr Lehnsherr to arrive, his hands laced together primly before him on top of his table. He was annoyed that some of the students were messing up the perfectly arranged seats by dragging them about or putting them close together and some of them were already making a mess by dropping wrappings or paper on the floor, but there was no time to scold them for that. He had arrived.

Mr Lehnsherr as usual, carried a black valise and for that day, he wore a gray suit with a black tie. Sometimes he would skip shaving and there would be a shadow over his face but he was clean-shaven today and he looked very handsome, as always. He knew a lot of girls in his class had a crush on Mr Lehnsherr and he was slightly jealous when Mr Lehnsherr spoke to them but he knew Mr Lehnsherr did not care for them, not like how he treated Charles. He dismissed them directly when they tried to stay with him in the classroom after class, offering assistance but he never dismissed Charles. So Charles knew, Mr Lehnsherr cared for him above anyone else in that room and he felt quite privileged. Mr Lehnsherr finally greeted the class.

“Good Morning, everyone!” Mr Lehnsherr addressed his students. They all greeted him back but his eyes were on Charles and he favored Charles with a soft smile. Charles smiled back shyly and opened his notebook, ready to take notes, looking up at Mr Lehnsherr furtively.

Mr Lehnsherr opened his valise, took out his books and his lesson plan and laid them on the table. He smiled faintly at the sight of the apple Charles had placed on his table. Charles always brought him something to eat. Sometimes it would be a cupcake he had baked, some other form of pastry or it would just simply be a fruit. It had become their routine that he had grown accustomed to and he always thanked Charles for it. He picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

“Haikus are short poems that use sensory language to capture a feeling or image. They are often inspired by an element of nature, seasons... a moment of beauty or a poignant experience. Haiku poetry was originally developed by Japanese poets, and the form was adapted to English and other languages by poets in other countries-” *****

After Mr Lehnsherr finished writing a short descriptive of what Haiku poetry is, he turned to face the class, his expression animated and he was smiling faintly, making some of the girls in the room swoon silently at how good-looking their teacher is.

“I’m sure some of you are familiar with Haiku poetry. Can anyone give me an example of a writer or a poet whose works utilize Haiku at any point in time?”

Charles immediately raised his hand enthusiastically, causing the other students near him to roll their eyes. A few other students also raised their hands. Mr Lehnsherr chose to call on someone else this time. Charles understood why. He shouldn’t hog all of Mr Lehnsherr’s attention and Mr Lehnsherr wanted the other students to have a chance. He had frequently called on Charles many times, it almost seemed as if the rest of the class did not exist and it was just the two of them, prompting one student to complain that Charles should give other students the opportunity to also answer.

“That is a good example, Jubilee! Jack Kerouac is not only a novelist, he is also a poet and he was influenced by the haiku movement during his time. Here, let me give you an example of one of his haiku poetry-”

Mr Lehnsherr wrote on the board in sure and quick strokes, his back to the class and Charles admired his broad shoulders and how good his body looked in a suit. He wondered how Mr Lehnsherr looked without his clothes on and Charles blushed furiously at this thought, trying to maintain some composure. Mr Lehnsherr finished writing and he tapped the chalk against the board, giving the class a grin.

“As you can see, haiku poetry is quite spare when seen or read...but the imagery that comes to mind is stark, almost like a painting. It presents you with a visual concept-”

 

Mr Lehnsherr wrote this on the board:

 

The low yellow

moon above the

Quiet lamplit house.

 

“I’d like to tell you a story of how I came to appreciate haiku. When I was young, around twelve I believe, my mother took me to an Asian bookstore and as I was wandering around, looking for books that might interest me, I found this painting on the wall, with a haiku verse on it and it completely caught my attention. I stared at it for some time, I was mesmerized by it that my mother had to call me several times to get my attention-” Mr Lehnsherr said reflectively; he turned away from his students and looked towards the high windows of the classroom, looking at the slice of sky that came into view, lost in his own memory.

“It was not just the painting that captivated me. The words written there, it seemed to move something deep inside of me like the words were making me feel what the painting was trying to say-”

He then faced his students, his eyes full of some deep feeling from his past. His gaze actually lingered in Charles’s direction but then he attempted to avert it. He smiled an embarrassed smile, as if recounting that memory now was too personal to share and he just realized it. Because of his spontaneous and unstudied manner, he drew the attention of the class.

“The painting was of a blue sky. I thought at that time I had never seen anything so achingly beautiful, because it looked both real and surreal at the same time. The painter is unknown, as I was told by the owner of the store when I asked about it. The poem written on it was also by an unknown poet. I remember it clearly in my head and I don’t think I will ever forget these words:

 

Not the sky

But the blue hue

That stings my heart.” ******

 

“Since that day, I became so enamored with words...I read books and poetry constantly. The image still burned inside of my head as if that haiku ignited a fire in me, so to speak. My mother thought I was lovesick at that time and I told her she was jumping to conclusions. I was in love with the written words. I barely even leave our house let alone have time to get someone to fall for me. I never considered myself a ‘catch’. Let’s just say, I would be someone you would classify as a nerd back then…and proud of it, too!” Mr Lehnsherr shrugged and then he shook his head minutely as if to clear it, looking back at the class with a bright look in his eyes and smiling self-deprecatingly.

“Yes, your teacher is a hopeless romantic nerd! My mother-”

He stopped, suddenly laughed at himself when he realized what he was saying and then he looked down at his feet and he placed his hands on his waist, making it so the suit coat he was wearing parted to reveal the clean white shirt he wore underneath, his tie was held in place by a silver tie pin. He looked genuinely abashed but he was still chuckling.

“Listen to me! Rambling on and saying ‘My Mother’ each time! You all must think I am some sort of Mama’s boy...actually I am but-”

The class laughed at that good-naturedly and Charles laughed with them, his eyes glimmering with feeling as he watched Mr Lehnsherr talk and move about. Charles was riveted only to him. Mr Lehnsherr smiled up at the class again and cleared his throat.

“Ok, I have to be serious now. I’m supposed to act like a stuffy teacher after all. Forgive me for my digressions-” Mr Lehnsherr picked up the chalk again began to write the words ‘Haiga’ and then he underlined it.

“Haiga is a style of Japanese painting that includes a Haiku. There are a lot of modern artists who combine haiku with photographs, paintings and other art. Like that painting I told you about-”

He continued to tell them more about how to write haiku poetry and then he was giving them an assignment to write their own haiku; to follow the structure as much as possible but to give it their own personality, provided the elements of haiku are still present. The school bell suddenly rang and Mr Lehnsherr reminded them of their next essay for the book he recommended as part of their assignment. Charles moved along with the rest of the class to leave the room but he waited until everyone had left and he went to the teacher’s table and spoke to Mr Lehnsherr.

“I really enjoyed today’s topic in class, Mr Lehnsherr-”

Mr Lehnsherr smiled at him affectionately. “Well I am glad you enjoyed it then. It warms my heart that my class always draws your keen interest. Although I feel at times that I must be boring you all-”

“Not at all, Mr Lehnsherr! I think the class enjoys listening to you-”

Mr Lehnsherr gave a low laugh at that, hoping that Charles’s positive view of the situation were true.

“Will I be seeing you again later, Charles?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Same routine then? And by the way, I noticed you walk home by yourself after you leave my classroom, I thought you rode a bicycle home. I hate inconveniencing you like this. You always miss your school bus because of me-”

“But I want to stay to help you out! Besides, I like taking a walk by myself. It’s more peaceful -”

Mr Lehnsherr’s smile disappeared. He moved about, putting his books and lesson plans away to prepare for the next class he would be having but his eyes returned to Charles, concern filling his gaze.

“Did any of them do anything to you Charles? Just tell me if any of them are harassing you-”

Charles shook his head and smiled up at him.

“No Sir, nothing like that. Just some words every now and then, but it means nothing to me. Please don’t worry about it-” Charles said brightly.

Mr Lehnsherr sighed. He knew Charles just tried to bear with being teased and made fun of. He mostly just ignored the other students but of course it was not right for things to go on like this. He was now Charles's homeroom teacher so he could see just how difficult the situation was. He would have to think up a way so that Charles would spend time with his schoolmates and then they would be able to see just how wonderful he is.

“Charles, Your house is close to my own house anyway and it’s not out of the way. I’m offering to drive you home everyday after school. It’s the least that I could do for all the help you have given me. I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now but you might think me presumptuous-”

Charles looked up at Mr Lehnsherr tenderly, a soft smile forming on his lips. Charles may not realize this but he was just...so enticing to watch. His blue eyes always drew Mr Lehnsherr in, like he could not stop looking into them. They are limpid and deep set, made even more mesmerizing by his arching eyebrows that are expressive. And Charles’s soft brown hair...he almost wanted to reach out and touch it, just to feel how soft it is. Charles's features are quite attractive. He looked too pretty to be a boy. His skin was pale and soft looking. Erik always wondered what it would be like to touch his skin and trace his fingers over Charles’s soft, blushing cheeks. Mr Lehnsherr hoped his own cheeks were not blushing, because he did not want Charles to think he was some sort of pervert.

“I would like that very much, Mr Lehnsherr-”

“That’s good to know. Now Charles, I think you have to leave. I don’t want you to be late for your next class-”

“Oh…right. Before I go Sir, may I ask…the color blue…does it have any significance to you?”

“It’s my favorite color, Charles-“

“Mine, too!” Charles’s smile widened. He gave a slight nod towards Mr Lehnsherr and hurried off. Mr Lehnsherr gazed after him longingly and then he let out a breath. Some students are coming in for his current class.

When the end of the entire period came around, Charles hurried over to his homeroom and found Mr Lehnsherr studiously bent over his lesson plan and checking on some paper work upon his desk. The moment Charles opened the door and entered, Mr Lehnsherr gave him a warm smile. Charles returned the smile and as if by rote, Charles took a folder from Mr Lehnsherr’s tray containing papers that needed to be checked and he proceeded to work on it on the opposite side of the table. Charles furtively kept looking up at Mr Lehnsherr, smiling vaguely to himself and it appears Mr Lehnsherr was doing the same. Their eyes would meet quickly and then one of them would look away timidly. Charles was blushing and he knew Mr Lehnsherr could see him blush but he still did not want to leave Mr Lehnsherr’s side. He felt strangely excited today. It might be because of his plans to seduce Mr Lehnsherr that kept popping in his head. He was wondering how he could even begin with it.

After he finished with the papers, Charles started inspecting the classroom, walking around slowly. The janitor had already cleaned the room, because Mr Lehnsherr had called for one to stop the other from making such an effort to clean up but Charles still checked and made sure the place was spotless. Mr Lehnsherr was currently busy with lessons that he was preparing. He was intent on what he was doing this time that he did not notice Charles was staring at his bent head and admiring his profile. Charles suddenly had an idea. He wanted Mr Lehnsherr to be a bit more comfortable. Mr Lehnsherr had already eaten the apple he had given him earlier, so he must need some sort of refreshment now.

“Mr Lehnsherr, can I get you anything? Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink?”

Mr Lehnsherr looked up and gave Charles a tender smile, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

“No need, Charles. I’m fine-“

“Please Mr Lehnsherr. I think you might need something. Can I get you coffee or tea?”

Mr Lehnsherr shook his head in mild resignation and he placed his chin upon his hand as he leaned on the table and smiled at Charles.

“Alright, tea would be much appreciated but I won’t take any unless you take one for yourself as well-“

Charles smirked at that and giggled. “Ok, Mr Lehnsherr. I will get some for you and me in the teacher’s lounge-“

Mr Lehnsherr nodded, slightly amused by Charles’s insistence and then he continued to work on his lessons. Charles entered the teacher’s lounge but there were no teachers there at the moment. Usually he would see one or two teachers around but it was empty this time. He proceeded to the pantry and began to take out two teacups and he used the electric thermos and poured water into one of the cups but then he stopped, mid-pour and he suddenly had a dreamy look on his face. He stared at one of the empty cups and then feeling giddily excited, he picked up the cup and pressed his lips to both sides of the rim, as if he was kissing it. He blushed hotly and before he lost his nerve, he poured water into that cup and put in the tea bags. He waited a few minutes then he took out the bags, put in two sugar cubes in each cup and he placed the cups on a tray and then he carried the tray back into Mr Lehnsherr’s room.

Mr Lehnsherr looked up again and smiled at Charles. Charles suddenly felt as if his heart was beating faster than normal as he drew near with the tray. His fingers shook slightly when he picked up the cup that he had ‘kissed’, handing it over to Mr Lehnsherr on a saucer. Mr Lehnsherr said a quiet thank you, stirred the tea with a spoon Charles handed him and he sipped his tea right on the spot Charles had placed his lips against. Charles let out a small gasp and his blush deepened. A stark image played out in his head...of him and his teacher kissing passionately. Charles felt his entire body race with heat as he stared on at Mr Lehnsherr.

_Oh my God! It’s like I kissed him!_ Charles ranted in his head as he stared at Mr Lehnsherr with wide eyes, the other still sipping his tea.

Mr Lehnsherr’s brow suddenly furrowed as he gazed up at Charles. He looked like he was ill, his face going quite red and a mist of sweat formed on his forehead. Mr Lehnsherr put the cup down. He stood up so he could go to Charles, who stood close to his table and he reached up and touched Charles’s hot and clammy forehead and held his right shoulder gently as if to steady him. Charles's body shook slightly.

“Charles, are you alright? You look unwell-“

Mr Lehnsherr's touch and close proximity seemed to short out some circuitry inside of Charles's mind, like a fuse blew up somewhere due to sensory overload. Before Mr Lehnsherr could continue any further, Charles let out a small moan, eyes rolling back and then he lost consciousness. Mr Lehnsherr caught him in time and slowly guided Charles’s limp body to the floor.

He was out for a few minutes. Charles woke up but he did not open his eyes yet; he was feeling a yielding softness beneath him. His lower back was pressed onto Mr Lehnsherr’s lap and he was in Mr Lehnsherr’s arms, the other was gently shaking him. Charles sensed all of this and he felt the heat racing all over his body again. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mr Lehnsherr’s face, which was creased with worry for him.

“Charles, you blacked out there for a moment. Do you want me to take you to the clinic?” Mr Lehnsherr said anxiously.

Charles stared up at Mr Lehnsherr for a long time and he did not know what possessed him to do what he did at that moment. He just lost himself to these feelings that took control of his heart and mind. He felt this heated longing in him for Mr Lehnsherr and so he gently reached up, wrapped his arms around Mr Lehnsherr's neck and then he drew him close, tenderly kissing his lips.

Mr Lehnsherr was immensely shocked, his eyes widened and he saw Charles had closed his eyes and he was holding onto his neck tightly. Charles was inexperienced, but he could feel this palpable heat rising from Charles's skin, seeping against his clothes as the other clung to him. Charles's brow furrowed at the intensity of his emotions. He pushed his tongue against Erik's lips forcing them to open, moaning softly against Erik's lips. Erik was somewhat impressed with Charles's audacity to try and kiss him. He felt himself reacting to this tender and imploring kiss. He parted his own lips. Charles's sweet tongue slid in eagerly and Erik moaned against Charles's lips, losing his senses to this forbidden lust he felt for his own student. He wrapped his arms around him, his hands running restlessly over Charles's back. They kissed for some time. Charles was pushing his face up against Erik's face and then he would nuzzle his neck, planting a soft kiss here and there. Charles gently rained his face with kisses, nibbling at his earlobes, hands sliding up into his hair and kneading his fingers through the locks and messing them up. Erik's own hands were exploring Charles. He was finally able to caress Charles's face, his hair, his neck; to feel his sweet nearness. He nibbled at Charles's lower lip, making Charles start up in shock at the thrilling sensation it gave him. He moaned, as if he was in pain and then he delved in and kissed Erik on the lips again, deeper this time and full of his aching desire. Erik's own body burned against his. This was wrong, it was so wrong but it just felt so good. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He almost...wanted to take Charles and make love to him there on the classroom floor. He had to stop this before it gets too deep. With superhuman effort, Erik pulled away from Charles's delicious red lips that had kissed him so intensely and lovingly. Charles's eyes opened and he looked up at him, eyes looking lost in his lust and startled. He was reaching for Erik's cheeks wanting more kisses. Erik gently reached up and took his hands away.

"Erik-" Charles moaned, his voice slightly wavering with his yearning for more of Erik. He had always wanted to say his teacher's first name openly like this.

"No Charles. I'm sorry. I don't want to take advantage of you. It's just wrong-"

Charles freed himself from Erik's hold and he was reaching for the others neck again. His hot fingers trailing more heat against Erik's own fevered skin. Charles looked like he was close to tears, his face crumpled up with his aching need for him. Erik tried to pull away but Charles would not let him go.

"Erik. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time. Please, kiss me again. You're not taking advantage of me because I want this. I want you-"

"Charles, I'm your teacher. We shouldn't be doing this. You're a minor-"

"I'm almost eighteen, Erik. I've waited so long to let you know that I have feelings for you-" Charles was blushing furiously, looking both mortified yet determined at the same time to say what he wanted to say.

"Charles-" Erik said in a trembling voice. He was losing whatever control he had over himself. Charles shuffled on his knees closer to Erik, placing his hands on Erik's chest and pressing his flushed and hot face to his neck. He lifted his head up and gently grazed a kiss on Erik's chin, giving him a sultry gaze. Erik shivered at the touching, his own eyes heavy with want.

"Erik, just let this moment happen. Let go in me-" Charles whispered in his ear and planted a kiss upon it. He tried to kiss Erik again, awkwardly lifting his face up to him but Erik turned away from him, closing his eyes.

"No!"

Charles froze; he gazed at Erik with a pained expression. He did not move for a while and when Erik opened his eyes to look at Charles, the poor, confused boy was crying, his tears streamed down his red cheeks and his lower lip trembled. Charles suddenly looked away, wiping at his eyes with shaking hands.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lehnsherr. I feel so stupid! I don't know what I'm doing! I know I'm not much and I...and I...didn't stop to think if you would like me at all! I know I'm not a pretty girl and I'm not even handsome and I..." Charles sobbed out in a hitching voice.

Erik suddenly grabbed Charles's shoulders and hugged him tightly, surprising Charles. He spoke in a strained, vehement voice.

"What are you saying, Charles?" He pulled back and looked down at Charles as the other sniffled and cried like a little boy, his eyes trembling and looking wounded. He gently reached out and tilted Charles's chin up so he would look into his eyes intently.

"You're beautiful. You are not stupid! There is so much more to you than you know! And...I am attracted to you, I admit that. So don't cry because of this. You're beautiful to me-"

Charles smiled through his tears because of what he said, his blue eyes glimmering with emotion and prompting him to try and reach for his teacher again, attempting to embrace him but Erik stopped him.

"Charles, as much as I feel affection for you, I refuse to cause you any further harm. I cannot continue with this. And I don't want you think I am using this as an excuse but this is also against the law. A teacher should not have any relationship with a student-" Erik looked at Charles tenderly as he said these quiet words of reason.

A hurt look came across Charles's face. His tears springing out of his eyes afresh. Erik could not bear seeing him like this; he was reaching for Charles's arms but the other was clumsily trying to move away, sobbing quietly. He wanted to get away all of the sudden because he could not bear Mr Lehnsherr’s rejection of his feelings.

"Charles, please don't cry!" He was hugging Charles to himself as the other struggled from his grip. Charles would not stop crying. Erik reached for the back of his neck and drew him close to kiss him, softly running his hand down Charles's back, trying to calm him. He could taste Charles's tears in this kiss. Charles grew limp in his arms and allowed the kissing to continue. He slowly lifted his hands up and ran his hands over Erik's chest. He was full of this desire for Erik, his actions indicating he wanted this to culminate into a sexual relationship. He started to unbutton Erik's shirt, causing Erik to try and pull back, gasping.

"Charles, no-" Erik moaned softly.

Charles grabbed at his collar and passionately kissed his lips, silencing him.

_Why am I doing this to Mr Lehnsherr? Why can't I stop myself?_ Charles thought desperately as he deepened his kisses.

He was somehow learning how to be sensual, how to kiss another as he continued with Erik. Erik was responding to his kisses again, like he could not get enough of kissing Charles. Erik's brow furrowed, his expression crumpling up as he struggled with an internal turmoil. He wanted this to stop but he couldn't because Charles refused to stop...and he found that he could not say no to Charles. Charles had successfully seduced him with his awkward desire. Erik's shirt was slightly opened up and Charles was gently running his burning palms over Erik's exposed skin. Erik was the one that suddenly pushed Charles down onto the floor and he was moving on top of Charles, pressing himself up against him as they continued, and not breaking the kiss as they moved. Erik grinded his hard on against Charles's own, the heat and the hardness startling Charles. He broke the kiss, gasping breathlessly as he reached for Erik's shoulders and held onto him. Charles felt like he was going to go insane with the intensity of this lust that was building between them. He wanted this to go deeper. He was reaching for Erik's belt but Erik stopped him.

"Charles, I am just going to kiss you and touch you but I can't go any further than that-" Erik said solemnly, slightly out of breath.

Charles nodded and he reached for Erik's cheek and kissed him again. He was grinding up against Erik, restless and wanting to delve more and more into this moment, his eyes are heavy, as if he was drugged. Erik kept on kissing him, almost sucking on his red lips, like he wanted to eat Charles's lips up. Erik was the one that broke the kiss this time. He was gasping for breath, trying to draw air into his burning lungs. Charles gave him a questioning look, wanting him to go on.

"Charles, I have to pull back. I'm...I'm going to come in my pants if we continue-"

Charles responded by unbuttoning his own shirt and showing Erik his pale chest, giving him a sultry smile as he lay there, the way his eyebrows are set gave his expression a come-hither look.

"Then you can come in me. You can do whatever you want with me, I won't stop you-" Charles invited.

Erik's expression crumpled again, as if he had been punched in the gut. He shook his head adamantly.

"No, we have to stop this now or this might get worse than it already is-" Erik gently reached for Charles so that they would both be in a sitting position. He began to button up his shirt for him and then he drew Charles close and hugged him, running his hands through Charles's hair with his other hand. Charles did not want to push Erik. Erik might get angry with him if he forced himself on him again although Charles wanted them to have sex. He just let himself be embraced as he and Erik sat on the floor. Erik leaned his back against his desk as he held Charles at his side, gently running his hand over Charles's shoulder after he had finished with smoothing his hair down. Calmness fell upon the both of them as they sat there. Charles felt as if his heart would be crushed by the weight of his feelings at that moment. Mr Lehnsherr was attracted to him! And he could not believe that he found it in himself to actually kiss him! He was grateful that Mr Lehnsherr was gentle and refused to take advantage of him. Mr Lehnsherr was truly an admirable man because he strove to treat Charles in a decent manner (Even though he was the one pushing his luck by forcing a sexual encounter between them). Charles sighed softly and pressed his face to Mr Lehnsherr's chest.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. This is how I feel about you and I...I just wanted to let you know-"

"I know Charles. I had a feeling you were attracted to me. I happen to think it was my fault-"

"No, Sir. It was nothing you did. I just think you are a kind and tender man and that is what made me...fall in love with you-"

"Charles-" Erik said, almost close to tears at what he said; his eyes are welling with it. "Maybe you are just confused about what you feel about me-"

"No. I'm sure about what my heart is feeling-" Charles said, his expression intense as he turned to look at Mr Lehnsherr's face. Erik reached out and gently caressed Charles's cheek.

"Charles, I think we both better get back home and think this through. I can't tell you how wrong this situation is on so many levels-"

Charles withered at that. Mr Lehnsherr slowly released him and then he stood up and prepared to put his lesson plan and books back into his valise. He combed his hair and offered his comb out to Charles as they both straightened their clothes up. After they had finished clearing the place, Erik and Charles both walked out to the school parking lot. It was already dark outside. Charles hesitated getting into Mr Lehnsherr's car because he still felt embarrassed about what happened but Mr Lehnsherr gently guided him to the passenger side and opened the door for him. An awkward silence fell between them. Charles kept giving Mr Lehnsherr a quick, darting look but Mr Lehnsherr drove on, his expression unreadable. He stopped the car close to Charles's house and looked over at Charles, who sat there quietly, trying to control his own tears. His body was slightly shaking with the effort. Mr Lehnsherr pitied him then.

"Charles-" Mr Lehnsherr said tenderly and then he was reaching out and drawing Charles close, kissing him passionately on the lips. They kissed for some time; Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck again, his skin burning against Erik's own. Erik could feel Charles's pulse beating at his neck and he could almost hear Charles’s heart pounding inside of his chest. Charles was so overwhelmed with these sensations that he was the one that pulled away, gasping and drawing in breath into his taxed lungs. Mr Lehnsherr sighed softly and he reached out and caressed Charles's head and then his neck. Charles reached up and touched his arm, gently running his fingers over Erik's warmth.

"That was my fault, this time-"

Charles's face was still looking pained for some reason, like he was waiting for something else his teacher would tell him. He knew Erik only kissed him because he was trying to comfort him.

"Charles, what is it?" Mr Lehnsherr asked, concerned. Charles did not say anything more. His eyes spoke volumes of what he wanted to happen between them. He was gently smoothing the hair away from Charles's face, caressing his ear; his cheek. God, it felt so good to touch his tender skin. To feel his heat...that was meant only for him. He was aroused just seeing Charles like this but he did not dare tell him what he really felt. Instead:

"Charles, we have to...keep ourselves in control. Try to keep some distance from me for now, just so you can think this over. Please, don't feel hurt, just because of me. I can't bear seeing you hurt and I don't deserve you. I'm much too old for you. I care about you a lot that is why I have to do this. I want only what is best for you-" It was breaking his heart that he had to say these words to Charles. He didn't ever want to be the one to hurt this lonely, young man who deserved better.

"Ok, Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles said dejectedly as he looked down at his lap, his eyes downcast. He took out a handkerchief and started wiping at his face so his parents would not see him crying. Mr Lehnsherr gave Charles's cheek one final gentle touch, waiting for him to get out of the car. Charles felt this despair deep inside of him that seemed to drain the life out of him. He didn't know if he could face tomorrow, knowing that Mr Lehnsherr rejected him. He carefully got out of the car, not daring to look at Mr Lehnsherr anymore. He then walked slowly back up to his house. He was glad his parents were nowhere near. He immediately went to his room, lay on his bed and sobbed into his pillow, waiting for exhaustion to come over him so that he may lose consciousness and forget this terrible day.

 

Footnotes:

 I do not claim ownership of these:

***** From WikiHow --on writing a Haiku

****** From somewhere online, I couldn't find the link anymore -- The Haiga with the blue sky

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles was too heartsick to even go to school the next day. For the first time in a long time, he asked his mother to call in at his school and to tell them that he was sick. He just did not feel like getting out of bed that day. His mother found it odd but she did not say anything. She just watched as Charles lay there on the bed, wearing only his gray t-shirt and jeans. He was lying on his side and his head was shoved into his pillow. His eyes looked puffy, as if he had cried for some time.

"Charles, did something happen at school? Did someone bully you?" Sharon asked her son as he lay there, looking ill, and his expression despondent.

Charles sighed and turned away from her, pulling up his coverlet to try and cover himself. "No one bullied me, Mom. Don't worry. I’m going to be fine. Please just let me rest-"

"Alright, Charles. I'll bring you up something to eat-"

"Thanks, Mom-" Charles said in a dead voice and just lay there, feeling like the world's biggest loser. He had no friends at school that would care to inquire if he was ok. Now, he had no favorite teacher he could run to. Mr Lehnsherr meant the world to him and now...and now Mr Lehnsherr just wanted nothing to do with him. These sad thoughts and feelings of self-pity were eating Charles up that he started crying silently again, even though his eyes had hurt from all the crying he had done last night. His mother entered again and left his breakfast on a tray at his desk. She stood there a moment longer, thinking he was dozing and then she left. She strongly believed someone had bullied him. He is a gentle and affectionate boy, after all. People tend to mistake that for weakness. That was what she thought as she left his room.

Charles opened his eyes and stared out blankly at nothing. He just wanted to free himself from thinking about anything. But he couldn't. He kept thinking about Mr Lehnsherr and his passionate and gentle kisses. How he refused to take advantage of Charles even though Charles could see it did hurt him that he could not return Charles's affections. He only did the things he did because he was trying to comfort Charles, to soften the blow it seems. But it still broke Charles's heart that his love was rejected. He reached for his cell phone to look at Erik's pictures in them again, feeling the tears come unbidden, as if he had no more control over them and they blurred his vision. At least that helped obscure the sight of Mr Lehnsherr's face. He was slowly putting the phone away but it started vibrating in his hand. He had turned the silent mode on. Charles's eyes widened. A phone number showed up on the screen that was unknown to him. Who could be calling him? The only numbers his cell phone had were his parent’s phone numbers, a few relatives and cousins but that was all. He pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Charles said softly.

"Charles, why didn't you come to school today? Were you really sick?" Mr Lehnsherr asked worriedly.

Charles suddenly sat up straight, feeling his heart thumping quickly in his Chest again. Mr Lehnsherr still had that effect on him. He did not know what to say at first. It felt as if his throat refused to open up because it was tightening.

"S-Sir?" Charles finally managed to say in a small voice.

"Charles...if this was because of what happened last night, I'm begging you...please don't think I was rejecting you. I only want to do what is right. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like I am turning you away. I'm not. Like I told you in that classroom, I am attracted to you but it's just wrong to take advantage of you. Please...come to school tomorrow. I…I can't tell you how miserable I'm feeling right now because I have hurt you and I'm sorry-"

Mr Lehnsherr himself did not sound so well over the phone. His voice was breaking and he sounded like he had been crying because his voice sounded gravelly. Charles drew in a soft breath and tried his best to compose himself, because his heart was beating so fast and his cheeks were burning up, just to hear Mr Lehnsherr's voice.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I'm sorry I made you worry. I just...I felt so sad about what happened and you told me...I should think things through. I'll come to school tomorrow-"

Mr Lehnsherr sighed into his ear, relieved. "Please, Charles. Do come to school. It felt as if the day was not complete when I didn't see you. I can't bear that...that I can't see you-"

Charles's heart, which had been beating so frantically inside of his chest, seemed to suddenly calm down, a great weight lifting itself off of him. Mr Lehnsherr wanted to see him. _Needed to see him._ Charles smiled, suddenly feeling this strange lightness come over him.

"I promise, Erik. I'm sorry again that I made you worry-" Charles said gently.

Mr Lehnsherr sighed into his ear. "Thank you. And don't apologize to me, Charles! No need for that. I wanted to tell you...about last night. That is...I...I-" He was stammering. Charles felt himself grin, hearing him like this because Erik sounded flustered over him. This was the first time he sounded like he lost his composure. Mr Lehnsherr drew in a shaky breath, as if he was trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I am attracted to you, Charles. I still am. But don't think I am trying to encourage you because of the things I am saying. I just want you to know...I do have feelings for you but as a man who cares for your welfare, it would not be right for me to act on these feelings. I am your teacher. I am supposed to direct you towards the right path-"

"I know, Erik. I know. But, I feel this wanting for you and it just won't go away-" Charles said softly.

Mr Lehnsherr was silent on the other end for some time. When he spoke, he sounded so sad, it seemed to go right through Charles's heart. “Charles, I want to help you...I really do because I care about you but you must try and control your feelings if you can. As I will also try and control myself-"

Charles felt like he wanted to cry again but he steeled himself and just drew in a breath and then he exhaled it. He kept blinking repeatedly as he stared up at the ceiling. "I will try, Sir. And thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot to me to know you care about me-" Charles said affectionately.

"And I always will, Charles. I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes, Mr Lehnsherr. I will be there. By the way Sir, don't you have class right this moment? How are you able to call me?"

"I'm in the teacher's lounge. I took a break from class because...because I couldn't concentrate. I was thinking about you-"

"Oh," Charles felt strangely relieved that Mr Lehnsherr was greatly affected by his absence that he could not concentrate.

"Which reminds me, I have to prepare for my next Class. Please rest up, Charles and...come back to me tomorrow-" Mr Lehnsherr's voice grew tender again.

Charles softened his voice as well. "Goodbye, Sir-"

Erik waited for Charles to end the call. Charles shoved his phone under his pillow and flopped back onto his bed, sighing again. Some of the things Mr Lehnsherr said gave him a measure of comfort. Perhaps...there is still something to hope for. Mr Lehnsherr was attracted to him, not to a girl or any other boy at school. He touched his lips and thought about Mr Lehnsherr's kisses again, the feel of his body next to his and he let out a trembling breath. He realized he wanted...more.

When Charles came back to school the next day, two strange things happened. Charles did his usual morning routine and he brought Mr Lehnsherr an orange this time and placed it neatly on the plate that he brings with him for when he puts something out for Mr Lehnsherr to eat. He sat primly in his seat as usual. The first student to enter the room was Raven Darkholme, one of the popular kids at school that had, for the most part, ignored his existence. She was blond, blue eyed and extremely pretty. She wore a short gray skirt, a black sweater and high boots. Usually she was with her clique but she was all alone this time for some reason. She gave him a quick glance and then she sat in her chair, taking out her cell phone and was either texting someone or fiddling with her phone. A few minutes after, she glanced at him again and then she turned in her seat to face him.

"What happened to you yesterday?" She queried.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a while, not sure if she meant to really speak to him at all or was just making small talk.

"Excuse me?" Charles said as if he had not heard her clearly but he did.

Raven put her phone aside and stood up, walking closer to where he sat.  Her seat was way out the front, dead center. Charles's seat was right in the middle, positioned towards the center as well. Raven stopped close to another chair beside Charles and sat on the chair arm, looking at him intently.

"I was asking what happened to you yesterday. You never called in sick before. I know you come to school even if you are not feeling well. I remember back in junior you had a fever but you went to school anyway and Mr Lehnsherr was fawning over you and even taking you to the clinic. So, what happened?"

Charles gave her a small shrug and a lopsided, faint smile. "I didn't feel like going to school-"

"Why?" Raven leaned in closer again, her expression growing intense. _Why was she suddenly interested to know about it?_

"I don't know. I guess I was just really feeling down-" Charles said and looked down at his table so he would not meet her eyes. How could he tell her that he and Mr Lehnsherr kissed the night before and that Mr Lehnsherr had gently tried to discourage Charles from continuing? Raven nodded at this as if it satisfied her need to know.

"Just so you know Charles, Mr Lehnsherr was so worried over you he was acting really weird the whole time. When he came into class yesterday morning, he kept looking over all the students like something was missing and then he kept forgetting what he wanted to say in class. He didn't even ask us to turn our assignments in. He asked one of the students close to where you sit if anything happened to you. No one knew anything. And then the principal's secretary came in and she said you called in sick. Mr Lehnsherr suddenly told the class to just read this book he assigned for us to read and then he left the room-"

Charles looked stunned. Raven was still staring at his face intently. "Did something happen between you and Mr Lehnsherr?"

Charles felt his heart skipping in his chest, staring at her with wide eyes. He bit down on his lower lip nervously. He suddenly averted his gaze quickly because he didn't know what to say to her. She had never been on friendly terms with him and never even spoke to him ever before. Raven seemed to read something in his expression and nodded to herself.

"No wonder he was acting weird. He's in love with you-"

"What? No! What are you saying? He's our teacher! He doesn't-" Charles stammered out, feeling so flustered that she would say such a thing.

Raven suddenly smiled at him and reached out to ruffle the back of his head, as if she was affectionate towards him. That was really odd for Charles. He suddenly stopped his clumsy blabbering and gawked up at her.

"Hey, don't think I'm out to report you or anything. I kind of think it's cute. I don't think a lot of people notice, maybe they do but seeing you talking together and even being together, you both look like...you belong with each other. That's how I see you-"

Charles awkwardly crossed his arms in front of himself, looking like he was close to tears. So someone could see that about him and Mr Lehnsherr! He had wanted to seduce Mr Lehnsherr...perhaps even pursue a secret affair but he didn't want Mr Lehnsherr to lose his job and go to prison because of him.

"Please don't tell anyone what you think about me and Mr Lehnsherr. I don't want to get him in trouble-" Charles said in a choked voice. A single tear slid down his cheek as he gazed up at her with his sad blue eyes.

Raven suddenly looked concerned as she touched his shoulder. "Hey, don't cry! I didn't talk to you like this to do anything mean like that-"

"Well, that's the thing! You never talked to me before! I don't know if I could trust you-"

Raven was the one that looked surprised this time but she nodded again. "Yeah. I guess you're right. The only reason I never talked to you before was because you were always so tense and you act like a know-it-all that it got a lot of people annoyed, my friends included, so I sort of just kept my distance. Plus, there's the fact that you are a weirdo. There are days I kind of feel sorry for you because I know you don't have friends-"

Charles did not know what to say to that as well so he just stared back at her. Raven returned the gaze but her eyes are kind.

"Listen, word of advice, Charles. Stop being so uptight all the time. Try to relax. And you know what? I want to give you pointers on how to dress up better-"

Raven just kept surprising him because of the way she was conversing with him. There were other students entering the room as they talked. He was glad they did not come in during the time that he almost began to cry. Raven still sat on the chair arm, ignoring them. She was not concerned about being seen talking with him.

"Um, thank you-" Charles managed to say as he looked down at his table once more.

"Cool, maybe we can talk about it some more later-" Raven stood up and prepared to go back to her seat, giving him a tiny wave.

Charles was looking after her strangely as she walked away. _She still wants to keep talking to me? This is just so strange-_

He tried talking with his other classmates before but he was either ignored or they called him rude names to his face to send him away. So it was hard for him to trust others or even think Raven was serious with what she had said. He was thinking about this as the room began to fill up with more students and then when everyone was seated, Mr Lehnsherr came in. He instantly looked over to where Charles was and he smiled at Charles warmly. Charles felt like melting just to see Mr Lehnsherr searching for him first. Charles returned a small smile his way and then Mr Lehnsherr put his valise down. He saw the orange Charles had brought for him and he closed his eyes a moment and seemed to sigh, as if he suddenly looked relieved.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" Mr Lehnsherr began and everyone greeted him back. He walked over to the board and began to pick up a piece of chalk from the chalk box.

"Forgive me for my actions yesterday. I was out of sorts. But let's all put that behind us now. Please take out your English textbooks and turn to page forty. We will cover a topic that's more or less boring but something that had been put up for required reading. I went through it myself so I am sure you will survive. Well some of you but maybe not all of you-" Mr Lehnsherr said wryly and it elicited a mild laughter from the class.

Mr Lehnsherr wrote 'Soliloquy' upon the blackboard and underlined it. He turned to face the class, smiling brightly. "I will try and make this topic as less painful as I possibly can. If you need me to hold your hand as you go through it, just say so-" Mr Lehnsherr suddenly lifted an admonishing hand towards one student who suddenly stood up, simply because he was adjusting his seat.

"We haven't even started the subject, Mr Grey! I'm in no hurry to hold your hand just yet-" Mr Lehnsherr said dryly, pretending to be exasperated. Nate Grey, the student that had stood up looked around stupidly that everyone started to laugh again. Mr Lehnsherr waved over at Nate good-naturedly, smiling, indicating he was kidding around and Nate laughed back with the class. Charles laughed with everyone else as he looked on at Mr Lehnsherr affectionately.

"A soliloquy is a speech in which a character reveals his thoughts to the audience but not to other characters in a play-" Mr Lehnsherr began.

Later after class, Charles still remained and then he went over to Mr Lehnsherr, smiling nervously. Mr Lehnsherr was arranging the books and papers on his table for the next class. Mr Lehnsherr sensed him coming near.

"Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles said softly. He hesitated, unsure if it was ok to approach him. Mr Lehnsherr faced him and gave him his usual affectionate smile that he reserved only for Charles.

"Charles, I'm so glad to see you back-"

Charles nodded and then he was not sure what to say to Mr Lehnsherr all of the sudden. He just stood there, blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Charles, how are you doing?" Mr Lehnsherr asked, looking at Charles's face searchingly, concerned for him.

"I'll be ok, Mr Lehnsherr-"

"Will I be seeing you after class?"

Charles was silent for a moment. He sighed and slung his backpack on his shoulder. "I think I will take your advice and keep my distance, Mr Lehnsherr-"

"I see," Mr Lehnsherr blinked at that, his brow furrowing then he suddenly looked down at his papers, searching through them distractedly. "That's...good to know-"

Charles lingered for a moment, seeing that Mr Lehnsherr was trying to act like he was busy, but they both know it was an act.

"See you later, Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles suddenly said and then he started to walk away.

"Goodbye, Charles-"

Charles turned, giving him a small wave and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Mr Lehnsherr stood up and began to erase what was written on his blackboard to start the new subject for his next class. He went back to his table, laying his hands on it and then he suddenly started hitting the table with a fisted hand. He put his head down over his hands, feeling frustrated over what was happening. He almost wanted to call Charles back into the room with him, to tell him he wanted to see him later. He was struggling with these thoughts and feelings that ran through him. Even though he tried to hide it or control it, after he and Charles had kissed, the truth of it is... he wanted to give in to Charles, to surrender himself to this temptation because he was in love with Charles. He almost wished that he could turn back time and be the same age as Charles or maybe speed up time so that Charles would be old enough for them to have a relationship. He sighed audibly and gathered his thoughts.

 _Pull yourself together!_ He reproached himself and then he angrily opened his lesson plan. Some students started coming into the room already and they gave him a curious look.

After school, Charles deliberately missed the school bus again. He sat by himself in the old school playground at the back, sitting on a swing and absent-mindedly swinging himself slowly, staring emptily into space.

"Hey! What are you doing here by yourself?"

Charles turned around to face Raven. She was not alone. She had two of her friends with her, Moira Mactaggert and Emma Frost. Moira was the class president and Emma was considered the most popular girl in their school. Emma on more than one occasion had said something mean to him when he tried to talk with her; it all started when Mr Lehnsherr asked Charles to collect the thin textbook called 'The old man and the Sea' from the students to return to the library and Emma claimed she already turned hers in, only for Charles to later find out she lost it when he asked her again and he advised her to replace it. Emma then shouted at him and called him names for that. He found himself feeling awkward and guarded in her presence. As for Moira, he had also not been on good terms with her because she was exasperated by his behavior when he tried to monopolize the classroom duties. When he tried to talk to her once, she sounded dismissive and annoyed with him.

"So do you remember what we talked about, Charles? I was going to give you fashion tips. My best girls are going to help me-" Raven said, lifting an eyebrow up and smiling at him.

Charles released his hold on the chain of the swings and crossed his arms in front on himself. He looked down at his lap and he grew reserved in front of them.

"Um, it's ok. I don't need help-" Charles mumbled feebly.

Raven stared at him for a moment and then she put her hands to her hips, smiling.

"Oh I get it! You're acting like this because of Moira and Emma. Am I right?"

Charles didn't answer her; he just kept looking down, wishing they would just leave him alone. Raven drew close and started pulling on his arm, startling him.

"Get up from there! You're coming with us!" Raven said as she dragged Charles up and was forcing him to walk with them.

Both Emma and Moira started to walk ahead.

"So where do we take him? To Emma's house or yours?" Moira asked as she turned to look at Raven.

"My place, of course! But first we have to head out to the mall. Charles, do you have any money with you?"

"I don't understand, Raven-" Charles began as he tried to undo Raven's hold on his arm but she kept on clutching at him and smiling.

"Don't act like a wallflower now, Charles! We are going to give you a makeover!"

"But why?" Charles asked, curious.

"Well, we want you to look presentable for Mr Lehnsherr-"

Charles rashly pulled away from her, eyes wide and indignant.

"What did you tell them about me?" Charles said angrily, glaring at her and her clique.

Raven was reaching for him again, unoffended. She gently took his hand in hers.

"Charles, when Mr Lehnsherr behaved the way he did, me and the girls had a discussion. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together so all three of us knew there’s a thing going on between you and Mr Lehnsherr-"

Charles stared up at her, his mouth hanging open. He looked positively shocked that these girls could see what was happening between him and Erik. Charles looked like he was on the verge of crying again. If all three of these girls knew about them, then there is a possibility the entire class knew. Charles felt extremely mortified and worried for Mr Lehnsherr.

"Charles, don't worry! It's going to be alright-" Raven said, seeing that he looked like he was about to lose it right in front of her and her friends. Charles pulled away from her again, his voice rising.

"No, it’s not alright! Why are you helping me anyway? What's in it for you?" Charles said, glaring at all three girls mistrustfully.

Raven looked like she was about to lose her temper as well. "Nothing! Nothing really! I just wanted to help you! Well, that and the fact that I wanted to see what will happen if you and Mr Lehnsherr hooked up together-"

"And we do want our makeovers-" Emma added in a honeyed voice, strutting close and putting an arm around Charles now. Charles looked up at her frosty blue eyes. He had no idea why Mr Lehnsherr would not fall for her type but fall for him instead. Emma's platinum blond hair and blue eyes were her best features, and she has a stunning body that no other girl in their school can match. She wore an all white dress and white heels.

"Stop being such a stuck up princess, Charles! We know ok? So what? We're not telling!" Moira said tersely as she crossed her arms in front of herself and glared at him. Moira was the no-nonsense type in their group but she was dressed stylishly in a brown dress and her auburn hair was combed straight down her shoulders.

Charles did not know what to say. Emma was now leading him while Raven held his other hand and Moira walked ahead of the group. They lead him into Moira's car and then they went for the mall to help him buy clothes. It was the first time Charles went to the mall with anyone from school. He usually went with his relatives and mostly his parents. He felt slightly overwhelmed, being herded about like this, it felt unreal. The girls actually chipped some money in so they could help him buy something extra to go with the outfit they picked for him. Charles meekly and quietly followed along, not sure where all of this was going. He just went ahead with what they wanted. The girls brought him back to Raven's house and Raven led him into her bedroom.

Charles felt awkward and shy being in a girl's room. He stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed in front of him. Earlier in the car and at the mall, he felt quite distanced from them because he did not know what to say to them. They seemed to talk incessantly and they never seem to grow tired of it. Raven tried to encourage him to add something to the conversation she and her friends were having but Charles was not familiar with what they were talking about. He felt...like a complete outsider. Everything was alien to him, as if he had only started knowing these things for the first time. It was sort of different from how it is in movies or in the books that he read. Raven pushed him down to sit on her bed. Her entire room was all done up in red and pink colors.

"Charles, Emma knows a bit about how to style hair. So she's going to cut your hair. I think your hair is too long and there's too much of it on top-"

Emma was running her hands through Charles hair as she climbed up the bed and shuffled close on her knees behind him. "Yes, he definitely needs a haircut. Perhaps a facial too-"

"I don't think he needs it, his skin looks great-" Moira commented as she critically looked Charles over. Emma touched Charles's cheek.

"I am jealous of your skin, Charles. Your skin is just precious!" Emma said, smiling at him. All the touching and prodding was making Charles uncomfortable but he was curious to know how things would turn out that was why he went with them.

"Don't you think he will look gorgeous in these preppy clothes we picked for him?" Raven gushed as she took out the clothes they helped him buy.

"Preppy suits him. He just needs some help with how to mix and match and not look frumpy. He's always wearing that baggy dark blue sweater-" Moira commented.

"I think Charles might just about blow Mr Lehnsherr's fuse-" Emma said slyly and all the girls giggled over this.

Emma had led him to Raven's bathroom and, armed with scissors and an electric hair razor, Emma first washed Charles's hair and then she blow-dried it and started cutting and shaving while the other two girls hovered at the bathroom door and gave suggestions.

"My, his hair is really nice and soft-" Emma commented and then after a few more snips, she guided him to face the mirror. She stood behind him, smiling at both their reflections.

"See how handsome you look with your hair like this?"

Charles turned his head from side to side, inspecting his appearance and then he gave Emma an unsure smile. She did not do anything drastic, just made it so the soft, dark brown waves barely grazed his forehead and she shaved some extra hairs from the back of his neck. She had cut a considerable amount from the top of his head, giving him a neat look. Emma rubbed her hands over his shoulders slowly.

"I bet you could definitely get Mr Lehnsherr crazy over you now-" Emma whispered in his ear.

Charles blushed and looked away, smiling faintly.

"Do you know how cute you look when you blush like that, Charles?" Raven teased from the doorway, holding on to her elbows.

"I...I can't help it. It's because I'm so pale-" Charles mumbled.

"Why would you be ashamed over it? Was it because of that 'Casper' episode back in our first year?" Moira inquired as she stood opposite Raven's side of the doorway. Charles nodded slowly, still keeping his head down. Emma lifted his head up, tilting it up by the chin, making him look in the mirror.

"Charles, I want to say something to you. First, about what happened between us over that stupid book, I'm sorry. That was my fault. You were hassling me in front of my friends and I thought I shouldn't be seen talking to you at that time that was why I blew up on you. But...things are changing for all of us. So I guess I learned from what I did-" Emma told him quietly as they both stared at each other's faces in the mirror. Charles found it amazing that Emma was actually apologizing to him; he looked dumbfounded.

Moira then stepped forward and turned around so she faced Charles directly. "Charles, about what went on with us, I just wanted to tell you what an insufferable kiss-ass you've been these last few years and I really am annoyed with you for being a domineering freak in class but I guess when all three of us had our talk, we agreed on one thing. You were acting like that because you don't know how to deal with people the right way, because you didn't have friends and you were such a loner. I'm not apologizing to you for anything, but I just want you to know, you should really take Raven's advice and loosen up!"

Charles's eyes widened even more at her words. Because everything she told him was true. His eyes were already slightly welling with tears at the things they are telling him now. Raven went inside and turned him around so he would face her this time.

"I think it's about time we straighten you out so people won't trample all over you too, Charles. We all know you were only behaving like that because you thought the other kids don't like you so you might as well focus on something or someone else. That was why you thought you could only make friends with a teacher. You closed yourself up from the rest of us-"

"But we realized Mr Lehnsherr must see something special in you, because he sees you over your flaws, Charles. So we decided, we wanted to find out more about you. We want to be your friends-" Emma added in. Charles could no longer contain the feelings that wanted to rush out of him. So this was what they really thought of him. He never stopped to think he was being selfish over Mr Lehnsherr and that he was closed off from everyone else. He started to sob uncontrollably into his palms. Raven suddenly pulled him close and hugged him.

"Oh, he's such a soft-hearted sweetheart! Charles, don't cry! Hey!" Raven said as she ran her hand down his back.

"I...I didn't know-" Charles whispered softly, his breath hitching as he pressed his face to Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah, we thought someone needed to point that out to you-" Moira said, suddenly wiping at her eyes, as if she too felt touched by Charles's tears. They all lead him back to Raven's bedroom and they continued talking. Charles finally opened up and told them a few things about himself and about Mr Lehnsherr and although he did have trust issues with his classmates, he found himself telling them what happened between him and Mr Lehnsherr, minus all the 'steamy' details. He just told them he tried to attract Mr Lehnsherr, that they had kissed and that Mr Lehnsherr rejected him because he was a minor.

"That was really good of Mr Lehnsherr to do, Charles. You do realize that?" Moira nodded as she listened to him.

Both Raven and Emma begged to differ. They had admired Charles for having the balls to try and seduce Mr Lehnsherr. They wanted to encourage Charles to try and continue to pursue their teacher. Both looked excited at the prospect that Charles and Mr Lehnsherr would become a couple. Moira was merely acting as the voice of reason for the group.

"But Mr Lehnsherr did the right thing! He did not take advantage of Charles. That just tells you what a decent person he is. Why can’t Charles and Mr Lehnsherr wait until Charles is the right age to continue with this? If they are meant to be together, Mr Lehnsherr would wait for Charles-"

"No! I don't agree with that, Moira! I say strike while the iron is hot! Mr Lehnsherr is so hot for you, Charles! I can feel it! You two should really get together!" Raven said enthusiastically. She appears to be Charles's firm supporter on the matter of getting Mr Lehnsherr hooked on him now. And it appears Emma agrees with her on this too.

"What does age matter, anyway? They should go out on a date!" Emma also enthused.

Charles smiled softly to himself, hugging at one of Raven's pillows. He suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. He took the phone out and he recognized the number immediately because he had already saved it. It was Mr Lehnsherr.

"Oh my God, He's calling me!" Charles cried out nervously, his eyes wide as he stared down at the ringing phone.

Both Emma and Raven screeched out excitedly, as if they could not contain their feelings. Moira shook her head in indignation.

"Answer it Charles!" Raven encouraged, giving him a huge grin. Her enthusiasm seemed to give him some confidence.

Charles looked around at the girls and then he lifted a finger and pressed it to his lips, indicating he needed their silence and then letting out a breath, he answered the phone.

"Erik?" Charles said almost breathlessly.

"Charles? Are you home?" Mr Lehnsherr said in his deep and somewhat calming voice.

"No. I'm...somewhere else-"

"I just wanted to tell you...I wish you were here with me right now in the classroom. I'm still checking papers. It feels kind of lonely without you-"

The girls were pressing in close listening intently on their conversation. Charles was smiling to himself.

"If you want me to come help you again, I'd be more than happy to do so-"

Mr Lehnsherr sighed softly into his ear, sending a thrill through him. "Yes, Charles. But don't come to school right now. I don't want to inconvenience you. You can help me with the papers again tomorrow-"

"I will be there, then-"

There was a long moment of awkward silence as they listened to each other. Mr Lehnsherr finally broke it.

"Charles, how are you feeling right now? I'm asking because I just want to make sure you are ok-" Mr Lehnsherr said throatily.

"I think I will be fine, Erik. I guess...I just need time-" Charles said in a whispery voice. The girls look like they wanted to burst out reacting but they just kept listening on.

"I want to say something else...just so I can make an excuse to keep you on the phone with me, Charles but my thoughts seem to fly away from me-"

"I feel the same, Erik-"

"I...I've dreamed about you last night-" Erik's voice was barely audible when he said this. He sounded hesitant, nervous.

"You did? What was it about?" Charles asked, genuinely startled and curious to know.

"That moment we had in the classroom...It seemed to have continued in my dream and that...it had a different outcome-"

"Oh," Was all Charles managed to say. 'Oh' seemed like such a convenient filler for him lately it made him feel idiotic.

Charles immediately knew what he meant and he felt his body grow hot, his face burned with it as well. He was suddenly embarrassed that the girls were too close to him and that they were listening in on this conversation. His face was growing red with the flush that rose there.

"Forgive me, I'm rambling. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow, Charles. Goodbye!" Mr Lehnsherr said hurriedly, sounding extremely flustered and then he ended call, causing the three girls to scream in delight, much to Charles's relief. If Mr Lehnsherr said anything more about their intimate moment, it would just about kill him. Raven was grabbing Charles's wrist and pulling him close to herself.

"Charles, he wants you so bad! You should continue what you are doing! He's about to give in to you!"

Charles looked up at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe how encouraging they were over him and Mr Lehnsherr. His hope and confidence over his feelings for Mr Lehnsherr was rising up again because of this.

"W-What should I do?" Charles asked as he glanced around at the girls, his expression imploring.

"Charles, Raven is right! Whatever you are doing to Mr Lehnsherr right now, just keep doing it! He's really into you and he wants you!" Emma added brightly.

"As long as they don't get caught, I guess-" Moira muttered. She really was against this but since she was out-voted, she might as well support Charles.

When Charles got back home and his mother saw his haircut, she had praised him on how handsome he looked.

"Where were you, Charles? You're bit more late than usual-" Sharon said as she prepared dinner for him. Charles smiled up at her shyly.

"I was with some friends, Mom-"

"Oh you've made new friends? That's good to know, Charles-" Sharon reached out to hug him as he sat at their dining table and Charles reached out smiling, putting his arm around her waist. Sharon was aware that Charles did not have any friends at school. Charles told her some of the things that happen to him in his class but she was sure he was not telling her all of them. It was nice to know her son was finally getting around to making friends. Charles finished his dinner and went up to his room to study. He had changed into his house clothes and was opening up his laptop when his phone began vibrating again. Charles immediately saw the number. It was Mr Lehnsherr. Charles sat heavily in his chair and then he answered the call.

"Yes, Erik?"

Mr Lehnsherr was breathing into his ear from the other end of the line. It sent goosebumps racing down Charles's skin just to hear him. At the same time, his cheeks were growing hot again.

"I know I shouldn't be calling you like this, Charles but...I just want to hear your voice again-" Erik said in a throaty whisper.

"Erik, I feel the same. I love hearing your voice-" Charles said softly. He was trembling slightly.

Erik sighed. "This is wrong, whatever I am doing here and I am so sorry Charles. I should know better-"

"Would you...would you like me to come over to your house tonight?" Charles dared himself to say this to Erik. Charles's body was quaking with his feelings; it reached up to his voice, making it waver.

Erik seemed to have stopped breathing on the other end of the line. "No, Charles. That is a tempting offer but...no. I don't want to hurt you and forgive me...I don't know what I'm doing anymore-" Erik said in a desperate, breaking voice.

"Erik am I...am I just making you feel miserable because I kissed you?" Charles had to ask this question.

"No Charles, no! Don't even think that way! I wanted to kiss you. I don't regret kissing you. I wanted...I wanted more-"Erik admitted.

"Then just take me, Erik. Kiss me, Touch me. Do what you want with me. I will give you everything. My body...my heart...it belongs only to you-" Charles moaned softly into the phone, his voice imploring.

"I want to Charles, I want to...but I can’t-" Erik sobbed into the phone."I think I better end this call. I'm getting too deep into this. It's not right-"

"Erik, please-"

"Goodnight Charles-" Erik said gently.

Charles grew quiet for a moment, wiping at the tears that fell from his eyes and sniffling. His heart felt like it was breaking to pieces again but he understood there was nothing they could both do as long as this hesitation came between them. He could only hope that Erik will one day love him freely and without anymore fear."Alright Erik. Goodnight-"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I feel like I rushed this one (Again) so I wasn't able to read my work through properly. *FACEPALM* Fixing whatever I could fix as I go along so I hope it doesn't suck that bad. Had a bad case of "I was so loaded with stuff from work" I can barely read this fic through XD Got a god-pounding headache and taking some aspirin but I managed so if there is something horribly wrong about this chapter, you know who to blame--->Hyperballad

  He was breathing through his mouth slowly, almost pouting his lips out as he sat in his chair, waiting for Mr Lehnsherr to arrive. He did this quite a few times, unable to hide his silent anxiety. His cheeks were also hectic with a high color; he hoped he wasn't blushing too much because people might think he was sick or having some sort of fever. A lot of his classmates were looking at him strangely already. He barely noticed the stares because his bright blue eyes were focused on the door, waiting for Mr Lehnsherr to arrive. From up front, where Raven and her friends sat, they quietly encouraged him as they turned in their seats to look at him. Earlier, after he had checked the classroom again and put out a Danish pastry for Mr Lehnsherr, Raven and her clique entered the room ahead of everyone else to see if Charles wore the outfit they helped him buy. They praised him again, trying to boost up his confidence in himself. Emma had brought in a bottle of men's perfume for Charles. He looked at the label and it read Burberry Brit. He'd never worn perfume before except for when his mother forces him to use the ones that were sent to him as gifts by some relatives. She sprayed some on him rubbing it up into his hair and his neck and gave him the perfume as a gift, saying it came from one of her boyfriends who left it in her bedroom. Charles chose not to ask her to elaborate on how her boyfriend may have left it there. Charles wore a nice new white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pale yellow sweater vest and tan slacks. His hair was neatly cut and he looked stylish in a preppy way. Appreciative stares from some of the other girls were being thrown in his general direction.

Then Mr Lehnsherr arrived. When he saw Charles, his mouth hung open in his admiration of the other and his expression was one of mild shock. Charles just looked even more enticing to him all of the sudden. Now he was the one blushing furiously as he stammered a good morning to his class. Charles met his eyes and gave him such a sweet and disarming smile; he felt his pulse quickening and his heart hammered in his chest as he moved about. He was suddenly butterfingered that he dropped the chalk box, scattering chalk all over and that he also became quite clumsy that he knocked his valise to the floor when he stooped to pick up the fallen pieces of chalk; it made a loud slapping sound, causing some students to jump in their chairs in surprise.

"Are you ok, Mr Lehnsherr?" Charles asked softly as he drew near. Charles came forward to help him. Erik breathed in deeply and he could smell Charles. He wore perfume. It was a woodsy, oriental smell that was pleasant and not overpowering. Charles had a new hair cut and he looked so handsome. He felt like grabbing him and kissing him passionately there in the classroom in front of everyone else. Mr Lehnsherr felt his ears and the back of his neck growing hot just with his nearness, almost losing whatever control he had but he fought to bring it back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Charles-" Mr Lehnsherr rasped out. His eyes darkly intent on Charles's face.

Charles had gathered up all of the fallen chalk and put them back in place while Mr Lehnsherr repositioned his valise back next to his chair. Charles then returned to his seat.

"Okay, now that I have had that out of my system, class can now resume. Pardon me for flopping about like a marooned shark! It's been a rough night-"

After class, Charles was heading towards Mr Lehnsherr's table when an arm shot out and grabbed him close. Charles looked up in surprise at Scott Summers. He was one of the popular kids at school right along with Emma and Raven. Scott was your typical college jock, always wearing his varsity jacket, his reddish brown hair and blue eyes captivating almost all the girls in school. He had rugged good looks, a well-muscled body, long lashes and high cheekbones over a thick, sensuous mouth. Scott had never said a word before to Charles unless it was related to something that required some interaction in class but he never said anything mean. He simply did not notice that Charles existed right until this moment.

"Looking good, Charles! Are you out to impress someone?" Scott said as he kept on holding Charles's shoulder. From the corner of his eye, Charles saw Mr Lehnsherr look up, a dismayed expression on his face as he stared out at them.

"Um, I just wanted to look nice for once-" Charles said in a quiet voice.

"Well you look fine, man! Betcha the girls are drooling after you now! Say, why don't you join me and the boys for lunch?"

Charles looked up at him strangely. Why are these popular kids suddenly wanting to hang out with him? It's like he suddenly crawled out of a rock and they wanted to talk with him and drag him into their lives. It felt totally bizarre to him.

"I don't know-" Charles mumbled.

"Come on, Charles. We're cool, aren't we?" Scott cajoled him, his arm still around Charles's shoulder. Mr Lehnsherr was frowning as he looked at them from his table. He didn't like the fact that Scott had his arm slung around Charles.

"Ok then," Charles said and Scott was leading him away, preventing him from going to Mr Lehnsherr. Charles gave Mr Lehnsherr an apologetic grin as he was led off. He did not see the dagger stares Mr Lehnsherr was throwing in Scott's way. He had wanted Charles to come to his table so they could at least talk and he could compliment Charles on how good he looked today. Mr Lehnsherr sighed and sat back on his chair, looking through his notes and waiting for the end of the day so he could have Charles all to himself. He slammed the papers down.

_God, What am I thinking? I keep telling him we can't be together but I can't seem to keep away from him!_

Erik was nervously shuffling his leg under the table, staring up at the clock and almost willing it to go faster.

Charles was pleasantly surprised that when he joined Scott and his friends for lunch, it was not awkward. The lot of them treated him fine and they talked about mundane things like the latest movies out and some gossip at school. Scott always tried to include him in their conversations, trying to get his opinion. Charles said very little but the group looked at him earnestly, interested in what he had to say. It was a nice change for once. He usually sat all alone by himself during lunch time. Even the 'school nerds' rejected him because they did not like him as well. Scott hung out with him as he got his things from his locker and hounded him throughout the rest of the period. It still felt so strange to him. Charles was impatiently waiting for the day to end because he wanted to get back to Mr Lehnsherr. He was about to go to their homeroom when Scott stopped him.

"Hey, you off to help Mr Lehnsherr again, Charles? Why don't you just watch me and the boys at the stadium? I'm the receiver for the team-" Scott said, his smile was wide and inviting.

"That's nice Scott but its kind of routine for me to help Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles shrugged.

Scott looked slightly disappointed. "Ok, maybe I'll see you later-"

Charles gave him a small smile, nodding then he was off to go to Erik. He had waited for an entire day just so he can be all alone with him again. Charles burst through the door and gave Erik a sweet smile. Erik instantly looked up and grinned at him. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"Charles-" Erik greeted him warmly and affectionately. Erik was concerned that last night's phone call might make things uncomfortable between them but Charles's smile told him otherwise.

"Erik-" Charles said tenderly as he looked straight at Erik, his eyes glimmering with feeling. He still wanted to keep trying with Erik, to encourage him to open up and show his feelings. Like what Raven and the rest said, Erik was still attracted to him. He just had to get Erik to finally accept him into his life as his lover, to somehow win him over by doing what he usually did.

Charles sat on the opposite side of the table and he took out the test papers from the tray and began to check the papers by comparing the correct answer from the top answer sheet Mr Lehnsherr had inserted in the folder. Charles was intent on checking the papers that he did not notice the tender gaze Mr Lehnsherr was giving him.

"Charles, you look really...beautiful today-" Mr Lehnsherr said softly, making Charles look up with a startled but pleased expression. _Beautiful?_

Charles felt himself blushing hotly again as he met Mr Lehnsherr's eyes and he could see the longing and desire in them. Charles bent his head down again, feeling the lower half of his face slightly tremble; his blush deepened. No one called him beautiful before. Only Erik would call him that.

"Oh, I don't think so, Erik. I think my nose looks odd and I hate my teeth. My eyes also seem to bug out. I don't think I'm handsome at all-"

Erik suddenly reached out from across the table and gently touched Charles's hand. Charles's heart was thumping crazily in his chest at the touch, the veins at his temples pounding. Just with his touch, Erik can do this to him, make him feel so nervous and flustered that he felt like he was about to lose control of himself and faint.

"Charles, don't say that about yourself. You're beautiful to me. Earlier in class, I couldn't stop looking at you-"

"Thank you, Erik-" Charles whispered, looking delighted as he gazed at both their hands together. He was quietly happy that his effort to still keep Erik interested in him was working. Erik noticed he was holding on longer than necessary and released his hand, sighing. Even though Erik was the one saying no, that they could not have a relationship, he could not hide the fact that he was so enamored with Charles. He wanted to be near Charles, wanting to see his face and hear his laughter and his voice. There had been many days throughout the years that it was just the two of them and Erik was glad to find a peer in Charles. They liked the same things and they had a lot in common. They talked about books, movies, poetry and art. Charles was young but he was articulate and charming and Erik could talk with him for hours on end and not grow tired. When Charles had kissed him and started this strange skirting and dancing around the fact of their attraction towards each other, Erik wanted so badly to give in. He was oddly pleased that Charles found him sexually attractive enough that the moment they had kissed, Charles was giving himself to him, wanting them to have sex. He had fantasized about kissing and touching Charles...but to take it to that level so soon...

Charles finished with the papers and did his usual inspection of the room, while Mr Lehnsherr continued with his lesson plans. They talked with each other as Charles walked around checking the blackboard this time, his back to Mr Lehnsherr. He stopped at the middle of the board, using the felt eraser to remove some chalk dust he still saw lingering.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Erik. I don't know why Scott Summers was suddenly interested to talk with me. I mean, I'm happy some of them are talking to me now but I still find it so strange. I'm almost thinking there might be some sort of scheming in their actions. I know I should be friendly with them but I still find it hard to trust people-"

Charles suddenly felt a presence at his back as he wiped the board. It was Mr Lehnsherr. He was standing at Charles's back. Charles suddenly froze there and at the same time, he felt the heat rush throughout his body. _He was standing so close._ Erik's had bent his head and he smelled Charles's hair, breathing his scent in. Charles could hear his even and deep breathing, it sent goose bumps racing upon his skin.

"Do you trust me, Charles?" Erik asked in a guttural voice.

Charles could not answer at first. He slowly turned around and was then face to face with Mr Lehnsherr, who was giving him a dark look. Mr Lehnsherr put his hands out and enclosed Charles in his arms as he looked down at him, holding onto the black board surface, his eyes looking over bright and lost in the sight of Charles's face. Charles trembled slightly as he held those eyes to his own.

"I do, Erik-" Charles said, his voice barely audible. Erik's face was slowly looming closer as he leaned in, his body against Charles now and then he tilted his face to the side. He was preparing to kiss Charles. Charles could smell the faint scent of strawberries from the Danish he had given Erik earlier; could smell it on his breath. Charles was breathing his smell in, drawing in trembling breaths; his heart was beating fast in his chest. Erik's nose was the first to graze at his skin, seeming to hesitate kissing him now, but his eyes were gazing down at Charles, full of wanting. Charles's lips quivered, anticipating the kiss. He saw the reluctance in Erik's expression. Charles finally made the move for the both of them. He brought his face around and sidled it up against Erik, his mouth finding the other's mouth and kissing him hungrily. Erik brought his arms down and wrapped them around Charles. He was getting lost in his passion again. He brought one hand up and touched Charles's cheek, caressing its softness. Erik felt like crying because it felt so good to kiss Charles's luscious red lips that opened up to him. He felt Charles tongue diving into his own mouth, his mouth opening up wider as if he wanted to engulf more of Erik.

 _I want to be lost in you, Charles. I want you so bad-_ Erik thought desperately as he kept on kissing Charles. Charles was holding onto his waist and was restless and hot against him, blue eyes heavy with want, his other hand reached up to clutch the back of Erik's head, grabbing hold of his hair. The kissing grew frantic, almost rough as they surged up against each other's heat and desperate desire. Erik was the one that dampened the flames down again. He broke the kiss and was gasping breathlessly as he looked down at Charles, whose shining red lips were pouting up, wanting more. Charles was reaching for his face again, his cheeks beautifully flushed.

"Erik, please go on-" Charles moaned up at him and bringing his face up towards him again. Erik stopped him, holding his shoulders back.

"Sorry, Charles! I'm losing it! We shouldn't! We shouldn't do this!" Erik said and stepped back from Charles quickly, putting a hand up to his face and looking regretful over what he had done. Charles could not stand this anymore. It was getting frustrating.

"Well do you want me or not, Erik?" Charles suddenly cried out, his face looking hurt.

Erik took his time answering; his face was still burning up. He shook his head and looked down, angry at himself for his behavior. Wasn't he the one that kept telling Charles they had to have some control over this? That as the teacher, he should know better than to pursue this?

"I...I don't want to take advantage of you like that, Charles. Whatever I did here now, that was my own rashness and I am so sorry. My heart wants you and my body wants you-" Erik said solemnly.

"But you can't be with me, right?" Charles's voice was trembling as he said this. He suddenly looked close to tears again. Erik was frustrating him so much he almost wanted to shout at him.

Erik let out a long sigh."Maybe...it would be better if you found someone your age-" Erik's expression was pained as he said this. Because that was the last thing he wanted Charles to do. He wanted to be with Charles more than anything, to be the one to love him. Charles's own face looked stricken as he heard Erik say those words. He felt like he had been slapped in the face, his heart painfully twisting inside of his chest.

"What?" Charles asked softly, his eyes narrowing down at Erik.

Erik was close to tears himself but he controlled it. He turned away from Charles. "I have to draw the line. I'm getting too carried away with this. We should stop seeing each other after class. So that...so that we wont be tempted anymore. This will be the last time you will help me after school, Charles. I hope you understand why I have to do this. We cannot be together-" His voice hardened.

Charles started to cry, his breath hitching, his face crumpling up at those painful words. "Please...Please Erik, you don't mean that-"

"I do. Please leave, Charles. And please don't let me be the reason for you to not come to school. That would be foolishness on your part if you do. I'm not worth it-" Erik said tightly, still unable to look at Charles.

Charles looked as if his whole world fell apart, his expression painfully crushed. His throat felt so tight. He wanted to say something to Erik, some entreaty to change his heart, but no. What Erik told him broke his heart so much he felt like he would pass out with it if he stayed. He ran towards the door instead, down the hallways and out from school, choking down on his sobs but his eyes will not stop the stream of tears. Erik did not follow him. He kept on crying silently. He went to the old playground instead and sat on one of the swings. He cried softly to himself for a long while. He did not know that inside of his classroom, Mr Lehnsherr was crying at his desk too, wanting to go mad with this pain he felt over what he had said to Charles.

"Hey, what happened?" It was Raven's voice.

Charles looked up at her with tear-streaked eyes and then just with the look on his face, she knew.

"Oh, Charles!" Raven said softly and she bent close to him and hugged him as he sat on the swing. Charles saw that Emma and Moira were also with Raven and they were looking at him sympathetically. Charles began to wail louder as Raven did her best to soothe him and whisper in his ear that it was ok.

"There are other guys out there, Charles. It's not the end of the world yet-" Moira said gruffly but her heart went out to the poor boy. Emma wisely kept her mouth shut. Charles could not begin to tell them that Mr Lehnsherr was everything to him. Now that Mr Lehnsherr made it clear that he won't allow a relationship to happen between them, Charles felt as if it was the end of his world. They led him off and they offered to take Charles back to Raven's house to talk about it. Charles allowed himself to be led. The girls did their best to comfort him. It was nice of them to do so. Raven was extremely disappointed with Mr Lehnsherr for breaking Charles's heart like this. He was really a sweet young man, awkward and shy as he is. She had wanted them to be together but if Mr Lehnsherr was sticking to his guns to follow the right path, she could do nothing about that anymore. Charles had told them what had happened.

"Take his advice then! Find someone else! There's plenty of guys at school, Charles-" Raven said as all four of them sat on her bed. Charles was hugging a pillow to himself again and his eyes were puffy from all the crying he did.

"I don't know, Raven. I don't want to be thinking about things like this for a while-" Charles said in a hitching voice, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt ill just thinking about what happened today. Only the girls being so attentive and caring of his feelings brought him a measure of comfort. He knew that once he got back home, he would curl up in bed and cry for sometime. Emma was the one that reached out this time and held his shoulder.

"Don't think about this for the meantime. Give yourself time to heal-" She said in her sweet and soothing voice as she ran a hand over his arm.

"God, I am so mad at Mr Lehnsherr right now! You looked so good today too!" Raven said vehemently, her eyes narrowing down at the thought of him.

"Please, Raven. It wasn't his fault. He had to do the right thing-" Charles found himself defending Erik's actions.

"And that was really decent of him to do, Charles. He cares about you that much-" Moira said softly, her round brown eyes glimmering with compassion for him.

Charles nodded and then smiled around at them gently. "Thank you, it was all nice of you to care about how I feel-"

"If you need us to back you up, Charles just say the word-" Raven said, smiling at him kindly.

At least this confirmed it for him that they genuinely cared about him and that they were not only after him to act as match-makers to get him together with Erik. He had thought that was the main reason for their curiosity over him because that was what Raven said initially. They talked some more, the girls sharing their own heartbreaks and how they got past it and they talked of other things other than focusing on what Mr Lehnsherr had done. It helped ease the aching in his heart. When he got back home though and he was all alone by himself, he did cry his heart out again. Long broken, sobs that would have pained Mr Lehnsherr if he saw them. He almost wanted to delete Mr Lehnsherr's pictures on his phone but he didn't. He wanted to keep them because no matter how he looked at it, Mr Lehnsherr had feelings for him. He just did not want whatever was happening to them to progress any further because he thinks this will be a detriment to Charles as his student. So Charles knew, deep in his heart, Mr Lehnsherr still wants him. He lovingly looked at the pictures again and decided he will see what tomorrow will bring for him.

Scott was the last person Charles would have thought of as the type who would be attracted to him. Scott had girls following him in droves and he was the school heartthrob. Maybe Charles was wrong about what he was thinking but lately, Scott kept hanging out with him, inside of school...and outside as well. Scott was also quite attentive over him, he found it odd. Like when Scott saw that he was so sad, that had been the day after when he and Mr Lehnsherr kissed again and Mr Lehnsherr had told him to keep his distance and to find someone else. Charles was waiting for Mr Lehnsherr to arrive, his arms folded over the table and his chin resting upon them. He still went to school even though he felt so terrible. He only had a little sleep because last night, it would not find him. He had slathered ice over his eyes that morning so that it wouldn't be so puffy.

"Charles, what's wrong? You look kinda down-" Scott had come over and stood by his chair. Charles looked up at him and gave him a wan smile.

"I'm ok. Just not feeling well-"

Scott looked concerned. "What? If you're not feeling well you should go to the clinic, have them check you-"

"I just feel tired. I'll be ok, really-" Charles said softly.

Scott stood there for a moment longer. "Ok then. You'll join us for lunch though, right?"

"Yeah, sure-"

Mr Lehnsherr suddenly arrived and everyone started to return to their seats. Mr Lehnsherr greeted everyone but this time, he did not look directly at Charles anymore. Charles did not know if anyone noticed but Erik looked as miserable as he did. He avoided looking in Charles's way. It sent a stabbing pain through Charles, making him wince in his seat but he did his best to control himself. Mr Lehnsherr noticed that Charles still brought him something to eat. Charles had brought him a slice of apple pie this time. His eyes kept going to that pie and he almost wanted to cry because Charles still did this for him…this one small gesture that meant a lot to him all through the years that he had been his teacher. 

He almost lost his concentration but he steered himself back to his lessons. Later after class, Charles was looking over at him imploringly, almost wanting to go to his table. Erik could see him from the corner of his eye as he pretended to write something on his notes. He noticed though that Raven and her group took Charles by the hand and led him off, away from him. Erik stopped writing then and ran his palms over his face, letting out a frustrated breath. He did not know if he could keep this up. It was draining the life out of him that he could not speak or even be near Charles again.

 Scott sat next to Charles as they ate lunch with his other football teammates in the school cafeteria. Charles still felt overwhelmed by their presence. James Howlett, the one who prefers to be called 'Logan' was the most intimidating in the group. Also seated with them were Victor Creed, and Bobby Drake. Charles did not really belong to their group but they were oddly very amiable towards him when Scott brought him over again.

"We'll be watching this new movie, Charles! Big ass robots out to destroy earth and all! You should totally come with!" Bobby enthused while they were discussing a new movie.

Charles shyly looked down at his meal. "Um, are you sure it's ok for me to come?"

"Yeah, totally! Boy's night out! There'll be some beer after-" Victor added in.

"Beer?" Charles said, blinking. He had drunk some beer before with his cousins but this was still in a way, very different for him. It was like a rite of passage that he could finally bond with people of his age at school. He suddenly felt excited at the prospect of joining them.

"Don't tell me you haven't had beer before, Charles-" Scott sounded amused but in a good-natured way.

"I've had some beer before-" Charles smiled back at him coyly. "Alright then. When will you guys go?"

"It's showing out tonight! Man, I heard good reviews about this movie-" Bobby was gobbling up his sandwich as he said this. Logan in the meantime remained quiet and was contemplatively eating his own food.

"Is it similar to The Day the Earth stood still? That was really awesome-" Charles asked brightly, getting into the discussion they were having.

"Wait! I remember that one! Don't tell me! Don't tell me! It has Keanu in it, right?" Scott said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I've watched that too!" Bobby said, already finished with his sandwich and attacking his desert. It was a large chunk of chocolate cake.

"Oh no, I meant the one with Michael Rennie in it-" Charles said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, as if everyone should know who the actor is.

"Who?" Victor asked, his brow furrowing. Everyone at the table looked mystified.

"Keanu's movie was a remake. The one I'm talking about was the one made in 1951-" Charles said, giving everyone a curious look because no one knew what he was talking about. Charles suddenly felt embarrassed that he brought it up, he almost wanted to take back what he had said because they might think him weird.

"Hey, that's cool that you know those old movies. I wish I knew those classics-" Scott said, still smiling at him. He leaned close to the table, looking at his other friends. "Charles just gave me a good idea. Why don't we all have a classics night once? We can watch it on dvd or something at someone's house-"

All the other boys nodded at this, agreeing that it was a good idea.

Charles gave them a timid smile, unsure of himself. He was still wondering why people were suddenly nicer to him. He wasn't used to it. Later, as they walked next to each other to get to their next class, Charles stopped by his locker to put some things away. Scott suddenly reached out and touched his forehead, surprising Charles.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Scott asked quietly, trying to check Charles's temperature. Charles gently reached up and took his hand away, smiling.

"I'm getting better, thanks-"

"You sure? I could get you some aspirin at the clinic if you like-"

"Positively sure," Charles assured him and then they continued to their next class.

In truth, Charles still felt quietly miserable that he had to stay away from Erik. He wanted to be with Erik after school again but Scott was pleading with him to watch him and his friends while they played football at the school stadium. Charles had never even set foot to that place when there was a school game. He was only able to go there if there was Phys Ed to attend to or the school's marching band competitions. So reluctantly, he joined the small group of spectators as the football team practiced. Charles was not really interested but he did his best to look at his 'new' friends in action. He actually found Raven and her group sitting close to each other at the topmost part of the bleachers. Moira called him over so that he would join them. They asked how he was doing and he said he was doing fine, when in fact his heart was still in pieces and he was quietly mourning Erik's second time of rejecting him.

"Listen, Charles. You better get yourself interested in other things, besides Mr Lehnsherr. I never see you join clubs or even school productions or any sports. Do you have any hobbies that you want to pursue?" Moira asked as they all shared a bag of chips around.

Charles sighed, looking down at Bobby as he fumbled the ball and Victor and the rest were laughing at him because he did it so badly. He never could understand all their weaving around and barking of incomprehensible words to each other but he still watched them.

"I play the piano sometimes-"

"Well you should join the music club then! Do a recital or something!" Moira said, leaning back on her arms. Football also bored her but both Emma and Raven were into it as they watched the team down below.

"I don't think I'm good enough-" Charles sounded unsure. He was nervous about doing such things.

"Um, I haven't heard you play so I can't be the judge of that. But try something new anyway! Live a little!" Moira said, gazing at him directly as she said this.

"I'll try then-"

"Good! You know, I noticed an improvement in you since we became friends with you. You're less of a control freak in the classroom. Well, there's that and I notice Mr Lehnsherr seems to have other kids do the classroom tasks than ask you to do it-"

Charles's face suddenly fell at the mention of what he and Mr Lehnsherr used to do together. He looked away from her again and out at the distance, his eyes lost to the view of the sky.

"Erik said we should keep our distance from each other so that we won't be tempted to...um...you know-" Charles said in a small voice.

"Ah, forget him, Charles! He's a jerk for hurting you anyway!" Raven suddenly said as she drew close to him and Moira. The football team down below was taking a break. Scott was making his way up to the bleachers, all sweaty and wearing his black and yellow uniform. He was obviously heading their way. Some of the other girls at the bleachers were gazing after him, following him with hero-worshipping eyes.

"Hi Charles! Girls! How's it going?" Scott said, slightly out of breath as he greeted their group. He had taken off his helmet and his red hair was tousled over his forehead. He was grinning down at Charles, ignoring the girls.

"We're good. Bobby's making a fool of himself down there-" Emma said sweetly as she crossed her legs and suddenly eyed Charles.

"Yeah, he sure is. Must be all that cake he ate. So, you'll be joining us for the movie, right Charles?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Of course! We had an agreement. But how do I meet up with you guys?"

"I can pick you up. I have some wheels. Does six sound good to you?"

"Yeah-"

"And why don't I drive you back home later after we finish up practice, so I will know where you live. That is, if you can wait a bit more while I shower-"

Charles pressed his lips together and nodded. That was a practical suggestion. He shrugged. "Sure-"

"Cool. See you then. Bye girls!" Scott waved to all of them and jogged back down the bleachers to get back to practice.

Emma was smiling at Charles strangely. She almost looked naughty and she shared the look with the other girls. They immediately had a silent understanding over the situation.

"What do you put in your milkshake, Charles? The fine-looking boys keep wanting to get into your yard for some reason-" Emma teased.

"What? What do you mean?" Charles asked, genuinely baffled by what she had said. It did not make sense to him. He was not familiar with that Kelis song.

Both Raven and Moira laughed at that, making Charles feel like he was being made into a butt of a joke he had no knowledge of and giving them a withering look. Raven reached for the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"She meant Scott's into you-"

"No way! No!" Charles said, his eyes going wide. All three girls were giggling now but in an easygoing way; there was no meanness in their laughter.

"I'm jealous, actually but if he likes you, you should give him a chance, Charles!" Raven said enthusiastically.

"He's just being friendly-" Charles suddenly blushed at the thought that Scott might really have a thing for him. That was not how he thought about Scott at all. Now that Emma told him her observation, he wasn't sure if he could feel comfortable around Scott. He did have an odd feeling about why Scott was suddenly being chummy with him.

"Right, really friendly-" Moira added in, rolling her eyes and smiling at Charles affectionately. "Damn, Charles! You are like a naive girl sometimes-"

Her words caused Charles to blush even more, making him put his legs together and look down at his lap. "I'm not-" He mumbled.

"Come here, Moira's just being Moira!" Raven suddenly reached out and hugged him. "We're just happy for you, ok? You're finally opening up to other things! So you better go with it! Who knows? You might end up liking Scott-" Charles smiled up at her hesitantly when he pulled back.

"Ok, we'll see-"

Scott met up with him at the school parking lot and they were both going into Scott's car. Scott's hair was still wet from his shower and he smelled strongly of soap, the smell permeating the entire car as they both sat down. Charles suddenly saw Mr Lehnsherr going to his own car and he saw Mr Lehnsherr look their way. His expression was sad as he looked over at them. Charles's face grew pale at the sight of him. He had wanted to get out of Scott's car. Scott could not see it but Charles was flustered. Mr Lehnsherr looked away from them and entered his own car. Charles felt himself seize up at the thought that Mr Lehnsherr looked so sad, seeing him with another boy. He almost tuned out what Scott was saying as he babbled on excitedly about the movie they will be watching. Scott drove off and Charles looked around in his seat, longingly gazing after Erik's car.

Weeks and then a couple of months went by since they were last together alone, but Charles still could not get Mr Lehnsherr out of his mind. There were several nights that he actually had a wet dream about Mr Lehnsherr, making him feel so desperately frustrated. He almost wanted to call Erik, but he was afraid of being rejected once more. That had hurt a lot as he recalled it. Charles was thinking about Erik as he lay back on his bed and stared at his picture in his cell phone again. Scott was in his room as well, sitting at the foot of his bed, a book in his hand. He and Scott had grown quite close that Charles got over feeling conscious over Scott's strange attention towards him. Scott kind of invited himself over so that they could study together, because Scott said he was having some difficulty with biochemistry. He didn't look like he was concentrating on it that well and he was not really listening to Charles's advice on creating a study method.

"Hey, can I take a look at your phone? What model is that?" Scott asked as he turned to look at Charles. He was moving towards Charles, who hurriedly locked his phone and tried to put it under his pillow. Scott threw his textbook down at the floor carelessly.

"It's not as nifty as your phone, Scott. It's nothing much-" Charles said, slightly annoyed with Scott for intruding in on his reverie over Erik.

"Come on, show me!" Scott cajoled as he sidled up close. He was going over Charles's body as he reached over to get his phone by force.

"No! Get off of me, Scott!" Charles cried out, giggling, trying to hold his phone out of reach but Scott was bigger and stronger than him. He was holding Charles's hand in his to grab the phone. Charles's face was close to Scott's face, but he did not see that Scott was gazing down at him gently, intent on his face. Charles was looking towards his phone, which he had been attempting to move out of Scott's reach. Charles suddenly turned his head towards Scott and then Scott, without warning, kissed his lips. Scott pulled back slowly and was looking down at Charles's startled expression with affection.

"Scott, what are you doing?"Charles said softly. He could feel Scott's body pressing hotly against his own. Charles was suddenly conscious of their bodies close together. He tried to wriggle free but Scott did it again, he bent down and began to kiss Charles, deeper this time, sucking on his lower lip. So Scott really was attracted to him. Scott kissed him for sometime. He struggled weakly, but then he stopped because...because he was enjoying the kissing somehow. He was returning the kiss Scott was giving him, his own body running hot, his hands going around Scott's neck. Thoughts of Erik came flashing through his head and Charles winced on the inside, feeling both heartsick that he was kissing someone else but at the same time, he reacted to Scott's gentleness towards him. They just made out on his bed; they didn't go all the way or do anything sexual. Charles felt afraid to even contemplate it. Scott was sitting back on his pillows and Charles's body was next to his after they finished. Charles had his head lying on top of Scott's chest and he had one hand loosely clutched over it. They just quietly and comfortably lay there together. Scott had one arm up and he was running his hands through Charles's hair.

"That was really nice," Scott murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"Have you...done something like this before? With another boy?" Charles asked quietly as he held onto Scott.

"No, never did. I kinda find you cute so I went with my gut. I just wanted to see what it's like with you. Maybe I'm just experimenting. Who knows? But I really like you, Charles. I know at the start of the year I didn't take notice of you. You were sort of, gawky and weird back then. You were always telling everyone to do this and that for Mr Lehnsherr and you avoided talking to any of us. But I had a talk with Raven and her friends and she said they were kind of sorry for you because you look lonely and that you were a nice kid after all. So...I got curious over you-"

"I see,"

Scott reached out, making it so Charles would look at him." So would it be ok for us to date? Nothing touchy-feely in front of the guys though. Just, you know...see each other-"

"Why are you doing this, Scott? Why do you even want me? Lots of girls out there would kill to date you-"

"Like I said, I wanna try things. I want to try something new. I've dated girls already. And I find you very attractive Charles. There's just something about you. I can't put my finger on it yet. So come on, lets start seeing each other-"

Charles held his blue gaze to his own and he thought about this for a moment. Scott was really kind to him, and he was tender as well. Like how Erik had been. The only difference is that Scott was his age and that there was nothing that would be in the way of them having a relationship. But Charles had no feelings for Scott. He didn't want to hurt Scott's feelings by telling him that. Charles felt confused as to how to proceed with this. He thought, maybe he could develop feelings for Scott in time.

"Ok," Charles said in a small voice, making Scott grin happily.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist up in the air as if he won over something, grabbed Charles and began kissing him again, making Charles laugh into the kiss.

Charles had told Raven and the rest after what had happened; that he and Scott are now a couple but that they aren't going to be showy about it, like what they had discussed. Raven and the rest were ecstatic for him and encouraged him to continue with this because Scott really was a catch and Charles deserved to be with someone who wants him. The only thing is...did Charles really want this? Charles was still confused and guarded about his situation with Scott. Scott was a really great guy and he treated Charles right but something was missing. He just didn't have the heart to tell anyone of his new friends how he felt.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for following my story this far. I was struggling with myself on whether to extend this further or to keep it short like I intended. I would like to apologize in advance but I am going ahead in keeping this story brief. It will only have 5 chapters plus the epilogue. The reason mainly is that I am going to be quite busy, and I would hate to keep you hanging. Plus there is that other historical fic I am focusing on, which had several re-writes as it is. I do my fics like this: I start a draft on notepad, then I paste everything on the word document from google drive, (Since I do not have MS Word) and then I copy everything here. It's a mess, I tell you! No auto-correct! I tried Open Office already but it had no decent auto correct either so I'm constantly trying to scan my own work and I see a few hits and miss (Actually lots!LOL) and I am glad you fine people point it out to me so I can correct it. Also I have my writing quirks, so pardon that. All the best to everyone! :)

_I'm just doing what he wants me to do but that doesn't mean I want this-_

Charles sighed quietly while sitting in the classroom, watching Mr Lehnsherr as he continued with his lessons. There was a change in Mr Lehnsherr over the course of a few months after the other discouraged him from attempting to start an affair. Charles could see that he was looking a bit...unkempt. He did not shave as much and if he did, he let the stubbles grow rather messily, like he did not care. His hair was longer and was tumbling over his ears. His clothes were clean though and he appeared to maintain his hygiene but Mr Lehnsherr just simply looked like he was in a state of apathy. It also affected the way he teaches but his students still respected him and pointed out any mistakes kindly. Charles worried for him and wanted so badly to talk with him again like they did before. But he couldn't because Mr Lehnsherr acted dismissive when he tried a few times. Mr Lehnsherr's expression may look indifferent, even weary but the suffering in his eyes was great, Charles's heart broke just to see it.

_If what we are doing is supposed to be for our own good, why is he so miserable? Why can't I get over feeling so unhappy that we could not continue as we are?_

Yes, Charles felt unhappy too even though he tries to hide it and now he is dating Scott. Scott was a cool guy, sure, but Scott was around mainly because he wanted to experiment and have a relationship on the grounds that he wanted to start something 'new' and he was only physically attracted to Charles. Charles thought that was such a shallow reason; so typical of boys his age to think like that. But Mr Lehnsherr was different. Their attraction for each other slowly built itself throughout the years, until finally Charles had decided to act on his feelings; which of course Mr Lehnsherr affectionately reciprocated...had their age difference not set them back. From the beginning, even before they spoke to each other and their eyes had met, Charles had realized there had been that spark between them.

They had the same thoughts and Mr Lehnsherr was interested in him as a person, had genuinely cared for his well-being and wanted him to be appreciated by his peers. The physical attraction was a factor but like what Raven had said before, it was like they belonged with each other. He did not feel such a thing with Scott. He felt regretful of the fact that Scott had kissed him and he responded. Now he could not break it off like that because then he would be the shallow one. And Scott had been so nice to him, even though he only recently noticed Charles. He had decided...to try one more time with Mr Lehnsherr but he will do things differently.

_I acted out so impulsively, pouncing on him the way I did. I'm such an idiot!_

Charles was pissed with himself for getting so carried away with trying to force something physical between him and Mr Lehnsherr; it must have been the reason why it drove the other away because then, Mr Lehnsherr would be seen by other people as a sexual predator of minors and that he had taken advantage of Charles when it was in fact the opposite. Mr Lehnsherr would have lost his job because of him and he would be considered some sort of victim, inevitably leading to the incarceration of the other if they were discovered. Charles was horrified that such a thing might possibly happen but maybe...just maybe they could work around that. He felt so confused because he still could not keep away from Mr Lehnsherr; no matter how many times the other rejected him. His desire for Erik burned deep inside of himself, made him so careless; made him so crazy with want that he dared to seduce the other. He kept these thoughts he had within. He did not tell Raven or the rest what was really going on inside of his head. He was afraid that would influence whatever decisions he made. So...he quietly waited for now, a plan forming in his head.

He hung out with the in-crowd nowadays, a wallflower no longer. He attended their parties and events, had fun with Raven and the girls because they acted like his personal fashion designers, trying to get him to dress in more hip and updated clothing. He was different from who he was before because he could charm anyone with his artless smile and his bright blue gaze. He was more outgoing and friendlier towards his peers. It was all thanks to Raven and the rest. Emma constantly coached him on how he could sweet-talk his way into anything. He secretly wanted to try it on Mr Lehnsherr but the girls shot down his hopes of attempting it because they somehow sensed he still wanted to get on Mr Lehnsherr's good side again. They advised him against it. Moira in the meantime, taught him to be more confident and firm, but at the same time approach others with more tact. It was ironic because Moira was anything but. She constantly got into some arguments herself because she was bossy and careless about what she said but oftentimes, she was a great motivator and her biting wit was appreciated by most. Although Charles was finally accepted by his classmates and peers alike, he would gladly throw it all away just so he could spend time with Erik again.

"Logan, could you tell Scott I'll be a bit late joining you guys. I have to take care of something-" Charles called out to Logan who was walking ahead of him. Logan stopped mid-stride and looked over at him. Logan is a good-looking guy but in a rough and rugged way; if only he was not so taciturn or surly, he would have been right up along the alley with Scott and Mr Lehnsherr. Scott had left ahead of Charles because he had to take care of something for the student council. They usually walk together from class to class nowadays and Charles was constantly seen with his group.

"Sure. By the way, do you have piano practice later, Charles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know a girl named Jean? The pretty redhead with the glasses?"

"Oh, yeah. Jean Grey! We're friends. She's really talented with the violin. We had practiced together a few times. What do you want to know about her?"

Logan, for the first time ever looked flustered, he struggled with what he wanted to say. He actually blushed and stammered. "Well, uh...she's kinda s-shy isn't she?"

"She's ok. Would you like me to introduce you both?" Charles asked pointedly, giving Logan a small, knowing smile.

"Well...if you could. I would like that-" Logan mumbled, his blush deepening as he looked down. _So this big hulking guy has a thing for Jean!_

"Tell you what; you can make me as your excuse to visit the music room. Come over pretending to say 'Hi' to me and I will introduce you then-"

Logan looked up quickly, his face brightening."That's a good idea, Charles. Thanks!" Logan managed to form some semblance of a smile on his unsmiling lips it made Charles giggle.

 "Ok, I have to go. I will see you later!"

"Yeah, later!"

Charles walked off back to their homeroom. He knew Mr Lehnsherr was taking a short break for his next class then. Charles slowly opened the door and went in.

"Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles called out softly. Mr Lehnsherr looked up from his scribbling and faced Charles. The expression on his face was blank, but his eyes seemed to narrow down with pain at the sight of him. Charles hesitated for a moment. He did not want Erik looking at him and thinking of him in a negative way.

"Please don't send me away, Mr Lehnsherr. We need to talk-"

"Charles, there is nothing to talk about unless it is related to your academics or anything pertaining to school-" Erik said in a testy voice, frowning.

Charles froze at the door. Erik was trying to be dismissive again, even through the pain that was so obvious in his eyes. But Charles won't give him a chance to do it this time. Charles went forward anyway and stood close to Mr Lehnsherr's table, even as the other glared at him, acting stiff and cautious.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you act like you don't care? I can see it's hurting you...the way it's hurting me but...but we don't have to let it go on like this-" Charles said gently, inching closer to Erik's side of the table. Erik's face was quivering as he drew near. He looked away from Charles, towards the row of empty seats ahead.

"I understand your position, Erik. I do. I'm scared too but I want to be brave. Even after you cut off any ties with me, even if you've pushed me away, I still love you. I just want you to know that. I know you and I being together is just wrong...but should we let that stop us if we can be together now?" Charles continued with his tender, imploring words. A tear was sliding down Mr Lehnsherr's eye and his chest was actually heaving, as if he was trying to suppress himself.

"You love me...don't you, Erik? You don't have to say it out loud because I can feel it-"

"Why are you saying this to me now? Aren't you with Scott?" Erik said in a trembling voice, his face still looking wounded, as if in pain.

Charles was taken aback by what he had said. "How did you know about that?"

"I saw the both of you coming out of your house. You...you kissed-"He admitted.

Now Charles was shocked; he stared at Erik with wide eyes and then he relaxed and reached out to touch Erik's hand which was still on the table. Erik, it seems watched him from a distance and he saw him and Scott being affectionate towards each other. Erik jumped in his seat as if he had an electric shock at the touch of Charles's fingers. He looked up at Charles's face then.

"I don't love Scott, Erik. You asked me to try and be with someone my age. Well guess what? I can't love him because I'll say it again, I'm still in love with you. Whatever I have with Scott, it can't compare to what we have. I miss you, Erik. I want to be with you-"

Charles entwined his fingers through Erik's own and held his hand firmly, smiling at him. Erik did not pull away this time.

"I'm breaking it off with Scott. And I just want you to know...I'm here. I'm waiting for you, if you can also wait for me. Nothing intimate has to happen between us now...maybe that could happen later. Like I said before, my body and my heart belongs to you-"  Charles said tenderly, his voice barely audible but Erik heard him clearly.

Erik looked like he was about to break down in front of Charles as more tears flowed down his face. He wanted to reach up and hug Charles to himself but he was still hesitating. Charles let go of his hand and reached into his pocket, taking out a flyer and laying it on Erik's table.

"I have a piano recital at this event in a few weeks. I want you to come see me and we could talk after. It would really mean a lot to me if you were there-"

Without another word, Charles turned around and headed for the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Erik, still smiling and then he left. Erik reached down and looked at the flyer. He let out a breath. _Can he find it in himself to not be afraid any more and just be with Charles?_

The night of the event, Charles was nervously pacing around in the dressing room. His hands felt clammy as he went back and forth across the floor. He was wearing a black tuxedo and new wingtip shoes his mother had purchased for him. Both his mom and dad were out there, waiting for his debut performance. He had never played in front of a large crowd before. He had played this piece over and over in the music room and at home, practicing until he got it right and he hoped that he would be able to perform it perfectly without messing up. He saw Moira, Emma and Raven sitting up front to watch him play. Jean Grey entered the room, wearing a pale pink lace dress. She was not wearing her glasses this time and she looked so pretty, her dark red hair complimenting her pale skin and the color of her dress. In the background, he could hear the faint lilting of a harp solo by one of his peers in the music club. He knew it was coming to it's end.

"I didn't see him, Charles. Sorry-" Jean said glumly as she sat in one of the chairs, watching his face. She meant Mr Lehnsherr, of course. She was made privy to Charles's situation with their teacher. Of all the friends he had made recently, he had opened up most to Jean for some reason. Perhaps it was because they are similar in a way, trying to improve themselves and to join in on the last year of their high school lives. Jean was the first friend he made in the music club and she was even shyer than he was, barely speaking at all. But because they became close, she started to open up to people, thanks to his encouragement. It was the same as the support he received from Raven and the girls. They had helped him with Jean by helping her dress up better. They really love doing makeovers.

Charles sighed audibly, his eyebrows drawing down as he stared at his shiny black shoes. It could only mean that Erik was not brave enough to face him yet.

_I won't give up on us, Erik. I'll find a way for us to be together-_

"It's ok, Jean. Thanks for taking a look for me-"

"Charles," Jean began timidly, looking down at her hands that she had primly placed above her crossed legs."Logan asked me out-"

Charles's smile widened, his eyes brightening."Really? That's wonderful then!"

Jean returned the smile, glad that Charles was happy for her. She was afraid at first but since she had Charles's approval, it gave her some confidence in herself. Logan had frequently visited Charles in the music room and had engaged her in their conversation and although Logan was brief during the first few visits, he began to talk to her more and when they were outside, Logan was friendly towards her. Charles then told Jean that Logan was into her. She did find Logan very appealing and she had whispered in Charles's ear once that she found Logan sexy. No one would have been able to drag that out of her even under threat of torture if it wasn't Charles she could tell it to.

"I hope yours would work out as well, Charles-" Jean said kindly, her expression sympathetic. Charles reached out and held her hand. There was a knock at the door by one of the other music club members.

"It's time," the student called out. Charles and Jean looked at each other. Charles let out a breath. He was extremely nervous; this was almost equivalent to how he felt when he was plotting to seduce Erik back then. He was breathing through his mouth again, exhaling and straightening his suit. He stopped for a moment at the door.

"You can do it, Charles!" Jean encouraged and Charles looked over at her and nodded, trying to look confident.

 "This is boring the hell out of me!" Victor groaned in his seat. He was right behind Raven and her friends, Emma and Moira. Moira turned around to glare at him and spoke to him in a spiteful tone of voice.

"Nothing your asinine Neanderthal brain can handle, I guess-"

"What? Did you just call me an asshole?" Victor said, frowning.

Moira turned back in her seat, fuming. This was Charles's night. She hated it when people make offhand comments on things they don't understand. Emma gently reached out and patted Moira's knee.

"There, there! You shouldn't try to get yourself worked up over someone with a limited brain capacity-"

"Did she just call me an asshole?" Victor queried again but he was left ignored.

He sat back in his chair, disgusted. "Girls!"He muttered in his seat. He had come to this event because Scott and Bobby had forced him to come, as a moral support to their new friend, Charles. Logan was also sitting next to Scott. Victor would have thought he would get some sympathy from Logan but Logan was different tonight. He watched the entire performance, as if he was moved by it. Victor always knew Logan was the silent type who did not take any bullshit and was certainly not into this 'artistic' stuff. But no. He seemed like he was not himself tonight. Bobby was already snoring in his chair, his head tilted back and his mouth open. Scott also looked like he was about to nod off but then he slapped at Bobby's chest to wake him up and he looked around at everyone.

"Charles is up! Let me borrow your camera, Bobby!"

Bobby blearily pulled his camera out, his eyes out of focus. "Here," They were going to record Charles's debut piano solo.

Raven was also busy adjusting her SLR camera to record the performance as well so she was not able to crack a comment at Victor earlier, she left that to her other two friends. She excitedly positioned the camera on her lap as Charles crossed the stage to go to the piano. He looked like his old uptight self again somehow, the way he nervously walked over to the piano, his expression grim. She silently wished him well as she followed his movements.

Charles was slightly blinded by the glare of the overhead lights of the stage, that he could barely see the people watching him in their seats. They looked hazy in the dimness. When his eyes adjusted and he was able to see the large crowd though, Charles almost wished his vision did not clear. He sat on the piano bench and slightly turned his head to look at all these people again; he felt like running back through the curtains out of mortal fear. He almost had a feeling he would suddenly pass out and humiliate himself. His heart was clipping hard in his chest and his palms grew cold; icy as he positioned himself over at the piano. He realized he was holding his breath and then he exhaled, releasing it. He faintly heard the announcer say his name and the name of the piece he would be playing, Yiruma's 'River Flows in you' and supposedly, it would have been his cue to play but he completely froze up. He suddenly could not remember how to begin. He let out a small moan of fear and then he looked over to where Raven and the rest were sitting. Their presence was encouraging and they were making gestures for him to proceed, hopefully gazing up at him and willing him on that he might find the courage to begin. He also saw his parents sitting amongst the hushed crowd and he wished for a sudden power outage so that he could have an excuse not to continue. He did not want to let them down. He was afraid, so afraid as his eyes roved over these people.

He suddenly saw _Him_. Just when he thought Mr Lehnsherr would not show up to watch his recital, he came at the right time. Charles felt his heart beat slowing down, he was tuning out the crowd and his eyes were on Erik alone. Erik was so handsome tonight; he had his hair cut again and he was wearing this gray suit coat over a black shirt which was open at the collar. He wore matching gray pants and he had his hands in his pockets. His face was clean-shaven and he was giving Charles a faint and easy smile, his gaze tender. He nodded once, the nod seeming to indicate for Charles to begin. Mr Lehnsherr was standing in one of the aisles, oblivious to everything else around him. His eyes were on Charles alone. Charles suddenly felt his worries melt away, a calm and warm feeling coming over him and he smiled back at Erik. He began to play the piano piece, and he started on it perfectly, his fingers seeming to fly over the keys.

[Piano Piece Here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0) ***** [Please note there was no intention to infringe. The intention was to share the music of the pianist. Copying a new link from a legitimate source from Youtube VEVO. Additional Author's note: If you click this link, it will close AO3 and direct you to the source]

He was looking down at his fingers nimbly moving over the keys and the music sheet before him and yet Erik held his gaze, when he lifted his head from time to time, it was as though this current of affection and understanding passed between them and it was only them and no one else that mattered in that moment. Erik's face trembled with emotion, his eyes seeming to be over bright with tears as he watched Charles performing that piece that they had both listened to in his car, three years back and Charles was playing it for him now. _It only meant Charles had cherished that first moment they had alone together._ He knew Charles was not playing it for this crowd. It was for him. Charles kept on smiling at him warmly as he looked up from the keys occasionally, drawing confidence from Erik's comforting presence as he continued. A tear escaped Erik's eye and slid down his cheek. He wiped it away and watched as Charles got to the end of his piece. At first there was no reaction from the crowd, they were looking at Charles strangely but Charles's mother was the first to stand up, clapping, followed by his dad and then Raven and her friends followed suit, with Scott hooting and shouting "Yeah!" The loud applause was quite a pleasant surprise for Charles. He smiled winningly at everyone, bowing his head slightly, flushed as he basked in the enthusiastic response from the crowd and he began to make his way back towards the curtains, waving his hand up once as he left. He noticed that Erik was gone from the aisle all of the sudden.

Charles still hung out at the back of the large red curtains, looking for Erik and wondering if he sat back in one of the seats. He was hoping Erik would come around towards the stage to speak with him, that may be the reason why he was gone from the aisles. He was standing in the narrow passageway behind the curtain where the performers usually pass through to get to the stage.

"Excuse me, Charles! It's time for my solo!" Jean said as she started up the steps to the passageway. Charles reached for her hand, the one holding the bow as she drew close to him. Her violin was in her other hand. She looked flushed and nervous but she was still going to go through with this because Charles was able to survive his own piano recital.

"Break a leg!" Charles said warmly and kissed her cheek. She smiled brightly at the kiss. "Thanks! I heard your performance, Charles! You were just amazing!"

"Thank you, but I feel that you will be the one blowing the crowd away with your performance-"

Jean giggled and then she went off to perform her piece. Charles still hung around at the curtains, hopefully waiting. A hand suddenly reached out for his hand. Charles smiled, thinking it was Erik but it was actually Scott. He drew Charles forward and kissed him on the lips for some time.

"Babe, you rocked that piano! You were so awesome!" Scott enthused as he pulled back and looked down at Charles, hugging him. Charles tried to hide his disappointment because he did not want Scott to see it so he tried to make it so his expression was enthusiastic.

"Thank you, Scott!" Charles smiled at him softly and then he pulled back. He gestured towards the greenroom. "I have to get back there and wait for our final stage appearance with the rest. I will see you guys later, ok?"

"Sure! And Charles, I want you to come over to my house tonight to celebrate-"

Charles was still wondering about where Erik could be that he said 'Yes' to Scott without thinking about what Scott had said, he was that distracted. After the Music Club performance was done and Charles had changed into his street clothes, he went to his parents first, who congratulated him on his own performance.

"You were just wonderful up there, Charles! I'm so proud of you!" Sharon said as she hugged Charles. Charles's dad Brian put his hand on Charles's shoulder, smiling at him affectionately. "You just about made my dream come true, Charles! An Xavier performing live for a crowd-"

Charles smiled at both of them sheepishly, slightly embarrassed and blushing. "Thank you. Listen, me and my friends will go out for a while. I might be home late-"

"That's ok, Son! Just  go with them and enjoy this night. Do your thing-" Brian said giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then Charles made his way towards his friends who waited for him. Raven and the rest gushed over his performance, encouraging him to pursue this further.

"Thanks everyone! But to be honest, I don't know if I can do that again! I almost had a heart attack up there-"

"Yeah, I noticed you were so nervous Charles but you got through it. You did a damned good job!" Raven smiled at him and was hugging him to herself affectionately.

"Well it was thanks to Mr Lehnsherr. He was standing out there encouraging me-"

Raven frowned."Charles, Mr Lehnsherr wasn't here-"

"Yes he was! I saw him!" Charles said, a frown also crossing his face and making him furrow his brow. He looked around at everybody, curious. Scott and his group made their way towards Charles, hearing the part of their conversation where Charles was looking for Mr Lehnsherr. They were all supposed to go together to eat out. Logan had Jean standing next to him and she was giving Charles a questioning look.

"Not one of you ever saw Mr Lehnsherr? He was here a while ago-" Everyone shook their heads. Charles looked stunned; a strange feeling coming over him as if he had been dowsed with cold water.

_Did I...just imagine he was here for me?_

Charles could not accept what they were telling him. Perhaps it was because Mr Lehnsherr came and went, just to see his performance alone. That was it. He felt as if there was a heavy and cold knot in his stomach but he shrugged it off and he proceeded to join his friends to eat at this local diner to celebrate Charles's successful performance. Charles was sure Mr Lehnsherr was there in the aisles. He was there. Charles wanted to know why Erik did not speak to him. He was feeling ecstatic earlier but now it ebbed away from him because thoughts of Erik occupied his mind. His consciousness was somewhere else as he pretended to laugh and talk with everyone. He pulled up his cell phone while he was at the doorway of the diner, almost wanting to call Erik and then he stopped himself. He was with his friends right this moment, it was not the right time to call Erik now. Raven drew Charles aside to talk with him while their table was being prepared. Emma was instructing the boys to set up their tables and chairs close while Moira talked with the owner of the diner to place their orders.

"Charles, why would you think Mr Lehnsherr would be there earlier? Weren't you two supposed to keep apart so you wouldn't start getting into each other again?" Raven said in a low voice, furtively looking at Scott as he helped his friends pull the chairs to their table. Charles ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"I just thought Mr Lehnsherr would be there to support me. I kind of spoke to him and asked him to come watch me-" Charles admitted.

"What? You spoke with him again? Charles this will just ruin things for the both of you-"

"I know, but I couldn't help myself-"

"He did not come to the recital anyway. We would have seen him if he was and he would not have been the type to be rude and just leave. Listen, Charles. You have to make a decision. Do you want to try with Mr Lehnsherr again? What about Scott?"

Charles looked away, his expression tormented; in pain. He was making sure the group did not see his face. "I don't know where all of this is headed. I just don't know. I still...love Mr Lehnsherr. And what I and Scott have, it's nothing as deep as that-"

"Charles, Scott really likes you. Maybe you should give him some more chance to show it to you. As long as you keep holding on to something too idealistic and impossible, like a relationship with Mr Lehnsherr, you won't be happy-" Raven said as she stared at his face intently.

Charles turned to look at her, his eyes wide."I still believe in Mr Lehnsherr's love for me-"He said softly. Raven gently shook her head and hugged him. The table was almost set. Raven whispered in his ear."I can't stop you. Whatever you decide, it's up to you, Charles-"

Charles nodded against her cheek and then he joined the rest as they pulled up their chairs and waited for the food to arrive. Later, Charles climbed into Scott's car, ready to get back home and everyone else began to leave, driving off in their own cars. Moira had her car and was taking Emma and Raven home, while Logan had his own car and was taking Jean back to her own home. Victor and Bobby left in Bobby's car. Charles enjoyed their banter and easy laughter at the diner even though Charles felt completely disconnected from them. The night was pretty cold, as if it was about to rain. Charles was glad he wore his new leather jacket and he had a plaid scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Scott suddenly tugged on that scarf and kissed Charles's lips. Charles pulled away from him, smiling weakly.

"Not out here, Scott! It's time we head home. I'm kind of tired-"

"Ok, home it is-" Scott said with a naughty grin that Charles did not get at first but then he noticed Scott was not driving him towards his own street. He was going down a different street. He gave Scott a baffled look.

"Scott, we're going the wrong way-"

"No, we aren't! Did you forget or something? I asked you earlier if I could take you back to my place so we can celebrate privately. You said yes-"

Charles tensed up in his seat, giving Scott a frown. He did recall saying yes to Scott. He was not sure he wanted Scott to clarify on what that 'private' celebration he mentioned really means. Charles thought it was really awful timing but he decided it was time to tell Scott that they should break it off. They weren't really broadcasting that they were a couple in school, they just sort of dated and see each other from time to time, so it would not look bad for Scott if they did part ways. Scott himself had said once that he was attracted to Charles physically but he could not feel that Scott was serious with pursuing a relationship with him. He tried to see if he could love Scott, but he could not lie to himself and pretend to love him. It just wasn't right.

"Ok, Scott. Let's go to your place. I have something I want to tell you-" Charles said quietly and Scott smiled to himself and drove on.

Scott immediately led Charles to his own bedroom, telling him his parents were out for the night. Charles hesitated but Scott coaxed him and now they were both alone in Scott's room. Scott helped him out of his leather jacket and they sat back on Scott's bed. Scott had a dark look in his eyes as he drew closer to Charles. He wanted to make out. He was running his hand on one of Charles's thighs as he sidled up to Charles, forcing the other to lean back on the bed.

"Scott, I should have talked with you about this before. I just wasn't sure how to begin-" Charles began. He was really not in the mood to start making out with Scott right now just when he was intending to break things off with him. He tried to push Scott's hand away but the other's hot palm was now touching his chest.

"You can tell me that later. I want to do something else right now-" Scott murmured against his cheek and began to kiss his neck. Scott was tugging at the buttons of his dark blue sweater and was reaching for the buttons of his white shirt. Charles gently pushed his hands away, his eyes growing heavy with the hot touching from Scott.

"Scott, please-" Charles whispered softly. Scott was reaching for both his cheeks and was kissing him hungrily. Charles could feel the pounding of his pulse in his ears, beating in time with his chest. Scott was really getting into this, drawing a reaction from him. Scott pulled back, gasping and he started to take his own shirt off, hurriedly unbuttoning it and then he threw it down onto the floor. He was pushing Charles back into the bed, his eyes darkening further.

"Charles-" Scott moaned as he pressed his body up to Charles, grinding seductively against him and they kissed again. Charles felt sluggish as he pressed his palms up against Scott's feverish body. _How do I tell him I can't go through with this anymore? How?_

Scott was kissing his neck again and had successfully unbuttoned his shirt, feeling for one of his nipples with his thumb, making Charles gasp out. He was now reaching for Charles's belt unbuckling it. Charles turned his burning face away, at war with himself on how to tell Scott to stop. Things were getting too hot and deep for Scott that Charles was afraid to tell him to stop, not wanting to make Scott feel rejected or to hurt his feelings. He was confused on what he had to do. Scott wants him now. Charles was pushing at his shoulders.

"Scott, stop. I don't want to do this-"

"Yes, you do Charles-" Scott moaned and dove in to kiss Charles's red lips. Charles moaned into the kiss when Scott reached out to touch him between the legs.

_It hurt at first, that was inevitable but the heat between them was amazing. It was burning away at Charles's senses as their bodies rocked against each other. Charles had darkly dreamed of this lusty moment. To be wanted like this; to be desired. Charles pressed his feverish cheek against the pillow, moaning over and over, his trembling thighs tightening, his body undulating upwards to feel the other's length deep inside of himself. Charles felt scalding tears flow down his cheeks as he let this continue. It was so hot, so primal...he wanted nothing more than to lose himself into this moment. I'm coming again, Oh God! Charles thought desperately as his own hips quickened upwards._

 

 ***** Link not mine

Here are the looks I had intended for my Cherik Babies to have:

  
<http://i996.photobucket.com/albums/af89/fireflydown/Mcavoyed%20and%20Fassbendered/jamesmcavoy.jpg>

<http://i996.photobucket.com/albums/af89/fireflydown/Mcavoyed%20and%20Fassbendered/tumblr_m7ojvgJTHi1rqr4iio1_500.jpg>

I don't claim ownership of the pictures, just found them online.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for following my Cherik fic. Since there are some people who have wanted to see more of this story (My real life friends included), I will extend this story to 10 chapters. It might take me a little bit more time because my priority is my other historical fic (I am struggling with this one because it is hard to get into that feeling of what it was like during WWII. I've been reading war novels to get my self in the zone :( ) So please bear with me, I will do my best to deliver if I can! Love you all! ;) <3
> 
> P.S. Sorry for all the mistakes and quirks again. Fixing stuff as I go along. Thanks to Janice, my RL friend for pointing out things I needed to correct :)

_Charles quietly stirred on the rumpled sheets, sighing happily to himself. He hoped his parents wouldn't worry too much that he did not get back home last night. He sent his mother a text message anyway, telling her he slept at a friend's house. He turned to look at the sleeping form lying at his side and he could not help but smile. Whatever happened last night...it was just special. It was something he had always been curious about but was glad he experienced it with someone who cared about him. He sidled up close and ran his hand over that smooth and muscled back, his fingers going up to the tumbled over hair. He kissed his lover's shoulder as he continued with the caresses. The other sighed, his back still to Charles and then he turned around, smiling down at him. He looked happy and relieved as well. Charles reached up and touched Erik's cheek gently._

How did it end up that Charles was in Erik's bed and not in Scott's bed? Charles never would have thought that it would happen the way it did happen. He had always thought there might come a time that they would eventually come back to each other and fulfill this need to be together...but not this soon. Charles had been making out with Scott in his bed last night and Scott had touched him down there and the moment he did, Charles had freaked out. He did not want Scott to be his first. He was saving himself up for Erik. He was angry at himself for letting Scott continue, hating the fact that he seemed to have led the other on to do this. Perhaps it had been his own moment of hesitation and weakness that had fueled it. Charles rashly pushed Scott off of himself. He did it so violently, crying and thrashing out that he had hit Scott's face, immediately causing the other to pull back, startled. Charles hurriedly got up from the bed and ran for Scott's door, trying to force it open but the lock was too intricate for him to move. There was an additional metal flap that hung over the door that he did not see; usually a door would pull inwards but he was unable to open the door for some reason _._ He was rashly pulling at the door jamb, trying to force it open. It would not budge.

"Let me out! Please, let me out!" Charles moaned, crying as he tugged hard at the door, his vision clouded over with tears.

"Charles-" Scott said as he stood at Charles's back. Charles ignored him and kept pulling at the door desperately. "Charles, it's ok. Calm down-"

Scott finally reached out and touched Charles's hand gently, speaking in a soft voice."Hey, it's ok! Here, I'll open it for you-"

Charles's breath was hitching as Scott opened the door for him by pulling at the metal flap and throwing the door wide open. He looked up at Scott's face, his expression shocked and perplexed as he saw that the other was looking at him gently. He still held Charles's hand and then he chuckled ruefully."You could have just said no, you don't want to have sex. I would have stopped if it scares you that much, you know?"

"I did tell you to stop and you didn't-" Charles said in a tight voice, his eyes still wet with tears. Scott released his hand and lifted both his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, I got carried away. A thick-headed jock like me would need to be told twice-" Scott was still smiling at him gently and then he reached out and put an arm over Charles's shoulder. He led Charles towards his study desk that looked quite neglected. It was filled with magazines, comic books, cds and other bric-a-brac. He had Charles sit on a chair to calm him further and then he drew a chair up for himself and he faced Charles.

"Alright. You said you were going to say something-" Scott said and he was looking at Charles with a serious expression. After the way Charles had behaved, Scott had a general idea of what Charles had wanted to say. He was strangely accepting it even before the other had said it. Charles was hesitant but he managed to say what he wanted to say, his voice barely audible.

"I...I was going to tell you that...that I can't continue with this, Scott. I tried to see if I could feel something for you, but I can't lie to you anymore and I can't force myself to feel something that I couldn't. And you said, you were just trying things out with me. You can't possibly be serious and want to be with me for real-"

"I understand, Charles. And you are right. I was just curious I guess. I thought you would go for it with me. Honestly, I wanted you to but if you couldn't go through with it, I wouldn't have forced it-"

Charles stared at him with wide, startled eyes."R-Really?"

Scott chuckled at him and touched his hair affectionately."Yes, really! I'm not such a jerk that I wouldn't care about how you feel. I do care. And I guess, I'm sorta sorry myself because I wasn't clear on what I did want. I must've made you feel less than how you should be treated. I think you're a great guy, Charles. You deserve someone who could be more direct than how I could ever be-"

Charles finally managed an unsure smile. Scott was really nice. If he weren't, he would have had a shouting match with Charles or took advantage of him because he was smaller. He was strangely understanding over the entire thing. Scott reached out and held both his hands."Your hands are cold. Maybe you need to have something to get you warm-"

"Um, I'm ok. I just want to get back home-"

"No, Seriously! You are cold. I'll get you something to drink. Do you want coffee or hot cocoa?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yeah, my mom has some of that. I'll get you some. Stay here,"

Scott returned with some mint tea and they sat in companionable silence as Charles drank his tea. When he was halfway done, Scott told him he would drive Charles home. Charles shook his head.

"No, I want to take a walk. I just need to clear my head, think things through before I get back home-"

"Are you sure?" Scott was reluctant for Charles to leave by himself but they do have a relatively safe neighborhood. He finally relented because Charles looked like he could not be budged.

Charles nodded, smiling. "I'm sure. And Scott...thanks so much for being really cool about things. I thought it would be kind of awkward between us-"

"I wouldn't want it to be. We are friends after all-"

Charles couldn't help himself that he reached out and hugged Scott, causing Scott to laugh and hug Charles tightly to himself one final time. Scott pulled back and touched Charles's cheek. "By the way, you really can punch a guy out hard, Charles! Damn! Your knuckles are pretty strong! Must be all that piano stuff you are doing-"

Charles started laughing at that, slapping a hand at Scott's shoulder."Ouch! Geez, Charles! You should be on the football team! Jesus, you're heavy-handed!"

They had a good laugh over it and then Charles found himself outside of Scott's door, saying goodbye. He walked down the lamp-lit streets slowly, a faint smile still on his lips. Scott was ok. Maybe he should ask Raven and the rest to help find someone for Scott. If not, Scott would eventually find the right person that would be a perfect match for him. Charles was not too familiar with Scott's neighborhood that he was not sure which street to turn to get to the main street. He walked for some time, regretting the fact that he did not take Scott's offer of a ride home. He was going to head towards a convenience store he saw in the distance, to ask directions when it started to rain heavily. Charles was only able to get under the shelter of a nearby closed store, hiding under the awning. He took out his cell phone, intending to call Scott but he suddenly stopped. He stared down at his phone for a moment. He and Mr Lehnsherr never did get to have that talk that he wanted to have with him. This was an opportunity to get Mr Lehnsherr to finally talk with him. There was a chance Erik might say no, and might tell him to call someone else but when it comes to Erik, Charles always took his chances. Love was about taking chances, after all. Impulsively, he dialed Erik's number, hoping the other would pick up. There was a slight rustling sound and Erik finally picked up the call.

"Charles?" Erik said in a gravelly and tired voice. Charles must have just woken him up from sleep.

Charles pressed the phone to his ear, cupping another hand close to his mouth because the rain was too loud. "Erik. I'm stuck out here in the rain. I'm at this store, It's called Sentinel Hardware. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes. Why are you there?"

"I'll tell you if you will pick me up. Would you please come, Erik?" Charles asked steadily; his heart was beating fast, hoping that Erik will not blow him off. Erik took his time answering. "Alright, Charles-"

Charles waited under the awning for fifteen minutes, tops. The rain was letting up to a slight drizzle but he hoped Erik would still come for him. Erik's silver colored car came into sight and stopped close to the awning. Charles opened the passenger door and climbed in. His hair was only slightly wet from the rain. When he turned to face Erik, he felt his heartbeat stop for a moment and he grew pale. Erik was wearing the same clothes he was wearing back when Charles saw him in the aisles. _He was there!_

"Erik, you came to my piano recital, but why didn't you speak with me? Why did you leave?"

Erik looked over at him with oddly hazy eyes, his expression looking like he was about to nod off. Then Charles inhaled. The strong smell of liquor surrounded them both in the car. Erik had been drinking and yet he managed to drive his car out to pick Charles up. Charles did not say anything at first and waited for Erik to answer. Erik let out a breath and shook himself slightly.

"I don't know, Charles. I'm driving you back to your home-" Erik said dully. There was a change in his expression when Charles brought up the recital. He looked ill.

"No Erik! You are not doing that until we finish with our talk-" Charles said defiantly as he stared hard at Erik. Erik was looking annoyed as he tightened his hands around the steering wheel and glared out at Charles.

"So talk. Let's have our damn talk right here and now!" Erik said, raising his voice. Charles reached up and caressed his face gently, surprising Erik.

"Erik, stop hiding from me. I know you're hurting over something that happened. Tell me-" Charles said in a soft and loving voice, his eyes glimmering with his feelings. Erik did not push his hand away. He looked like he was pained over some memory or thought.

"I saw you and Scott kiss back at the curtains at your recital. I was going to speak with you but you didn't see me. I thought you were breaking things off with him but I must have been mistaken-" Erik finally mumbled. _So that was it._

"Erik, I did break it off with Scott. I broke it off with him tonight-" Charles said. Erik looked up with hope rising in his eyes but then he turned away from Charles's touch, frowning.

"Why did you break it off with him just now?" Erik said in a sulking voice, Charles almost wanted to reach out and hug Erik to comfort him.

"It's not easy to just say things without thinking them through, Erik. I hesitated because I was afraid; I wasn't sure how to break it off without sounding like a shallow jerk. I was so confused on what I was supposed to say or do while we were in his bed-" Charles began but Erik's ears pricked up angrily at the word 'bed', interrupting Charles as he spoke.

"What? What the hell were you doing in his bed?" Erik said in a curdling voice. He looked murderous, not towards Charles but towards Scott.

"Erik, please let me finish what I was saying. I just want you to know the truth because I-"

Erik suddenly started the ignition, threw the clutch in violently and his car swerved about crazily as he sped off. Charles's eyes widened. "Erik, what are you doing?"

Erik did not answer him; his eyes were drawn down angrily as he drove like a maniac. His hold on the steering wheel was tight; his knuckles were white as he gripped down on it. He was acting too impulsively; perhaps his inebriation had something to do with it because it clouded his better judgment.

"Where does that bastard live, Charles?"

"Erik?" Charles asked in a small voice, giving Erik a strange look. _Why would he be so mad? It's not like he and I are a couple-_

But then he realized Erik was acting jealous because deep inside, he had always thought he and Charles are 'together'. Charles gently reached out to touch Erik's hand on the steering wheel. "Erik, nothing happened. If you must know, Scott did want to get intimate but I stopped him because I belong to you. I want you to be my first and if I have to wait for the longest time before I give myself to you I will because I love you that much-" Charles said with feeling, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Erik suddenly stopped the car to a screeching halt and faced Charles with disbelieving, wide eyes. Charles moved in on him and drew him close, hugging him.

"I love you, Erik. Only you. If you want me to keep saying that I will-" Charles whispered against his cheek. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. He flung his own arms around Charles and drew him into a hungry and desperate kiss. It has been a while. He'd yearned to kiss Charles again and it made him so rash and so careless, he wanted to throw all caution away. They kissed for a long while, the kiss salty-sweet with their mingling tears and their longing for each other. Erik felt as if he was eating up Charles's mouth, sucking on his red lips and his spittle, drawing him in. Charles gently pulled back and planted soft kisses around Erik's face as Erik looked down at him lovingly. Charles kept on holding onto his neck and then he reached out and touched his cheek. "Erik, please take me with you-" Charles whispered, his voice slightly trembling as he held Erik's gaze. Erik stared at Charles's face for a length of time, not saying anything. He finally nodded. Charles sat back in his seat, smiling at him diffidently, his cheeks flushed. Erik returned the smile as he drove them both back to his house.

This was the first time he would set foot in Erik's house. Erik's house was neat and clean. The first thing Charles saw was his living room, lined up with books on low cabinets. Then he saw the wine bottles on Erik's living room table and a half empty wine glass. He had been drinking alone, it seems. Erik's house was not too big, but it was cozy and warm, colored in various shades of dark red and soft browns. Erik took Charles's leather coat and hung it on a coat rack. When Erik walked about, slightly weaving, Charles realized Erik was drunk. _He was drinking because of_ _me_ \- Charles thought in dismay. It was a wonder he was even able to drive properly and talk without slurring his speech. Charles stood there for a moment, waiting for Erik to return to the living room. Erik left to go into the kitchen and then he came back to Charles, carrying a glass of water. He was handing it towards Charles.

"I'm sorry. I've been drinking. I must taste awful when we kissed-" Erik apologized, smiling ruefully. Charles reached for the glass and slowly settled it onto the living room table then he drew close to Erik, holding onto his arms. Erik was looking down at him strangely, his eyebrows drawing down; his gaze intense.

"I don't care about that. Just tell me, Erik. Do you want something to happen between us tonight?" Charles asked him directly and he thought if the other objected, he was not going to take no for an answer. He did not know where he kept finding the courage to be rash and straightforward with Erik like this. Perhaps when you love someone so much you just lose any sensibility or level-headedness and just throw it out the window.

Erik looked like he was about to say some form of apology, perhaps say words filled with his hesitation, cautiously indicating that the right thing has to be done. But what came out of his mouth was, "Yes,"

Charles nodded at that and then he gave Erik a questioning look."Bedroom?"

Erik's face, which had been flushed already from all his drinking appeared to blush even more as Charles gave him a seductive smile. And then Erik pointed out where the bedroom was. Charles walked with sure steps, entering Erik's bedroom. It was colored in sky-blue paint and the sheets were blindingly white on his bed, his pale blue pillows and coverlet carefully set up at the head of the bed. Charles smiled faintly as he looked around at the room. He did not go directly to the bed. He was staring out the window first as Erik followed him inside. Charles felt oddly calm and contented as he turned to look at Erik. Erik sat at the foot of the bed, whose eyes were focused only on him as he moved about. Charles finally went towards the bed, putting his hands on Erik's shoulders. His face was solemn; a determined look shining out of his eyes. He bent his head close and then he kissed Erik. Erik moaned into the kiss and held Charles's sides as the other continued. Charles felt his heart quickening, a rush going through his body as he held Erik's cheek and the kissing grew more frantic.

Their bodies rolled onto the bed as they kept on kissing, with Charles initially lying on top of the other, grinding up against him. Erik turned Charles around onto the sheets and then Erik suddenly broke the kiss off; he looked down at Charles affectionately, no fear; no hesitation in him anymore. He chuckled and planted a kiss on Charles's nose and then he leaned back on one arm to keep on looking at Charles. Charles had let his hair grow a bit longer again; his soft, dark brown locks tumbled over his wide forehead, his bright blue eyes over bright with his emotions. His skin has a rosy glow, as if he had some inner light that brightened everything. Erik reached out and with one finger, caressed Charles's softly blushing cheek. Erik's gaze then fell to Charles's cherry red lips; those lips that he had dreamed about for so many nights. He had wanted to kiss those lips over and over and he knew he could finally do it at this moment.

"Do you know why I am letting this happen now, Charles?" Erik asked in a throaty voice as he stared down at Charles with his dark lust. Charles bit his lower lip and smiled at him softly.

"Why, Erik?"

"You keep taking the plunge for me. You keep jumping off the proverbial cliff, heedless of everything...all because you love me. I've decided, I want to take that plunge with you-"

Charles couldn't stop himself from suddenly bursting into tears. Erik was astonished at his outburst but then Charles stopped, reached for Erik's collar and rashly kissed him. Erik moved carefully on top of him and returned the passionate kiss with his own fervor. He was unbuttoning Charles's sweater, their tongues sparring in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss and then he was guiding Charles up to the pillows, momentarily breaking the kiss so he could remove his own shirt. He had already taken his coat off earlier. He kneeled up so he could unbuckle his belt, his heated gaze burning right into Charles, who leaned back into the pillows with a desperate look of want upon his face. His left hand was flung close to his head, as if in surrender, his other hand was flat on the bed. With lowered lashes he lay there, in total abandon, completely giving himself over, it was all Erik could do not to lose himself completely.

This is Charles's first time. He had to do this with as much restraint as he could muster. Erik shuffled on the bed, removing his shoes, socks and pants until he was completely naked and then he crawled over to Charles and started to undo his shirt and pants, making Charles utter a soft sound of anticipation as he licked at his lower lip, waiting for Erik's body to be next to his. Erik undid his shoes and flung his socks down at the side of the bed and then he was pulling down on Charles's underwear. Charles trembled as the fabric slid down his thighs and then Erik threw it carelessly away somewhere. Charles felt very conscious, blushing and trying to close his thighs together but Erik stopped his movements, touching his knees. Erik's eyes were steadily staring down at him, admiring his body.

 "Are you ready for this?" Erik asked in a soothing, deep voice as he looked at Charles tenderly. His eyes full of this aching love for Charles.

Charles nodded, even though he felt some apprehension. This was what he had wanted to happen after all, to make love to Erik. He had ached for this moment to happen. His trembling subsided and there was a calm look that settled on his face.

"Let's find out-" Charles said softly and then Erik moved on top of him, touching him, kissing him. Charles could taste the wine again on Erik's breath as their kissing deepened. He felt the tears coming, unbidden because he would be united with Erik and he felt this wrenching joy in his heart that it was Erik that would be his first. Erik's hand gently touched his skin as he moved over Charles. His heated fingers traced at Charles's neck, his chest...finding his nipples and provoking Charles to moan into the kisses because he suddenly felt this strange sensitivity when Erik touched him there. Erik pulled back from kissing him, gasping softly.

"Can I kiss you here?" Erik whispered as he leaned on top of Charles, touching his nipple with one thumb, gently rubbing at the tender nub of flesh. Charles seemed to start at the touch again. He licked lewdly at his own lips. Charles reached up to caress Erik's arm, smiling at him in encouragement.

"You can kiss me anywhere you want-" Charles said in a breathy voice.

Erik was looking at him darkly and then he bent down and kissed Charles's nipple, inciting Charles to bite down on his lower lip and moan; arching his body upwards at the sensation, like some electric, thrilling shock was going through him, making him giddy; making his body race with heat and goose bumps. Erik not only started to kiss them; he began to suckle and nibble at Charles's nipples that it had Charles moaning and writhing up for more, sweat already misting his forehead, his head rolled around helplessly into the pillows as Erik went on. Charles's heart was racing inside of his chest, the blood rush coursing through him. Erik could see that Charles's cock was bobbing up, pre-cum already dripping from the glans. He was that aroused. Erik started to kiss Charles's chest, tracing down to his torso, licking at the slight dip of Charles's navel, kissing his hips and then smiling up at Charles seductively, he kissed that area right above Charles's groin, causing the other moan and pivot upwards. Charles's face looked anguished, trembling as he waited for what Erik will do next. Erik slowly ran his hands over Charles's thighs and then he kneeled between Charles's legs, his face inches from the others sex. He started to kiss his cock, eliciting a moan from Charles again, his thighs trembling. He uttered these breathless, hitching cries as Erik licked at that wetness at the head of his cock. Erik's movements quickened. He began to suck Charles's sex, taking it deep into his throat, his hands reaching out to caress and cup his balls as well.

"Oh, God!" Charles cried out, his eyes wet with tears, clutching at the pillow beneath him and not knowing what to do with his hands, he tried to reach for Erik but stopped and pressed a trembling fist up to his mouth instead. Erik sucked at him deeply, as if trying to suck the come out of him. His cock felt full with sensations, throbbing and sensitive to Erik's deliciously hot mouth. Erik looked up at the beautiful sight of Charles's arousal, as the other just restlessly moved about on the bed, like he could not stand the intensity of it all. Charles's cries quickened; throaty, incomprehensible gasps escaped him, his hips involuntarily canting up to meet Erik's mouth. And then with one trembling cry he arched up and his come spurted into Erik's mouth, who swallowed his come without hesitation. Charles's legs were still wide open but they relaxed back onto the bed. He kept on gasping as if he had run, his eyes closed as he savored his orgasm. Erik enjoyed watching his reaction while he leaned back, waiting for Charles to recover. Charles opened his bright blue eyes, a drugged smile instantly forming on his lips when he saw Erik gazing down at him.

"That felt...really good actually-" Charles enthused, it made Erik chuckle throatily and then he was moving over Charles and they began to kiss each other passionately again. Charles's wasn't shy anymore; he began to touch Erik's body, hot palms feeling the muscles over Erik's chest and torso, running his fingers over Erik's shoulders, his neck and ran up to his lover's hair, his fingers clutching and grasping restlessly. Charles nuzzled his face up to Erik's face, the kissing sloppy and frantic as they moved over each other. Charles tasted traces of his come in Erik's mouth and he enjoyed it; enjoyed the heat and taste and the sensations building up in him again. Charles coyly reached for Erik's cock, touching his hardness. Erik moaned into his mouth and broke momentarily from the kiss to meet Charles's burning gaze and then Charles was reaching for the back of his neck and kissing him roughly, his tongue diving in. It was getting deeper, hotter. Erik couldn't hold back anymore. If he was going to come, he wanted to come into Charles. He blearily pulled back from Charles to look around his bureau for anything they could use as a lubricant. He realized he didn't have anything in his room.

"Goddamnit!" Erik muttered. Charles sat upright on the bed, looking at him curiously. Erik gave Charles's shoulder a reassuring kiss. "Give me a moment, Charles-"

Erik staggered out, naked, towards his door, giving Charles a view of his teacher's fine looking backside, causing him to smile. Erik returned shortly and Charles then had a view of the other's erection; he blushed at the sight of it. _Erik's thing is just_ _so...big._

Charles had a sudden dreadful thought; recalling that pornographic video he watched online and he knew what Erik was about to do to him. He wondered if he could do this, if he could take Erik inside of himself. Erik carried a small, dark green bottle in his hand and he placed it on the bed. Charles read the label and it said 'chocolate-infused olive oil'. Erik was looking at him intently, giving him a faint smile.

"You know what's next, Charles-" Erik whispered.

Charles nodded and tried to make his expression show some more courage and enthusiasm for what comes. Erik kissed him gently and was guiding him back onto the bed again, caressing his shoulders. Charles trembled in his arms, unable to hide the sudden apprehension he felt.

"Are you afraid?" Erik murmured against his burning cheek, licking at his earlobe and causing him to shiver in a different way. Charles nodded as Erik pulled back to look down at him tenderly. Erik kissed his forehead and gently nuzzled the side of his face.

"We'll do it slowly then. I can't promise it won't hurt but-"

Charles sighed and reached out to embrace Erik, smiling at him lovingly, his eyes full of his emotions again.

"Its okay, Erik. I want this more than anything-"

Erik smiled back at him and then he bent down and kissed Charles more urgently this time, moaning into the kiss, his hands running over Charles's burning skin. Erik pulled back with heavy-lidded eyes as he rained kisses upon Charles's face and then he kneeled back again and reached for the oil. He opened the bottle and the smell of chocolate filled the air. He poured some on his fingers and parting Charles's thighs, he pressed his fingers to Charles's hole. Charles's legs momentarily stiffened and his body seized up at the touch. He was trembling again, but he was licking at his lips in anticipation, his own eyes looking drowsy with his desire. Erik slid his fingers in slowly and began to prod inside of him. Charles's hole quivered and tightened at the intrusion but he let Erik continue. He let out a small gasp and turned his head away, just letting Erik enter him with his fingers. Erik began to move his fingers around. Charles was unaware that Erik was looking for that pleasure gland inside of him. Charles shut his eyes tight, sweat standing out on his forehead; it made his hair wet and then Charles's eyes widened in shock, his mouth parting and he let out a strangled moan.

_What was that? It felt so good-_

Charles looked down at Erik as he worked his fingers in and out of Charles slowly, repeatedly prodding at that sensitive 'nerve' inside of him. Erik saw that Charles's cock rose up again and the other was writhing convulsively on the bed, like he couldn't stand it any longer. His eyes shut tight once more, lolling his head about onto his shoulders; hips thrusting and meeting Erik's fingers. Licking his lips, Charles's own hand slid down to his belly and he reached for his own sex, throttling and squeezing down on it. Charles let out a shuddery moan as he came again but Erik did not stop moving his fingers even though Charles had already climaxed. Charles's come was smeared upon his belly, hotly dripping at the sides. Charles opened his eyes, seeming to beg for Erik to stop but not voicing anything out. He bit his lips instead and let Erik fill him up with more of this heat; this unbearable sensation, his own hips moving again.

 _More, yes more-_ Charles wailed inside of his head as he pistoned his own body down onto Erik's probing fingers. The smell of chocolate and the faint fresh scent of olive oil filled his nostrils. He was losing himself more and more to this strange new heat he had never felt before and he found that his fear of Erik's length was dissipating from him.  Erik used his fingers on him several more times, reducing him to a useless puddle of lust as he lay there, breathless and sweating, his chest heaving and his eyes clouded over as if he was drugged. Erik then poured some of that heady oil onto his own sex, rubbing it down the shaft as he gazed down at Charles. He was burning up, wanting to drown into this strange, young man that fell in love with him. He poured some of that oil upon Charles's hole, preparing him and then Erik parted Charles's legs, guiding them to his sides and then he positioned his cock right at Charles's hole. There was a moment when Charles felt the fear in his heart again but Erik's tender eyes and hungry expression steeled him for the inevitable. The head of Erik's cock slowly drove into him and Charles bit down hard on his lower lip and winced as Erik slid into him. Charles shut his eyes tight, his face scrunching up in pain and then he blindly reached out and held onto Erik's arms.

"Erik!" Charles moaned and then he gritted his teeth as Erik gasped and slipped deeper into him. Erik stopped a moment, his skin basted in sweat as he struggled with his own body. He felt like he was going to come much more sooner than expected. He would have thought that drinking all that wine he had earlier would have dulled his senses, but no. As Charles was overtaken by all these sensations Erik was giving him, Erik's own body was wracked with his own state of pleasure. Charles was so tight and so hot he felt like moving his hips faster but he didn't want to hurt Charles.

"Charles, does it hurt that badly?" Erik suddenly stopped, concerned when Charles started sobbing. Charles opened his eyes slowly and even though he was hurting, even through his tears...he gave Erik a tender smile.

"It's a necessary hurt, Erik. Please go on. I want you in me-" Charles murmured and then he was the one undulating to meet Erik's thrusting into him, bearing the pain. The pain did not last much. As they moved over each other, clinging and writhing, that slight searing pain slowly faded and opened up to a blossoming heat, ripe with electric sensations that touched that gland in him and had him shuddering helplessly against Erik. Erik could see he was getting so aroused again. He bit his own lips and then he quickened the pace. He couldn't stop staring at Charles's expression. It was bringing him right to the edge. They were desperate for each other now, fighting for purchase to reach that peaking sensation. Charles's moans grew louder, having a breathless, growling quality. He was in a state of frenzy, wanting to come with Erik. Erik himself let out a half-sob as he thrusted harder into Charles, their bodies rocking against each other, losing the rhythmic motions, his flesh slapping next to Charles's wetly gleaming skin. His brow furrowed, concentrating on his own sensations.

"Ah!" Charles barked out a short cry when he suddenly came, his body juddered up against Erik and he felt Erik stiffen and let loose a trembling groan as he came right after Charles. The room was now filling not just with the chocolate smell, but with their breathless gasps as well. Erik crumpled atop Charles, his face pressed up to Charles's neck, his hot breath tickling Charles's skin. Charles reached up and hugged Erik to himself, smiling tiredly. He was exhausted but feeling strangely awake as he caressed the back of Erik's head. Erik was still trying to recover, his sex still inside of Charles. He could feel their hearts beating against each, their chests pressed comfortably together. He let out a satisfied sigh. Erik finally drew back to look down at him with searching eyes.

"Was it...what you expected it to be?" Erik asked softly, reaching out to caress Charles's cheek again, smoothing the hair away from his forehead lovingly.

Charles gave him a huge grin, nodding. He was glad Erik was his first. Erik finally pulled out of him and he felt the hot trickle of Erik's come coming out of him.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't have any condoms-" Erik said apologetically as he saw the wet patch at Charles's bottom, the come smearing his inner thighs. Charles giggled while he lay there, running a hand through his slightly wet hair and sighing contentedly.

"I wanted you to come inside of me. I wanted to know how it feels. I think...I will have a preference for it-"

Erik laughed at that and then he shuffled on the bed and lay next to Charles, pulling him close to hug him. He nuzzled his face against Charles's flushed cheek.

"You make me want to have another go at it again-"

Charles propped himself up on his arms and he bent close and licked Erik's cheek seductively, startling him. "So take me again, Erik. You can take me over and over if you want...as long as my body is still capable to give you what you need; I will give it to you-"

Erik looked uncertain and hopeful at the same time. "Are you sure? Can I go faster and...and rougher?"

"Yes, of course, you can d-" Before Charles could finish, Erik pushed him hard onto the bed, rolled him around and rashly parted his thighs, making him lie on his stomach. Charles let out a cry of surprise and then Erik was frantically kissing the back of his head and neck, his kisses slobbery and hot. He then grabbed Charles's chin and kissed him hard on the lips while he lay there. Charles could not even voice out a protest. Erik kept kissing him till he was out of breath, nearly hyperventilating and then Erik grabbed at his hips, guiding him to prop himself up on his knees. Erik drove in hard, thrusting deep into him so suddenly, Charles's body could barely catch up with all the sensations Erik was giving him.

"Charles! Charles, Oh God! I need you-" Erik sobbed as he fucked Charles. Charles endured him, his own body opening up to Erik's desperate desire. Erik drowned out all other thoughts from his mind, there was only this frantic lust for each other, this unbearable heat that burned them both senseless. Charles was undulating up to meet Erik's hips as the other pistoned faster and faster, both of them all sweat and gasps and fevered skin. Charles clung to the mattress for dear life as Erik rammed into him, his fingers digging down, his mouth hung open, eyes shut tight. He couldn't believe how good this felt. This thrilling, building sensation that drove Charles insane with want. Charles shuddered and let out a choked yell as he came once more, with Erik still pummeling him and then Erik went still when he also climaxed, grunting and then he lay on top of Charles's back, kissing his shoulders and neck in a sloppy, exhausted way.

They fell asleep for a few hours after he and Erik took a quick shower and then Charles had awoken with a throbbing erection as Erik sucked him off while he slept. They also  tried a few positions after that because Erik had been curious to try them. Erik liked it a lot when he had Charles sitting upon his lap, riding his cock dreamily as Charles thrusted his own hips slowly, his blue eyes burning right into Erik as he bit and licked upon his lips seductively, his arms wrapped loosely about Erik's neck. Erik fucked him again later on the bed, with his head hanging over the side of the bed as he lay on his back, the blood rushing up to his head and giving him this odd thrumming sensation in his head, as if he was drunk on sex. Erik had lifted both his legs and locked them to his arms as he thrusted his hips at the back of Charles's sticky thighs. He and Erik fucked for hours on end; with Erik drowning him in so much sensation his body became extremely sensitive with the slightest touch.

"Erik, l-let's stop, I can't stand it anymore-" Charles moaned as he lay on his stomach; Erik attacking him with more caresses and kissing. Erik had just orgasmed into him again and his own body was racked with the throes of his own orgasm. He was gasping, his body trembling and basted in sweat, it almost looked as if they both just got out of the shower but they were both actually sweating profusely. Charles could barely move as he kept on lying down and he closed his eyes, his body so gorged on pleasure he could still feel the thrill of that last lusty fuck. His legs seemed to become numb though with exhaustion from their intense fucking. Erik kissed his shoulder gently.

"Too much?"

"Yes, too much. I can barely feel my legs-" Charles groaned out petulantly, Erik chuckled at him affectionately. When Charles had somewhat recovered, Erik helped him to the bathroom to bathe. Erik was unbelievable because he still wanted to make out even in the bathroom as they stood under the shower together; it was all Charles had to do to stop him because he could not wash himself properly. Erik kept kissing and touching him like he could not get enough of touching Charles's skin. Erik then had him wait and sit on a chair as changed the sheets for them both and then they lay down next to each other on the freshly made bed. Charles finally felt so relieved as he lay against Erik, gently running his fingers over the skin of Erik's chest. Erik nuzzled up against Charles's temple, feeling the same contentment the other was feeling.

"Erik, we can be together now. Can't we?" Charles asked hopefully.

"Yes, Charles. But I suppose, we still have to keep it a secret from the rest. It won't bode well if everyone at school knew-"

Charles nodded his head against Erik's shoulder. "I don't care if we keep it a secret, as long as you and I are now officially a couple-"

Erik made a low laugh at that and hugged Charles tightly to himself. With his other hand, he reached for a small book on his bureau and opened it to a certain page.

"I want to read you something, Charles. This poem makes me think of you and...well I sort of masturbated after I read it-"

Charles giggled at that but he sidled up closer to Erik, enthusiastic to hear the poem. Erik's voice always sent a thrill through him and made the hairs at the back of his head stand on end. It was just so calm and deeply soothing for some reason. Erik cleared his throat and began.

I die of love for him, perfect in every way,  
Lost in the strains of wafting music.  
My eyes are fixed upon his delightful body  
And I do not wonder at his beauty.  
His waist is a sapling, his face a moon,  
And loveliness rolls off his rosy cheek  
I die of love for you, but keep this secret:  
The tie that binds us is an unbreakable rope.  
How much time did your creation take, O angel?  [Author's note: from the poet Abu Nuwas]

Charles smiled and pressed his face to Erik's chest, snorting laughter all of the sudden. Erik looked down at him with a slight frown.

"Erik that is just too romantic! How could you m-masturbate to this?" Charles wanted to explode into a cackling fit of laughter but he did not want to hurt Erik's feelings.

Erik had to also chuckle at his own oddity. "I just get easily carried away by words. I guess that makes me strange...like you are strange-"

"Match made in heaven-"

"Yes, Charles-" Erik kissed his forehead as he drew his face close. "May I ask you to do this for me? I want you to stay with me again, after school from now on-"

Charles felt his heart soaring in giddy happiness at the thought that Erik wanted them back the way they were. He felt the tears flow from his eyes. Erik suddenly looked concerned.

"Charles, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm just so happy-" Charles sniffled as he wiped at his tears and Erik drew him close and kissed him gently on the lips once more.

 

Charles carefully arranged Erik's desk, making sure everything is in order. He smiled down at the small bunch of grapes he had placed on a plate for Mr Lehnsherr to eat when he takes his break in between periods. He felt like he was walking on air as he moved about the empty classroom, waiting for his other classmates to enter. As usual, Raven was earlier than the rest. She took one look at his face and then she knew something good happened to Charles.

"So what happened during the weekend, Charles?" Raven asked slyly as she drew close to his table. Charles gave her a huge grin and then he could not help himself when he suddenly giggled happily and embraced her.

"Erik and I-" Charles said softly into her ear. Raven pulled back from him with wide eyes and then she was smiling, tears starting from her eyes because Charles practically glowed with happiness as he looked at her. He was that happy with Mr Lehnsherr. Raven reached for his hand and held it tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Charles! Don't worry about anyone in the class. No one would tell even if they notice anything about you two. We kind of like Mr Lehnsherr because he is a cool teacher and we kind of like you now because you aren't as freaky as you were before-"

Charles rolled his eyes at what she said but he still burst out laughing. "Geez, Raven. I feel so much more wanted-"

"Come here, you!" Raven giggled and hugged him again.

Raven told Moira and Emma via text what had just happened, that Mr Lehnsherr and Charles are now a couple. Emma was practically squealing as she ran down the hallway and then she rushed into the classroom in her high heels, wrapping Charles in a tight hug. Moira followed, patting Charles on the back and they all stood close to Charles's table as they shared in his joy. When Mr Lehnsherr arrived he saw the grapes on the plate and he could not help but regard it affectionately. He had told Charles to stop putting any food for him to snack upon before, when he tried to push Charles away from himself. Seeing this plate of fruit gave him a rush of happiness, brightening his face as he looked around at the class. His energy was quite different when he greeted everyone a 'good morning' and then his eyes settled on Charles. Charles smiled at him and nodded, his heart swelling with all of his feelings for Erik. And then Erik began his lessons.

Erik favored Charles in the classroom again, asking him to distribute the essay writing binders back to each student. Erik helped Charles distribute them and they exchanged furtive, loving gazes as they moved about the classroom. Raven, Emma and Moira watched them delightedly from their own seats, swooning at how sweet the both of them were. Erik later asked Charles to wipe the board clean so he could write his next lesson. He sat in his chair, waiting for Charles to finish. Charles was erasing the board with one hand; his other was made into a tight fist as the back of his hand pressed to his lower back. Charles stopped directly at the back of his chair and reached out to touch Erik's wrist gently, the one that was hanging over the back of the chair as he sat sideways. Erik smiled to himself, then he reached out and held hands with Charles briefly, making Charles blush while he pretended to concentrate erasing the same spot on the board over again with his other hand. All these actions were hidden from the rest of the class because the back of the chair blocked the view but Raven and her friends noticed and they exchanged knowing smiles. When the school bell rang for the next period, Charles was the last student in the classroom. Charles made his way towards Erik and grabbed at his collar, kissing him deeply on the lips.

"It's such a good day today, isn't it, Mr Lehnsherr?" Charles said in a throaty voice as he kept holding onto Erik, his gaze intense. Erik gave him a naughty smile and grabbed at his behind, inducing a throaty chuckle from Charles.

"Indeed it is. But I can't wait for this day to end so that I can be all alone with you-" Erik murmured and grazed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Same routine, right? I will be checking the papers later after school, inspecting the classroom...maybe we could throw a quickie on the side-" Charles teased, making Erik laugh out loud.

"No, not at school, Charles. Perhaps later, when I take you back to my house-"

Charles pretended to pout but then he giggled. He was still at the door when he stopped to turn and look at Erik tenderly, his eyes glimmering with his emotions.

"Enjoy your grapes, Mr Lehnsherr-"Then he left Erik as he headed for his next class.

Erik smiled softly at that; affectionately amused that Charles was still so thoughtful. He drew the plate of grapes towards himself and then he noticed there was a small, white envelope underneath. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it. Inside was a card with a beautiful cloudy sky painting on the cover, it was almost similar to the one he saw back when he was young. The focal point was the painting on the card. There was nothing written on it except the words:

_To Sir Lehnsherr, with Love..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Still continuing with this fic and like I said before it will now be 10 chapters, instead of my intended 5 since there are people who still want to read on about what will happen between Charles and Erik. I'm going to state some spoilers at this point. I've added in some cause of conflict because I was inspired by a comment made by one of you following this fic.;) I had intended a different antagonist but you guessed it, Scott is back to try get it on with Charles. There will still be some angst and of course my own version of smut. And I really hate giving you guys an angsty ending, so, let's hope it does not end badly for my protagonists <3 Thank you so much again for reading, I still gotta improve some stuff here so will edit as I go.

"So you and Mr Lehnsherr are together now-" Jean said softly as she looked across the school campus. There are other students still hanging out on the grass, just dealing with the regular student grind. Some of them are reading books, listening to music, tinkering with their laptops or phones or having a conversation with their friends. A group of students farther on are having fun with a Frisbee. It was almost near the end of the last period for the other students. Charles sat from across Jean on one of the court tables, smiling softly to himself. He still felt like he was on cloud nine, just happy to be with Erik.

"Yeah. I haven't told Raven and the rest any details, they were dying to know if Erik and I, um...did something-" Charles said wryly, rolling his eyes in mild exasperation over their nosiness.

"Did you then?" Jean said, staring at him intently. Charles found Jean's directness odd. She was usually timid and never asked too many details.

Charles found himself confessing to her now. He shoved his chin into his palm as he propped his head up, leaning on the table. "Yes,"

"But Charles, don't you think that's too soon?”

"I know it's kind of strange. You must think I'm depraved or something but...we knew each other since my first year here at school and I felt that, even back then, he was attracted to me and I fell for Mr Lehnsherr hard when I met him. I guess, these feelings inside of me sort of built itself up over time and when I found that I was brave enough to let him know how I felt about him, I just wanted to...take it all the way-"

Charles continued. "It's sort of insane but I was obsessed with Mr Lehnsherr at first. I was confused and I didn't know how to express my feelings. Then when I knew him and spent more time with him, my feelings for him just deepened and I wanted so badly to tell him how I feel. This was the only way I knew how. It was just...all love and desire. I don't know how to describe it-"

"Charles, it might just all be physical attraction-" Jean said, frowning. She was worried for him.

Charles shook his head slowly. "I know he loves me. I felt it. We've been together for a week and he's made me so happy. He made me feel all my pieces are together now-" Charles suddenly blushed and turned his downcast lashes to the table. "We haven't had sex again though, after that first time. We just kiss and touch sometimes. I don't know if...if perhaps he just felt too embarrassed to ask if I wanted to do it again-"

Jean reached out and held his hand." Please don't take this the wrong way, Charles. I'm happy for you and Mr Lehnsherr. I just don't want you to get hurt and I think you better not do anything like that with him for the meantime. I think you should talk about it first-"

Charles pulled his hand away from Jean, frowning."I want to have sex with him again-"

"You yourself had said this, Charles. Maybe you are just confused-"

Charles turned his face away from her, a far-away look in his eyes and looking over at the other students. He had already gotten into this deep and there was no turning back. He wanted to continue. He knew Jean was right. He and Mr Lehnsherr did not really discuss how their relationship should proceed, now that they had gotten intimate. Something just seemed to have taken possession of him; making him want to go deeper and lose himself in Erik he didn't care about the consequences.

"What he and I have...it's just reckless, crazy and different. But its still love. I'm not confused on that. I know exactly what I'm doing. My heart is screaming it up at me, crying it out to me. I can't ignore it anymore-"

Jean regarded him as he struggled with his feelings. She could clearly see he was so head over heels for Mr Lehnsherr, the look in his face told her how much his feelings took control over him that no one can stop him from feeling this way for their teacher, the depth of his emotions hurting him with its intensity. She reached for his hand again and gripped it firmly.

"I'm actually jealous of Mr Lehnsherr, because someone like you can love him so intensely as you do, that you are ready to do anything to go in deep-"

Charles chuckled softly as he kept on holding her hand too."So you don't think I'm freaky at all?"

"Oh I think you are off your rocker, 100% but I still like you, Charles-" Jean said seriously that it made Charles laugh out loud, prompting Jean to laugh with him. Charles saw that Raven and her group were heading his way. Charles put a finger to his lips, giving Jean a secret smile. Raven stopped before the table, pouting and putting her hands on her hips.

"Charles! Spill it already! I want details! I know you and Jean probably talked about it just now-"

Jean shook her head slowly, giving Raven a small smile."Charles was just telling me stuff-"

"Well what were you discussing then? I saw you from the distance and it looked really serious so don't lie to me!" Raven demanded.

Charles and Jean's eyes met and then Charles nodded to her."Charles was for the most part, telling me about his feelings for Mr Lehnsherr but nothing, uh, detailed. If you must know-" Jean amended, smiling sheepishly at Raven. Emma and Moira were standing around the table too. Emma as usual, turned heads with her beauty. She wore a tight, white skirt that stopped above her knees, a pale beige cardigan with a thin gold belt and nude-colored heels. Raven and her clique always were stylish and looked like they just stepped out of a fashion shoot. They had been trying to get Jean dressed better but she was again, wearing her blue denims and an oversized white and red sweater, her hair tied up in a ponytail. They at least had some success with Charles. He was dressing up better than he did before. Emma reached out and caressed Charles's hair.

"Charles, you need a haircut again. Did I not tell you to go visit a hairdresser?"

Charles grinned at her and then he took her hand away from his head and kissed it."I would prefer it if you cut my hair again, Emma. You do it so well and you give it your own touch of something special-"

Emma gave him a coy smile and turned to look at Moira."That's my boy! Sweet talking back to mamma like she deserves it-"

Moira gave an exasperated laugh at that and then placed her hands on the table, staring hard at Charles. "Admit it Charles! You did it with Mr Lehnsherr, didn't you?"

Charles arched an eyebrow at her and gave her a sly smile."I may have done something with him...but I'm not telling! A gentleman should never kiss and tell!"

Raven started tugging at her own hair in mock frustration and making a face at him."Ugh! Why are you so tight-lipped now, Charles? Come on! Just tell us how it went-" She cried out petulantly.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Logan suddenly said. He just popped out of nowhere and now he was sitting next to Jean. He gave Charles a slight nod and then he put his arm around Jean, making her blush and smile softly to herself. It went without saying that they were now officially dating.

"Nothing!" Raven and her friends all said in unison, looking like they were caught doing something that they were not supposed to be doing it made Charles giggle. They would not rat out on Charles or say anything about what they know about him. He was glad he had them as his friends. Things were looking good for Charles because aside from friends, he now had Mr Lehnsherr as his boyfriend.

"Go away, Logan! We are having a private conversation here-" Raven said, fuming and narrowing her eyes at Logan, who just sat there, ignoring her. His attention was on Jean. He and Jean were murmuring something to each other. Charles missed hanging out with Jean at the music club but he had recently quit so he can spend more time with Mr Lehnsherr like he used to. Logan's own friends started coming up to the table as well. Bobby and Victor came up first and then Scott went over to the table. Scott affectionately ruffled the back of Charles's head when he sat next to him. Charles smiled up at him warmly.

"How was practice, Scott?"

"It was ok. I miss seeing you up at the bleachers when you watch us-" Scott said grinning down at him.

Charles looked down at the table, slightly blushing."Um, sorry. Mr Lehnsherr needed my help again-"

"Charles, don't even bother! Bobby still sucked as second receiver. We'll probably lose this season because of him!" Victor exclaimed.

Bobby looked around at him indignantly and slapped hard at his arm but he was laughing."Yeah? Well you suck as a quarterback Vic! What the hell do you call those moves you did? You move like a fucking porker-"

"Watch your mouth, you moron! You are in front of the ladies!" Logan said tersely. They all had a good laugh at that because Logan was so serious when he said it. When they had recovered the topic veered off elsewhere. They discussed the upcoming school dance and who would be on the committee that would prepare it. Charles nudged at Scott and looked up at him.

"I'll visit you guys again. Don't worry, Scott-" Charles said gently. Scott smiled sadly at that.

"I kinda miss having you around, Charles. It's not enough that you still join us for lunch at the cafeteria. I'd like to have you hanging out with us again-" Scott murmured. It was obvious to Charles that Scott was still attracted to him but he did not want to give Scott any ideas that he was open for any relationship with him. Emma and the girls were exchanging looks at this; the other boys were oblivious to what Scott and Charles's discussion meant. Scott looked like he wanted to say something more but Raven decided it had better stop. It was making Charles uncomfortable. Raven suddenly grabbed Charles's hand and started to drag him away.

"You guys have intruded on our discussion with Charles long enough! We are leaving!"

Emma and Moira also stood up from where they had sat and was walking away with Raven and the Charles.

"Thank you, Raven!" Charles breathed out as they went to Moira's car.

"Oh don't thank me yet, Mister! We are taking you back to my house and you are going to confess!"

Charles chuckled in his seat as he sat next to Raven in the back. "No escaping that, huh?"

"Nope. You are going to give us details. You've been avoiding it all week. How the hell did you end up in Mr Lehnsherr's house? You were with Scott that night, as I recall-"

Charles, bit his lower lip as he rolled his eyes at her. He knew they wouldn't stop pestering him about it. "Fine. I'll tell you how it happened-"

"Yes!" Raven said as she gleefully brought her palms together. Charles looked down at his watch as Moira drove off.

"I have to get back to Erik after a few hours, though. I have to help him with the papers and things at school-"

"That's ok. We won’t take too long-" Emma said from up front.

Charles did tell them about what happened with him and Scott and that he called over Erik to pick him up at that store because it was raining hard. They had their 'talk' and Mr Lehnsherr finally accepted that he wanted to get intimate with Charles. He told them that he and Erik did have sex but he did not give them the details of what occurred. Raven's eyes were avidly sparkling, swooning over how romantic the whole thing had been and Emma was joining her as well. Moira shook her head minutely. She completely disapproved over Charles and Erik's actions.

"How could you just have sex with him like that, Charles? Why didn't you just wait?"

"Moira! Can't you see the reason why? They are so in love with each other they can't help themselves if they wanted to get physical! And it was about damn time they did! I could practically feel the sexual frustration between you two, Charles-"Raven cried out vehemently.

Charles blushed hotly at that and looked down at his lap. He was sitting cross-legged upon Raven's bed, the girls surrounding him.

"I...I didn't know I was that obvious-" He mumbled.

Raven reached out and patted his back."Don't worry. The rest really are out in the dark. Even if they see anything, they can't put any meaning to it. But since I know about what's going on with you and Mr Lehnsherr, I can see why you couldn't wait to get into each others pants-" Raven's enthusiasm over Charles's love life mortified him. Charles blushed even deeper, grabbing at a pillow and hugging it to himself. He buried his face into the soft fabric.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Charles said in a muffled voice into the pillow.

Emma pushed the pillow down and then she hugged him. "Oh, sugar! Don't be! I think you two really should have done it too! You look so sweet together in the classroom-"

"I still think it was wrong! And I know we shouldn't have forced you to tell us anything. I guess we were all just curious how it went-" Moira mumbled.

"Moira, stop being a killjoy!" Raven said indignantly, rolling her eyes at her friend. Raven sidled closer to Charles, touching his cheek.

"Charles, just go with...whatever! Just let it take you and see where it goes-"

Charles still felt embarrassed over the situation but he nodded at what Raven said. He was being impulsive already anyway. He was going with this no matter what. Raven and Emma squealed delightedly, wrestling him back into the bed, making him laugh out loud while Moira sat back and shook her head at how ridiculous they all were.

Charles opened the door to his class homeroom and once again, he could see Erik busy with his lesson plan. Moira drove him back to school and he quietly entered and sat on the opposite end of the table, smiling at Erik.

"Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles said affectionately as he took out the folder for the exams that needed to be checked.

"Hello, Charles-" Erik said in that deep and calming voice of his. He stopped a moment to gaze at Charles as he bent his head and worked on the exam papers. Charles lifted his face up and then he blushed softly under Erik's gaze. Erik had that effect on him.

"How was the rest of your day, Charles?" Erik inquired while he wrote on some notes and checked something on an open book he had before himself.

"It was ok-" Charles said in a small voice.

"I'm very happy that you don't have any more classmates that pick on you-"

"I guess I've changed a lot. I've told you about Raven and my other friends, right Erik? They kind of pointed out that it was my behavior towards everything that ruined it for me all this time-"

"I don't see anything wrong with your personality, Charles. I like you just the way you are-"

Charles felt a warm glow inside of himself because Erik accepted him for who he is, even before all of this had happened."I'm an awkward weirdo, Mr Lehnsherr. I feel at times I may have disturbed people with my odd behavior in the past-"

"Charles, that's what made me love you. Because of who you have always been-" Erik said softly.

"Y-You love me?" Charles's voice was shaking when he said this, looking up at Erik with imploring eyes. Erik reached out and gently touched his hand.

"I do. I love you, Charles. No matter how odd or awkward you are. I accept everything about you, good or bad. I don't focus on flaws. That's part of who you are and what made you special to me. That's what endeared you to me. I would never tell you to change anything about yourself-"

Charles felt tears well in his eyes because over the course of the week, He and Mr Lehnsherr never had this conversation but he was now glad that they did. He was not sure he could bring up the topic of sex, though. He didn't think it was the right time. Erik kept looking at him affectionately and he continued with his work while Charles finished the papers and inspected the room and then they both left after an hour and headed for Erik's car. Erik drove Charles back to him home. He parked his car behind a high gate, some distance away from Charles's house. Erik turned in his seat and waited for Charles to draw closer so they could kiss. They did this quite frequently in the car. Mr Lehnsherr's car had tinted glasses so it would prevent them from being seen by anyone passing by.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and they kissed passionately. Charles gently ran his hands over the side of Erik's neck, touching his chest, while Erik had his arms around Charles, running his palms restlessly over his back. When the kissing got too hot, Erik pulled away, gasping.

"Goodbye, Charles. I'll see you tomorrow-" Erik said tenderly, releasing him. Charles was disappointed it ended so soon but he gave Erik one last peck on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Goodbye, Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles said softly. he wanted to say something more again, but he hesitated.

When he was all alone in his room after he had finished dinner with his parents, Charles thought about how he and Erik could spend more time together, alone. He wanted to kiss Erik longer but Erik was strangely keeping things in check. He didn't push for more intimacy. Mostly it was Charles doing the pushing. He picked up his phone, wanting to call Erik. He stared at that phone for a long time. He sighed and then he shoved the phone under his pillow. He wondered about his relationship with Erik. He had wanted to openly show his affections but he knew they couldn't because it was forbidden. So he would have thought he and Erik could at least love each other in secret but Erik was very abrupt and kept things in control. He had wanted to talk with Erik about that but was not sure how to bring the topic up without sounding too pushy or sounding like he only wanted sex but that was not what it was about. He wanted so badly to express his own passion in the only way he knew how but Erik did not seem...interested in it.

There was suddenly a knock at his window. Charles looked up from where he lay in bed and he saw that it was Scott. Charles furrowed his brow at the sight of him and then he went over to the window, opening it for Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

Scott stared down at him, looking dazed and then he let out a breathy laugh. Charles immediately smelled the beer on his breath. Scott was reaching for him and before Charles could stop him, Scott was kissing his lips hungrily. Charles was struggling in his arms, trying to push him away, his protests muffled by Scott's kisses. Scott was guiding their bodies onto Charles's bed and then Scott had Charles lying on the sheets. Charles's eyes were wide with shock; he was hitting hard at Scott's chest but he would not release Charles. Scott finally broke the kiss so he could trail hot and wet kisses at Charles's neck, both of them gasping. Charles did not cry out loud because he did not want his parents to come up and see Scott like this with him.

"Scott, please get off of me-" Charles said softly, pushing hard at Scott.

"I missed you, Charles-" Scott whispered against his neck. Charles let out a sigh and then with more force, he was pushing Scott away from him but Scott was too strong. Scott was reaching for both of Charles's wrist and flung them up over his head. He kept on kissing Charles around his face.

"Scott, are you trying you force yourself on me? Because if you are, I am not going to let that happen-" Charles said in a hard tone of voice as he glared up at Scott. That finally stopped Scott from attacking him. Scott pulled back and sat on the edge of his bed, gasping.

"I-I'm sorry, Charles! I don't know what I was thinking!" Scott mumbled. He had his hand over his face, feeling ashamed. Charles sat up and touched his shoulder.

"Scott, please. I told you I can't continue with you. We talked about this already. I hope you find someone else instead-"

"I still can't stop thinking about you-" Scott whispered, reaching for his cheek and caressing it, looking at him tenderly. His eyes were begging Charles to accept him again. Charles reached for his hand and took it away from his face. He held Scott's hand instead.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Scott. But I'm with someone already-"

Scott looked stunned and hurt. He drew away from Charles and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who?"

Charles shook his head weakly. He couldn't tell Scott he was with Mr Lehnsherr now."He's not a student at our school. That's all you need to know, Scott. Please, stop what you are trying to do here. I hope you understand I have feelings for someone else-"

"Was that why you broke it off with me?" Scott asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No. This...someone and I knew each other for a long time. We were kind of getting together but you came into my life and I...I sort of took my chance with you because you were so nice to me and you wanted me. But I couldn't lie to myself or to you and pretend that I have feelings when I don't really have them-"

Charles gently reached for Scott to hug him."Scott, I don't want to hurt you but I just want you to know we can only be friends-"

Scott's hands were balled into fists as Charles held him. His eyes were shut tight, trying to control the anger and pain inside of himself. He let out a breath and hugged Charles back instead. He nuzzled the side of Charles's head.

"I should never have given you up Charles. I should have fought harder for you-" Scott said softly.

Charles shook his head again, smiling at him kindly. "You're a great guy, Scott. I'm just a weird boy standing in a corner. You deserve someone better-"

Scott reached out and touched the side of his face lovingly."I don't think you're weird, Charles-"

Charles giggled at that and they were silent for a moment. Scott lay back on the bed, sighing."Can I sleep here, Charles?"

Charles hesitated. He didn't think that was such a good idea. He wanted to send Scott off but Scott was drunk and might get into an accident if Charles forced him to leave.

"Do you have your car with you, Scott?"

"Yeah, parked it off close by. I was drinking in my car by myself-"

Charles sighed, resigned to the situation."Ok, I sleep alone in my bed though. You will sleep on my sleeping bag on the floor, deal?"

Scott nodded happily at that. They both prepared for bed, with Scott using one of Charles's spare toothbrushes and then they both settled into their own beds for the night. Scott talked with Charles for a while, discussing things about school and football until sleep found them.

Later on, while Charles was deep in sleep, Scott sat at the side of the bed and watched him. Scott slowly pulled the sheet away from Charles's body. Charles was wearing a white t-shirt and gray shorts. Scott gently and painstakingly lifted up Charles's shirt to touch his chest and his torso. Charles stirred but did not awaken. Scott's heart was beating like mad in his chest and it pounded right up to his head. What he was doing was wrong, taking advantage of Charles like this while he slept but he couldn't resist touching Charles. He was just so enticing to look at as he slept. His pale skin was smooth and creamy looking in the dimness of the room, his dark lashes fluttered as he dreamed deeply. His rosy lips were pursed out and closed. He slept like a child, silently and gently breathing. Scott licked his own lips nervously and continued. His fingers found Charles's nipple and he slowly rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Charles's brow furrowed softly and he moaned but he did not awaken. Scott bent down and kissed and licked at them, getting aroused as he continued. He was then drawing down Charles's shorts and he found Charles's sex. Charles must have bee dreaming of something indecent because he was already so hard, it startled Scott. Scott reached out to touch his cock, tugging and squeezing at it roughly. Charles moaned louder, eyes tightening as his dreaming self felt the touch. His hips moved up, wanting more of that touch, not knowing it was Scott giving him a hand job. Charles's breathing quickened, his head turning from side to side slowly while he slept and Scott continued, excited and aroused seeing Charles like this.

"Erik," Charles sobbed out, a tear sliding down his cheek.

That stopped Scott. _Who the hell was Eric?_ Charles did say it was not someone from school. Maybe that was the boy Charles was seeing. That somehow wilted Scott, making him lose any of the excitement he felt at touching Charles. He quietly and deftly returned Charles's shorts and shirt back in place, covering Charles tenderly with his blanket and then he lay back on the sleeping bag. He sighed quietly, feeling full between his legs but he was strangely not aroused anymore. He wanted to find out who this Eric was, more out of curiosity to know if he was a much better man than he was. He didn't have any idea that Charles meant their teacher and not some other boy at another school. Scott slept fitfully and then he felt Charles shaking him awake. Scott blinked up at him and then he looked at his watch. It was five in the morning. His head was aching and he felt ill-tempered because he didn't sleep well.

"Charles, it's too early-" Scott moaned and turned his head back into the pillow. Charles chuckled down at him.

"Scott you have to leave early because you have to go home and prepare for school!"

Scott let out a groan but he got up and he prepared to get dressed in the same clothes he had on last night. He was somewhat glad Charles had no idea he had tried to take advantage of him last night, yet at the same time, he wished Charles knew so that he would have known Scott desired him, still wanted him. He longingly stared at Charles as the other combed his hair before the mirror at his bureau.

"You want me to take you to school, Charles?"

Charles turned to smile at him kindly."That's nice of you Scott, but it’s ok. I can take the school bus-"

"Come on Charles! Let me take you to school, please? I can get ready real fast. You can wait for me in my car-"

Charles was reluctant but Scott kept on insisting and so Charles agreed. They both arrived at school and Scott parked his car in the parking lot, close to the lot where the teachers parked their cars. When they got out of the car, Scott suddenly pecked a kiss at the side of Charles's head. Charles frowned at him.

"Scott! Stop that!"

"I couldn't help myself! You look so cute!" Scott enthused and smiled at him charmingly that Charles had to smile back.

"Scott you better control yourself, ok? Don't do that to me anymore-" Charles chided him gently. Scott reached out and put an affectionate arm around Charles.

"Ok, sorry-"

Charles allowed himself to be hugged but when they neared school, Scott released his hold on Charles and then they parted ways as Charles began to check their classroom before anyone else arrived. Charles wore a dark gray wool sweater that fit his body perfectly, it was rolled up at the arms and he wore dark blue jeans that fit snugly as well. He was wearing that perfume that Emma had given him. He prepared Erik's desk once more and had placed a pear on a plate for him. He was going past the teacher's lounge which was close to their classroom when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and drew him into the lounge. Charles looked up, startled, into the angry eyes of Erik. Erik had him standing close to the door, in case someone came in, they would be ready with some excuse and act normally.

"Erik?"

"Why was Scott kissing and hugging you out there in the parking lot? Don't deny it Charles; I saw the both of you arrive in his car!" Erik hissed. He looked livid and extremely jealous that Scott was touching him. Charles reached out and gently touched his face.

"Erik, don't think about that. Scott was just horsing around. Don't put any meaning into it. I'm with you, ok? You're the one I want-" Charles said soothingly.

"If I wasn't his teacher I would have beaten him senseless-" Erik said in a lethal tone of voice. Charles found himself feeling strangely comforted that Erik was jealous and protective of him. Charles kissed Erik on the lips as he touched Erik's cheek. He pulled back gasping softly. He could see Erik was softening, the anger dissipating from him.

"Charles, just...just stay away from Scott, ok? I don't like seeing you together. It hurts when I see you with him. You were dating him before and I don't want him getting any ideas with you-"

"I'm sorry I've hurt you," Charles said softly and kissed his cheek. A thought came about in Charles's mind then. He smiled up at Erik coyly, running his hands over Erik's chest. He looked so good in his brown, checkered suit today. "I can make it up to you, if you like-"

"What do you have in mind?" Erik asked throatily.  Charles looked adorable in his outfit. He almost felt like losing it and make love to Charles then and there in the lounge but it would surely fill up with teachers in a few minutes.

Charles gave him an impish grin and was backing away towards the door. "Later...after class. I will tell you-"

Charles then hurried off, leaving Erik to sigh there, silently frustrated.

He couldn't wait for the day to end. He was that excited to try being more up front again with Erik. He slowly opened the door to the class room and Erik was busy writing down something. Charles quietly entered and then he locked the door behind him. There was an audible click when he did that and then Erik looked up at him.

"Charles-" Mr Lehnsherr said giving him a slight nod and smiling as always.

"Mr Lehnsherr-" Charles said coyly and then he sat on his usual seat before Erik and he began to check the papers once more. Charles was still smirking up at Erik as he worked that Erik had to stop and look towards Charles, a faint grin on his face.

"What is it, Charles?"

"Ask me-" Charles said in a strangely naughty tone of voice that was not his usual way of speaking. His one eyebrow was quirked up and his eyes are darkly regarding him.

"Ask you what?"

Charles sighed, feigning annoyance and then he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and went around to Erik's side. He immediately climbed up Erik's lap surprising him so that he was not able to move away. He stared down at Charles with wide eyes as the he wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, that indecent smirk still on his face.

"Charles!"

"I was supposed to make it up to you, right?" Charles purred out as he caressed Erik's cheeks, still sitting on his lap.

"I...well, if we are...that is...we shouldn't be doing that on the school grounds-" Erik stammered as he turned his eyes away from Charles. Charles snickered at that because Erik was the one looking flustered and embarrassed now, his cheeks blushing hotly and his forehead misting with sweat. Charles reached for his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Erik,” Charles said with feeling, his voice growing husky as he leaned in closer, breathing over Erik’s face hotly. “I want you to touch me again…like before. Not like how we do it in the car. I want you to really touch me; kiss me-“

His face was close enough so that his lips grazed against Erik’s cheek; kissing his earlobe as he nuzzled up against him. Erik was gasping softly, reacting to the things Charles was doing to him. Erik shut his eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Charles, we shouldn’t…not here-“Erik said feebly. He opened his eyes, trying to avoid looking at Charles's dark stare, his blush deepening.

Charles reached out and put a finger over Erik’s lips to stop him from saying anything else and then Charles bent his head down and began to kiss him gently. Erik moaned into the kiss, eyes going wide at first and as they continued, his eyes became heavy. When Charles pulled away after several minutes, Erik was looking dazed as he licked at his lips slowly, savoring that soft kiss. Charles’s lips were so hot against his own lips, like his skin, seeming to burn away at Erik’s sanity. Kissing Charles like this again drove him into a state of losing control. He reached out and began to roll the hem of Charles's shirt, right up to his chest to expose his nipples. Erik bent down and began to lick and kiss Charles's chest, sucking and nibbling at his nipples. Charles's moans grew louder as he looked down at Erik touching him like this. Then Erik stopped kissing his chest and began to roughly reach for the back of his neck to kiss him passionately. Charles held onto his shoulders as then continued to kiss, their tongues diving into each other's mouths. Charles momentarily pulled away so he could get his own shirt off of himself and he threw it down on the floor and then he wrapped his arms around Erik's neck. They continue to kiss in a fervent and rough manner. Erik would pull back to trace kisses on his neck and his chest and go back to kissing his lips. The kissing was getting so frantic and so hot Charles lost control of his own body and he orgasmed, just with Erik kissing him, he had come into his pants, causing him to pull back from Erik and look down at his own lap in surprise. There was a dark patch of wetness forming in front of his jeans. Some of that wetness seeped through and it caused Erik's pants to get wet as well.

 He was blushing and looking mortified as he tried to pull away from Erik's embrace.

"I'm so sorry. Oh God! I couldn't control myself anymore-" Charles moaned in his embarrassment. Erik kept on holding him and gently drew him close to hug him.

"It's alright, Charles. No need to be embarrassed-" He said soothingly. Charles trembled slightly in Erik's arms and then he relaxed and he placed his arms around Erik once more. His skin was still burning hot and he felt so hot inside, it's as if he would explode with these sensations running through him. He was gasping breathlessly, his face pressed to Erik's shoulder.

"It's just that...you didn't ask me to have sex again and I...I wanted to do it with you, one more time. Please don't think I'm a pervert or something but I really missed that moment, when we were in your bed-" Charles said softly, his face growing even more crimson because he was saying these things so earnestly. Erik sighed and smoothed the back of his head and then he pulled back, looking down at Charles sadly. There was also a trace of worry in his gaze.

"It's not that I don't want to, Charles. I want so badly to make love to you again but I spoke with this colleague of mine recently. I never told anyone about us, but this teacher I am talking about, he seems to know something-"

Charles's eyes widened, his stomach growing cold at what Erik had said."What did he ask?" He said in a small voice.

Erik kept looking at Charles steadily, his expression grave. "He asked me point blank if I was having a relationship with one of my students. Because it seems, someone told him about us-"

Charles put a hand to his mouth and a look of fear crossed his face. He was suddenly feeling very aware of his naked chest that he crossed his arms in front of himself as he sat on Erik's lap. Erik continued.

"I asked him who would have told him such a thing but he will not tell me anything further-" Erik reached out to touch Charles's cheek.

"Did you tell anyone about us, Charles?"

Charles looked down at his lap and his brow creased with worried realization over how dangerous their position would get if they are caught. "I told Raven, Emma and Moira about us. I also told Jean Grey, the girl from the other section I that I recently befriended-"

Erik sighed and then Charles lifted a placating hand to place it on his chest."I never told Raven and the rest any details! Not exactly. They knew about us too, for some reason but the only other person I told about us was Jean-"

"Why did you do that, Charles? They could have spoken to someone else about you and me-"

"They wouldn't have told anyone, Erik! They're my friends-" Charles said dejectedly. Erik reached out and caressed the back of Charles's head.

"I don't blame you for this, Charles. I guess someone was bound to know since it's really difficult to hide what I feel for you. This was the reason why I was shying away from being intimate with you again, because someone might see-"

Charles drew closer to Erik to hug him. "I'm sorry. It's still all my fault. I don't want to get you in trouble Erik but...I just can't seem to keep away from you-"

"I feel the same, and please, Charles. None of this is your fault. I wanted us to be together. I do want to be with you so don't think of this as a mistake-"

"But what do we do now, Erik?"

"I think you need to talk to your friends first; find out if they talked to someone. Only then do we take our next course of action once we understand more about our situation. If all else becomes worse, I will probably resign from my post as your teacher and move somewhere, then we could see each other freely-"

Charles hugged Erik tighter, closing his eyes as he held onto him and feeling so terrible over the matter."Erik, I'm sorry-"

"Shhh, don't be. I don't regret anything that happened anymore. I just want you to know this does not change what I feel for you-"

Charles still felt miserable, wondering to himself who of his friends could have betrayed his trust.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Mr Lehnsherr was sitting alone in the teacher's lounge drinking tea. He was feeling good about himself the day after Charles gave him that sky painting card. He had the card tucked at the back of his lesson plan, into one of the plastic flaps. He opened his lesson plan to go to that flap and he gazed down at the card, smiling to himself, a feeling of warm affection for Charles coming over him. Then Mr Sebastian Shaw, the Math teacher came in. He nodded towards Erik and he nodded right back. They were not exactly on friendly terms but Erik did his best to be amiable to all the teachers regardless. The reason behind this was that Mr Shaw was unfriendly towards all the teachers in general; he was somewhat of a misanthrope. He was probably the most disliked teacher in their school. It was only out of practiced politeness that he had nodded towards Mr Lehnsherr._

_Erik decided to close his lesson plan again and continue with reviewing the lessons he will be teaching another section after his break. Mr Shaw sat on one of the lounge chairs and he kept on giving Erik an odd, knowing look. There was a snide smile that formed upon his lips and then he suddenly addressed Erik._

_"So, Mr Lehnsherr. I didn't take you to be the cradle snatcher type-"_

_Erik froze at those words, but he immediately recovered himself, trying to appear nonchalant and oblivious to what Mr Shaw was insinuating as he read his lessons._

_"What do you mean, Mr Shaw? Who told you of such a thing?"Erik said quietly._

_"I think you know what I mean, Mr Lehnsherr so don't be coy-"_

_"No, I don't, Mr Shaw. Be careful of what you are saying-"Erik said in a testy voice, giving Mr Shaw a warning glance._

_Mr Shaw made a short bark of laughter at Erik's pretense at indignation and kept on holding that malignant smile on his face._

_"I think you should be the careful one, Mr Lehnsherr. I'll be watching your movements and then you won't be able to deny it-"_

_"I don't know what you are implying, Mr Shaw but I don't care what you do. I have nothing to hide-" Erik said in a steady voice but his heart was hammering in his chest. He hoped his face looked naturally defiant enough._

_"Then you have nothing to fear-" Mr Shaw sneered and then he opened a book on Advanced Calculus, still smiling to himself._

_Erik sat there, quietly dreading and wondering if Mr Shaw knew about him and Charles. He seemed not to know the exact details because he appeared to be baiting Erik to say something or have a slip of the tongue and expose himself. Erik decided to be mindful of his own actions when around Charles._

Erik told Charles the entire conversation he had with Mr Shaw a week ago. After that, Charles set up a meeting to confront the girls directly by asking to meet with them as usual at Raven's house. He had intended to speak with Jean separately over the matter. Raven and the others were shocked when Charles told them what he and Erik talked about. All three of the girls were adamant in their response, somewhat resentful that Charles's question implied they might have said something.

"I would never get you into trouble, Charles! Why would I do that to you? I care about you and I don't want to ruin things for you and Mr Lehnsherr!" Raven said vehemently, staring at Charles with narrowed eyes.

"Charles, we all talked about this before. We would never hurt your feelings like this-" Emma added in, looking hurt herself that she would be accused of tattling on him.

"I may be a lot of things but telling on a friend is not cool, especially if it would ruin lives. I don't want to do something so mean-" Moira said quietly. Raven came forward and put her hands on Charles's shoulders.

"We only became friends for a short time. But please, believe us when we say this to you, none of us would have ever talked. None of us. What kind of people would we be if we did that?"

Charles reached for one of Raven's hands and held it. "I don't want you girls to think I was accusing you but I just had to ask. Erik would be in serious trouble if any of teachers find out, especially if the principal did find out. It was a good thing that teacher Erik spoke to was vague on the matter. When Erik and I discussed it, it seems the teacher was trying to bait him into saying something-"

"Who could have told on you then? How about Jean? Have you spoken with her?" Raven gasped out.

Charles shook his head. "Not yet, but I will-"

"Well if it ends up that it's not her as well, we better find out if someone else knows. We'll watch out with you on this one, Charles-" Moira said seriously.

Emma still felt sad and at the same time angry that Charles would ask them such a thing that she did not say anything anymore. She would not even talk to him and left the room to be by herself.

"I'm really sorry. I've hurt Emma's feelings. Geez, what a mess!" Charles rubbed at his eyes in frustration as he said this.  Moira went to Charles and put her arm around him while Raven went off to talk to Emma.

"It's ok. It was natural that you would talk with us about the matter first. You sure you told no one else?"

"I swear, it was only you four. Because from the beginning, I really felt like I could trust you and if you meant to get me into trouble, you would have told on us already-"

"That's true, Charles. But I'm not so sure about Jean. I mean, you only just recently befriended her and she's not from our section-"

"I had a feeling about her. She's not the type to do something like this-"

"We'll know when you talk to her, right?"

"I guess,” Charles sighed. This whole situation was getting difficult. He was so worried over Erik resigning or losing his job. Or worse, go to prison because of him. He'd read stories online and watched the news of a situation similar to what he is encountering and he knew how ugly it would get. He couldn't wait to talk to Jean anymore. He called her on her cell phone and asked her to come over to Raven's house so he would be able to know if she did tell someone by speaking to her in person. Jean knew where Raven's house was because she had come over on several occasions when they were giving her a makeover. An hour later, Jean came into the room along with Emma and Raven. Emma would not look at Charles. She was still offended by what he had said to her.

"Charles, what is this about? Why did you ask me to come over?" Jean asked, looking around at the other girls curiously because they all looked so serious. Moira took control and spoke on behalf of everyone.

"A teacher suspects Mr Lehnsherr of having an affair with one of his students, which seems to mean this teacher knew about Charles and Mr Lehnsherr having a relationship. It's Mr Shaw. We're not exactly sure if Mr Shaw really has a clear idea but he's onto Mr Lehnsherr somehow. Did you tell anyone about them, Jean?" Moira asked pointedly, her gaze intent on Jean as she said this.

Jean shook her head slowly, looking around at everyone worriedly.

"Even though I am really against Charles sleeping with Mr Lehnsherr, that does not mean I am against them being together. I never told anyone-"

Charles let out a breath at that, somehow relieved that not one of the people he trusted had said anything about him and Mr Lehnsherr. But the question still remained on who the culprit could be.

"It seems not one of the people you suspected told on you after all-" Emma said in a hard tone of voice, her eyes narrowed down at Charles. Charles went over to Emma trying to reach for her but she pushed his hand away angrily. Charles was looking at her imploringly. Moira came over to Emma and grabbed her shoulder.

"Emma! Don't take it the wrong way. Charles wasn't trying to accuse you or any of us. He just wanted to know if we had spoken to anyone at all, if we slipped somehow. I sure as hell would have done the same thing he had done if I was in his position. So be reasonable, ok?" Moira cried out.

Emma had her arms crossed in front of her and she would not look at any of them for a while. Then she turned to face Charles, holding her hand out.

"I'm sorry, Sugar. I lost my temper there. I just don't want people implying I tattle or gossip. I've been burned about that before-"

Charles reached out and grasped her hand, smiling faintly and winking at her. "Hey, it's not a big deal. You're one of my best girls after all-"

The tension between all of them finally passed. Raven had thought Emma would go on stubbornly feeling offended but was glad she finally saw some reason in Charles's actions.

"Well I'm glad we got that all cleared out but who the hell could have ratted on them?" Raven asked to no one in particular, frowning.

"It could be anybody in our section. Have you heard of anything at all, Moira?" Emma queried as she turned to face Moira. Moira shook her head weakly.

"Nah, most of the girls in our class are not too keen about what's on with Charles and Mr Lehnsherr. Be glad in the fact that they are not too observant-" Moira said wryly.

"What do we do about Charles's situation then?" Raven asked all of the girls.

"I think it would do Charles some good if he and Mr Lehnsherr act...normal. They should try and not show any affection towards each other anywhere around in the school grounds, maybe even outside-" Jean suggested.

A look of dismay crossed Charles's face. He didn't think he could do that. But it seems Moira agrees with Jean and was nodding at what she had said.

"Definitely. Charles, You and Mr Lehnsherr should act as you were before you had a relationship. You know, like before you two had started kissing. If people could see that there is nothing about your actions that look suspicious, no teacher could accuse Mr Lehnsherr of anything-"

"I-I don't know if I could do that. Sometimes we just can't help ourselves and things just sort of happen-" Charles stammered, blushing.

"Well we can't suddenly have you two stop talking and seeing each other in class again, people might think that odd so you better try and control yourselves and just act cool. That's all I can suggest-" Moira said, crossing her arms in front of herself and giving him a kind look, pitying him.

"Understand, Charles. I don't like the situation anymore than you do. Things got complicated. I get it; you and Mr Lehnsherr are deep into each other. It's not something you two can avoid. But you have to try. Or else things might get worse for you both-"

Charles was too stunned to speak. He was staring around at them with wide eyes and looking devastated. There was nothing he and Erik could do. Charles hung his head in his state of helplessness, feeling as if it was just draining the life out of him.

"I'll tell Erik then-" He said softly.

They had decided to help Charles and keep an eye out for anything that might give a clue as to who could have told on Mr Lehnsherr. Moira will ask around furtively to try and find if there is any new gossip out at school involving their home room teacher. Jean also offered to check if anyone said anything in her section. Raven and Emma will try and check with their own network of friends if they knew anything, without adding Charles into the picture.

Charles left them shortly so he could go home and call Erik on his cell phone.

"How was it Charles?" Erik immediately said when he answered the call.

"It wasn't any of them and I'm sure they are not lying-"

"I thought about that too, since they could have said something before if they did meant to do that-"

"Erik-" Charles began, the dread in his voice made Erik sigh softly. It seems he knew what Charles was about to say.

"Yes?" Erik said sadly.

"The girls and I talked about this. They were sort of giving me some advice. I know it's going to be hard for the both of us, but...we have to act like there is nothing between us-"

"I'd thought it would come to that, Charles-" Erik spoke softly into the phone.

 Erik tried to sound light about it, even trying to kid around."It's going to kill me because I can't help myself when I'm around you. You tempt me so, Charles-"

Charles trembled slightly, the tears came again and he hated himself for crying so easily. When it comes to Erik, all these emotions going through him were just so uncontrollable; he let them run their course even if it hurt him. Charles couldn't speak at first, his chin was trembling and he was trying to hold his breath so that Erik would not hear him sniffling; his cheeks were already wet with his tears.

"Charles, I know you're crying-" Erik said gently.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I couldn't help it-" Charles said as he finally sobbed into the phone, his breathing harsh and rapid. Charles cried and Erik listened to him quietly, not saying anything. It hurt so much to hear Charles crying like this and he knew no words of comfort could do anything to stop him from feeling sad.

"I wish I could come over there and hold you in my arms. If only I could stop you from hurting-" Erik said and he let out a breathy sigh into the phone. He was frustrated by the whole situation but what could they do? Another teacher appeared to know about them before they could even delve deeper into their relationship, just when things were getting better. Charles couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't _not_ fulfill this need to be with Erik. He knew it was already dangerous for them to be seen alone together outside of school but he had to say it.

"Meet with me," Charles said, his voice slightly trembling.

"Charles, I want to but we shouldn't-"

"No, I want us to meet, right now. I want you to drive your car someplace, pretend that you are going somewhere, leave your car and then meet with me, just name the place and I will be there. If anyone is possibly following you, you can shake that person off. Please, Erik. I can't let this night go by and not be with you-"

Erik gripped his phone tightly, running his hands through his hair, quietly anguished on whether he should go with this or not. It was crazy to do something as reckless as this. But Charles was just...this sweet sin he could not give up on. He needed him so badly. It's as if he felt this same aching need that Charles was feeling and only Charles could make him feel whole, make him feel complete, and he had wanted to have sex with him again. Erik let out a shaky sigh.

"Alright. I'll pretend to drive over to the mall; I'm going to see if Mr Shaw really would be following me. We never can tell with a bastard like him so I guess even if it's an act of paranoia, I'll try and watch out for him. We can meet at the park near the old church. Do you know the place I'm talking about?"

"Yes," Charles said with nervous excitement.

"Good. Make sure no one you know sees you. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes-"

"Ok. Goodbye, Erik-"

Erik said his farewell and began to prepare himself. He changed into some nondescript clothing. He wore a dark blue hooded sweater over his black t-shirt and gray jeans. Over the shirt he wore a chambray button-down that was of a light blue hue. He carried a cap and stuffed it into one of his pockets and wore sneakers. He stepped outside, got into his car and drove slowly. He was glancing occasionally towards the side view and rear view mirror and he did notice a car in the distance that looked distinctly similar to Mr Shaw's dark green Sedan, following him. Erik gritted his teeth at the possibility that it was indeed Shaw. Erik then drove over to the mall, going first towards the grocery section. He picked up a basket and pretended to buy something, walking around aimlessly and quickly. He saw a large security mirror near one of the locked stalls that sell firearms and his heart thudded painfully in his chest when the reflection at his back showed that it was indeed Shaw. He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing that day at school. He wore a black suit with a pale green shirt underneath. There was no mistaking that it was him. Shaw did not know that he had been noticed because Erik moved around as if he was casually looking at the firearms. Erik bought a pint of ice cream and bought plastic spoons along with it and he walked out of the grocery. He went straight to a very crowded part of the area where the people were watching some performance on a mini-stage set up near the center of the mall. It was some dance group and they were doing an upbeat number that had drawn people in and Erik joined the throng to try and lose Shaw. Erik then deftly hid into one of the side niches, close to the ATM dispensers and he immediately noticed Shaw in the crowd, looking for him. Erik took off his sweater then and put on the cap. The hoodie he wore was two sided, the other side had a red and black pattern and he turned it inside out. He carried it in his hand, covered over his purchase as he walked in a normal and relaxed gait towards the exit.

When he was outside, he hid in a corner and saw that Shaw was still scanning for him in the crowd, unaware that Erik was already outside of the mall. Erik then hurriedly ran for the bus stop close by and rode the bus towards the old church.  He nervously looked around to see if there was anyone in the bus he knew but there was not one familiar face. Shaw did not look like he was able to follow Erik in his Sedan. Erik finally got down after several minutes and walked to where the church was. He kept looking around nervously, that he almost felt like he was some sort of criminal and then he crossed over through the long grassy expanse that adjoined the church area. He got to the open gates of the park and he looked around for Charles. He took out his cell phone and dialed Charles's number.

Charles answered the call. "I'm here," Erik said and then Charles came out from where he had been hiding, behind a copse of trees. He was wearing a hooded sweater as well and he briskly walked over to where Erik was. They did not try to hug or kiss each other yet. Both he and Charles anxiously looked around and then Erik reached for Charles's shoulder to draw him close and murmur close to his ear.

"It's still not safe here. We'll need to ride the bus and go to this place I know. It's a friend's house but he's away on vacation. I have keys to his house-"

Charles nodded and then he pointed to what Erik was carrying, giving Erik a questioning look.

"Ice cream-" Erik said abruptly and he walked ahead of Charles. Charles followed behind and they both rode another bus. They sat on separate seats, with Charles sitting behind Erik but Charles made sure he had a view of him. He could not help it that he had to dart a look at the faces of the people that sat close to him, making sure it was no one he knew. The bus took them quite some distance away from his home. They were going to a part of town Charles had never even set foot on. Erik then turned in his seat nodding towards Charles minutely and he prepared to get down from the bus. Charles followed suit. They walked for a while until they got to a house with a tall bush and brick wall. Erik unlocked the gate and had Charles enter first and then he locked the gate behind him after, looking around to see if anyone was following them. No one was and he was comforted by the fact that there are no cars close by. He then went to the door and unlocked it. The lights were off inside but the outer lights were on. Erik knew the house was set up for a lighting control system but he still called out to find out if his friend was at home.

"Azazel?"

There was no answer. Erik turned on the lights and guided Charles in and then he locked the door behind him. Before he could even turn around completely, Charles was hugging him from behind and nuzzling his face against Erik's shoulder, kissing him through his clothes. Erik faced him and then Charles was frantically reaching to hold onto his neck and was kissing him desperately. Erik broke off the kiss and held Charles back by his arms, causing him to drop the bag of ice cream and his sweater.

"Charles, wait-"

But Charles was not listening. He was nearly ripping off his own clothes from himself and throwing it down on the floor carelessly until he was naked and then he was Grabbing for Erik's neck and kissing him hungrily, sucking on Erik's lower lip. He only broke off the kiss to leer up at Erik and then he was unsnapping Erik's pants and nearly obliterating the fly as he angrily pulled down those pants. Erik cried out when Charles roughly pulled out his cock from his underwear and he was giving Erik a hand job. Erik stood there moaning, letting Charles continue, and staring at the palm working his cock. He was pulling off Erik's clothes rabidly, sending the buttons flying from the chambray shirt and he was pushing Erik down on the carpeted floor. Erik tried to fight Charles off as he dragged his pants towards himself and he took out a condom. He grabbed Charles wrists to stop him.

"Wait, Let me wear this first. I don't want to hurt you, Charles-" Erik said softly.

Charles realized what he was doing and stopped, looking startled. He sat back on his haunches, gasping and he pushed his hair away from his face, smiling at Erik sheepishly and blushing, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Sorry. I got carried away. I've wanted to do this with you again and it's been driving me crazy-"

"I can see that-" Erik teased. Charles felt really mortified that Erik had to see him like this that he turned his face away, ashamed. Erik reached out and touched his chin lifting it up so that Charles would face him.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I love this, every side of your personality, every part of you. It's who you are and it's beautiful to me. I think I've told you that already-" Erik said simply, his eyes were full of his loving affection for Charles. Charles felt like crying again because Erik just knew exactly what to say.

"I'll let you take the lead this time but let's prepare first-"

Erik slipped on the condom, it was the lubricated kind and then he used some more lubrication from another a small packet that came with that condom, pushing Charles to sit back so he could rub it onto his hole. Charles let out a short cry when Erik pushed his fingers in deeper. Charles's face was already crimson as he looked down at Erik penetrating him just with his fingers. Charles put the back of his hand to his lips, trying to control himself. He felt heat racing all over his body and then he slumped back onto the floor, restlessly moving about as Erik went on, his finger pressing over and over onto that sensitive gland inside of Charles. When Erik felt that Charles was ready enough, he slipped his fingers out slowly and he was staring down at Charles's expression. Charles was gasping as if he had run, sweat running down his neck and forehead and eyes shut tight as the pleasurable sensations assaulted him. His mouth hung slightly open as he breathlessly breathed in. The back of his wrist was pressed up to the top of his head; his other hand was at his side in a tight fist. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Erik darkly.

He instantly got up and reached for Erik's shoulders, pushing him back down on the floor where they sat and he began to kiss Erik wantonly, causing Erik to moan into his mouth. He'd been aching so badly to fuck him. He straddled Erik and he guided the other's cock into himself, holding his breath for a moment as he concentrated on getting him all the way in and when he did, he totally lost it. He was going up and down Erik's cock, his hips pistoning back and forth violently, craving for that deep fuck from the other. It felt so good he nearly orgasmed but he reached down, tightening his hand painfully at the head of his cock to control himself. Erik was moaning as if he was hurting, his voice tight and strangled, like his cock was being strangled.

"Ah, God! You're so tight!" Erik crooned, his hands going to Charles's waist as he held onto him, a desperate look on his face as he looked up at Charles.

Charles then had his hands propped up on Erik's chest as went on impaling himself over and over on Erik's sex; the expression on his face was one of undeniable lust. His eyes are heatedly holding Erik's gaze, biting on his lower lip and seeming to hum as he moaned. He wanted Erik to really enjoy this moment with him. He reached at the back and he started to caress Erik's balls, making Erik moan out loud again, his other hand was caressing Erik's belly. He licked his lips slowly as he changed the tempo of his thrusting, his hips circling slowly and going down deeply.

"Charles, oh yes! Jesus! You're good!" Erik groaned up at Charles, he found it unbelievable that Charles was really getting into this. Charles just smiled at him languidly, looking as if he was getting drunk on Erik fucking him, undulating and moaning hotly, his own erect cock bouncing onto Erik's lower belly. The look on his face made Erik want to come. Charles looked like he was about to lose it too, his hips quickened along with his breathy cries. He couldn't hold back any longer. He shouted out in his ecstasy when he finally climaxed, his head snapping back and his behind driving down deep, his come spurting out onto Erik's belly, some of it splashing up to his own stomach. Erik kept on pounding upwards for more and then he also orgasmed. They both went still, savoring the spasms as it ran through them and then Erik reached down, holding the base of his cock with one hand, he gripped the edge of the condom and then he tapped Charles's waist with the other, gesturing for him to pull back. Charles sluggishly moved back, feeling sated after that thrilling fuck and then Erik removed the come-filled condom from himself. He drunkenly got up and went to the kitchen, where he threw the condom into a waste bin and then he padded back towards the living room. Charles was still lying on the carpeted floor, curled on his side, beautifully blushing and basted in sweat. He smiled up at Erik sweetly, sighing out, happy and relieved. Erik nodded his head towards the sofa.

"Come over here-" Erik purred out and Charles got up and went over to Erik, who already sat down and he guided Charles to sit on his lap. They kissed as always, with hunger and heat, Charles slowly lifted his arms up to wrap them around Erik's neck, his tongue sliding into his mouth, moaning and nearly sobbing in his aching lust for Erik. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles's waist and they kissed until they are breathlessly gasping over each other. Erik's other hand reached for the back of Charles's neck to press him even closer, drowning himself in his kisses, feeling his feverish skin. It burned right up against Erik, making him so lost and dizzy with want. Then Charles was reaching for his sex and guiding it into himself.  He wanted to fuck again, not waiting for Erik to put on a condom. He braced one foot onto the floor, the other was pressed up at the pillows of the sofa and then he was ramming his own backside deep onto Erik's cock. Charles still had his arms wrapped around Erik, his forehead pressing onto Erik's own forehead. Both of them had their eyes closed as Charles rocked his own hips forward for more. Charles was moaning and sobbing against Erik's face wanting desperately for that unbearable orgasm to come again and take him over the edge with Erik.

After sex, they sat close to each other on the sofa, breathless and sweaty and looking like they had been through a terrible storm. They sat there, unmoving and just staring out into nothing and then Charles faced Erik, smiling at him and Erik smiled back.

"I really needed that-"

Erik sidled closer to him and caressed his cheek. "I feel the same. I've wanted so badly to make love to you again. Tonight was totally worth it-"

Erik's face suddenly darkened.“I need to tell you something though, Charles-“

“What is it?”

“It was definitely Mr Shaw that was following me tonight. I was able to lose him at the mall-“

“Are you sure?” Charles asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

“I’m sure, but I think he does not have a clear idea about you and me. He’s an asshole and pardon your teacher for saying that about another teacher, Charles. I should be teaching you to respect other people and not call them names but, well, he’s an exception-“

Charles giggled and then he pressed his face to Erik's shoulder, feeling extremely mellow and sated after that amazing sex. Erik suddenly saw the fallen pint of ice cream on the floor, it was probably melted. It lay there among their scattered clothing near the door.

"We shouldn't let that go to waste. We could probably have a milkshake before we both go home-"

Hearing the word 'milkshake' made Charles suddenly cackle with laughter.

"Something amuses?" Erik queried but Charles just smiled at him mysteriously and shook his head. Both he and Erik went to the kitchen, moving about naked and then Erik made Charles a vanilla milkshake using Azazel's blender. Charles sat on one of the tall benches and waited for Erik to finish it and then Erik gave him a glass of the thick and sweet drink. Charles was giving Erik a naughty smile as he ignored the proffered straw and drank straight from the glass, letting the shake overspill around his face, down to his neck and then down his entire front.

"Charles?" Erik said, his face furrowing and blushing as Charles finished the entire glass.

"Ahhh! That was delicious-" Charles crooned out and then he looked down at himself and the he pretended that he just noticed he was covered in that sweet liquid. He smiled at Erik slyly.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I'm so clumsy. And you did say you did not want this to go to waste. Can you help me clean it up?" Charles gave Erik a seductive stare as he said this.

Erik felt as if he was about to blow his fuse, heat racing all over his body once more. He grabbed Charles and was pushing him down onto the floor and he started licking that shake from Charles's face, neck, chest and right down to his cock. Charles was howling out in pleasure as he propped himself out on his arms and let Erik continue. They had wild sex, rolling about on the floor, they did this for a while and then Erik noticed it was getting late. They still had to get back home. They showered thoroughly, cleaned up the place and then both he and Charles took the bus right back to the park. Charles kept smiling at him and blushing while they are sitting next to each other in the bus. Erik smiled right back, careless of the fact that someone might see them together. They did not kiss anymore as they parted ways. They just stood there looking at each other in the empty park.

"I'll see you again, Charles-"

"I'd like that very much, Mr Lehnsherr-"

Erik took the bus back to the mall, it was already closed. He looked around furtively and then he got into his car and drove back home. The next morning, Mr Shaw confronted Erik while they were in the lounge again.

"You're a sneaky bastard, aren't you, Mr Lehnsherr. You were onto me last night and you met up with your student lover, am I right?" Mr Shaw said with a trace of anger in his voice. He did not like being made a fool of or being outsmarted.

"I don't know what you mean-" Erik said vaguely.

"You knew I was following you!" Mr Shaw spluttered, his eyes wide and forbidding.

"You were following me? When did this happen?" Erik feigned a questioning look.

"Last night! You went to the mall! You bought ice cream and then I lost sight of you! Where did you go?" Mr Shaw fumed.

Erik chuckled inwardly at Mr Shaw but he kept his face carefully baffled. "If you must know, I went out of the mall and took a walk while I ate that ice cream by myself. I lost track of time and came back to my car late. I do that sometimes. Now I don't see why my personal life is any of your business! Do you know you sound like you were stalking me? Is that a behavior normal to a grown man such as yourself?"

Mr Shaw looked positively livid. He was sure that he would catch Mr Lehnsherr last night. He had been trying to catch him in the act all week at school but saw nothing so he plotted to catch him red-handed outside of school. Every time he tried to peek in on Mr Lehnsherr at the end of class, it was only him and his pet doing school work and then he would leave.

"You will eventually slip Mr Lehnsherr and I will make sure I have concrete evidence about you and this girl you are seeing-"

_Girl?_

So Mr Shaw really did not have any idea that it was him and Charles having an affair. Erik was glad that Charles would not get into trouble but at the same time, he knew he had to be extra careful around Charles. "Well, you can go on trying to catch me over something that is untrue, Mr Shaw. You will just make a fool of yourself-"

"We'll see who’s the real fool here, Mr Lehnsherr. We'll see-" Mr Shaw threatened and then he stalked out of the lounge.

Erik sighed and prepared himself for his first class with Charles's section. He entered the classroom and greeted everyone brightly and then he glanced over at Charles, smiling at him gently. Charles smiled back and then he saw the Danish pastry Charles had laid out for him to eat for later, still wrapped in plastic. It always made him feel warm inside when he sees this sweet gesture from Charles. He began writing their new topic on the blackboard and faced everyone to begin the day's lessons. Near the end of class, Mr Lehnsherr had an announcement for all of the students.

"Don't forget, everyone! Next week we will have an overnight school outing so have your parents sign your clearance papers and hand them over to Charles; he'll submit them to the principal's office. Be sure to bring sufficient and appropriate clothing. It's going to be pretty cold up at Alkali Lake this season-"

All the students were excited to go to Alkali Lake for some camp fire fun. Some students went over to Charles and handed him their clearance papers and Charles put it all in a folder which he placed on Erik's tray on the teacher's desk. Moira grabbed his arm after and walked with him outside of the room, preventing Charles from speaking with Mr Lehnsherr.

"Charles, I have an idea who might have said something about Mr Lehnsherr-" Moira hissed into his ear.

"Who?" Charles asked, his eyes going wide. Moira looked on at him grimly. "You won't believe this, Charles but I've been asking around for some school gossip and it seems Angel Salvadore, she's from the Jean's section, has been spreading the rumor about Mr Lehnsherr and get this, she's claiming she's the one Mr Lehnsherr was seeing-"

"Really?" Charles almost wanted to bubble out with laughter at that. So no one suspects him and Erik being together. It was all a rumor being spread by someone else. The downside of this is that Mr Shaw, the teacher who suspected Mr Lehnsherr was having an affair was watching out on Erik and he might actually catch them together at some point.

"Don't be all happy about this yet, Charles. This is really serious. If she continues, she might actually get Mr Lehnsherr into some deep shit. Me and the girls plan to confront her on this-"

"Why would she do something like that?" Charles asked.

"Obviously, she wants some attention on herself. You better warn Mr Lehnsherr about her. He has to make sure he keeps her at a distance from himself-"

"Okay. We never thought of that. Lots of the girls here at school try to flirt with Erik and get his attention. We didn't think much about it because we both know who Erik really cares for-" Charles said softly. Moira held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll talk to her first, get to the bottom of this-"

"Thanks, Moira-" Charles said gratefully.

They parted ways so Charles could get to his locker and then his entire section went over to their next class, which is Math with Mr Shaw. Charles was not really on good terms with Mr Shaw as well because Mr Shaw knew him to be Mr Lehnsherr's pet student and he openly called Charles a brown-nosing, sniveling whelp to his face and Charles had been wary around him ever since. Mr Shaw was looking at him dourly when he got into class and took his seat. Although Charles did exceptionally well in his class, Mr Shaw always tried to make things difficult for him whenever he had the opportunity. Charles understood this was because he was close to Mr Lehnsherr and Mr Shaw had some sort of vendetta against Mr Lehnsherr because he was well liked at school. Mr Shaw gave everyone a pop quiz as usual and everybody groaned, except for Charles, who was able to swiftly answer his own quiz but he waited patiently for everyone else to turn in their papers before submitting his own. After Mr Shaw gave his dry lesson on geometry, he asked Charles to stay and lock the door so that no students will come in yet and intrude on them.

"Sit," Mr Shaw gestured with his head to the chair in front of his desk and Charles quietly complied, his eyes downcast. Mr Shaw stared at him for a long while before speaking.

"Ok, you little whelp. I know you know something about Mr Lehnsherr's secret shenanigans so you better spit it out-"

Charles tried not to meet his eyes. He was afraid but he had to make it so Mr Shaw would not think he was guilty of anything.

"Sir I cannot say anything on a situation that I don't know anything about. What do you mean exactly?" Charles asked quietly. Mr Shaw suddenly slapped his hand hard on the table that it made Charles jump in his seat nervously.

"Don't play games with me! You’re his little brown-noser! You know what he does on the side-"

Charles did his best to try and look baffled, giving Mr Shaw a questioning look. It was hard to do because Mr Shaw was giving him an angry, demanding look.

"I really don't know what you mean, Sir-"

Mr Shaw looked like he was about to lose his patience. He suddenly leaned forward on his seat and grabbed at Charles's collar, drawing him closer.

"If I catch him and I find out you know about it and you did not tell the truth, I will make sure that you get expelled. Trust me on this, Mr Xavier. You will lose your chance to get into a decent college. I'll make sure you are black listed on each school across the state-"

Charles froze at that but he tried not to act afraid. He spoke in a small voice.

"I'm not lying to you, Sir-"

Mr Shaw was about to say something more but there was a loud knock on the door and it was forced open by Ms Ororo Munroe, Charles's history teacher. She had a custodian use a key to unlock the door for her. Mr Shaw hurriedly released his hold on Charles's collar.

"Well there you are Charles! I've been looking all over for you! It seems Mr Shaw had you detained without informing me-" Ms Munroe said in a crisp voice and she was looking at Mr Shaw indignantly. She put her hands to her hips.

"And why in God's name did you have to lock the door, Mr Shaw? Are you doing something that would merit such an action?"

Mr Shaw looked flustered all of the sudden and stood up quickly, knocking his tray and some papers down. He clumsily tried to gather them.

"Er, well no I was just, talking to Mr Xavier-"

"You know he has to attend my class next, Mr Shaw. Charles usually comes in early to help me out distributing the books and he is always punctual. I cannot do without his assistance-" Ms Munroe said dryly. She gestured for Charles to get up and follow her. Charles nodded towards Mr Shaw.

"Excuse me, Sir-" Charles mumbled and hurriedly left with Ms Munroe, leaving Mr Shaw there without another say on the matter. Charles was relieved that Ms Munroe had saved his hide. They were walking down the corridor and they went past Mr Lehnsherr who was going the opposite way. Erik winked at Charles and walked on smiling to himself.

"It's a good thing Mr Lehnsherr told me where you were, Charles. I wouldn't have known where to look for you!" Ms Munroe said as she continued to walk next to Charles and he could not help but feel glad that Erik was watching out for him, even outside of his class.

 


	8. Chapter 8

All three senior sections from school are going out on an overnight trip to Alkali Lake. Three buses were prepared as a means of transportation for the students. Some of the students are already on the bus; some of them are still hanging out around outside of the bus talking to each other animatedly while they waited for the other students to arrive. The trip was set up on a Saturday so come Sunday, they would be able to rest up and still attend their classes on a Monday. It was a clear and almost cloudless day, a perfect start for their outing. The teacher that will be handling the first section, which was Charles's class, is Mr Lehnsherr, second section will be Mr Shaw and the last section would be under Ms Munroe. A fourth teacher was included, Ms Anna Marie, who would be assisting Ms Munroe. Once they arrive at Camp Phoenix, the students would be separated between the male and female side of the camp, to make sure nothing 'untoward' would happen at night. Charles was both nervous and excited about this trip at the same time. He recalled his previous excursions were not exactly fun so he hoped that this time, he would enjoy this trip with the other students. Mr Lehnsherr gave him his usual orders of helping out by doing the headcount. Charles happily obliged, he talked with his fellow students more amiably than how he did it previously and everyone on their bus started out their day in good spirits. They were almost done when an unwelcome guest attempted to board their bus. It was Angel Salvadore. Everyone had followed their instructions to wear appropriate clothing, but not her. She was wearing her shortest black shorts and a black jacket. Her eyes are coated in thick mascara and black eyeliner and she wore pale lipstick. She sat in the front seat, where Charles usually sat, close to Mr Lehnsherr. Mr Lehnsherr had not boarded the bus yet but she knew teachers usually sit at the very front and she saw his familiar black leather jacket on the seat. She intended to get Mr Lehnsherr into some conversation when he gets back, perhaps to try and convince him to allow her to stay on their bus. Charles was at the end of the bus at that time, finishing up with the headcount and when he got to the front, he frowned at her.

"Uh, Angel. I think you're on the wrong bus-" Charles said politely but she pretended not to hear him by turning up the volume on her iphone, not looking at him at all and looking smug about herself. Moira, who sat almost close to the front saw what was happening. She looked mad enough to chew nails. If there was one female student in school that drew the ire and terror of almost everyone, that would be Moira. She did not care about what others would say or think about her, as long as she made her own opinions heard, loud and clear. She stood up from her chair with deliberate slowness and strode over to where Charles and Angel were. Charles was standing there quietly wondering how he could convince Angel to get on her own bus. Charles tried to tap the arm rest of the chair where Angel sat to get her attention.

"Angel, I'm really sorry but I think you should get off our bus. You're sitting in my seat-" Charles said in a quiet voice, not wanting to be rude to a female student. Angel darted a quick look towards Charles and just ignored him, smiling to herself insolently. Charles was silently planning on what to say to her so that she would leave when Moira butted in and spoke for him. She briskly tapped Angel's shoulder.

"Hey, get off our bus. You're holding up the headcount!" Moira said in a firm voice. Angel pretended to ignore her as well but she did not do such a good job of it because she suddenly frowned and tried to look away, crossing her arms in front of herself. The other students on the bus were watching the entire thing with avid interest. Moira was getting angrier. She suddenly grabbed at one of Angel's earphones and spoke very loudly into her ear.

"I said get off our bus Miss Slutbag or I will kick your skinny little behind out!"

Angel turned around in her seat and looked up at her, incredulous and shocked while the other students murmured about and even hooted for Moira. Moira stood her ground and stared down at Angel with dagger eyes. She looked like she would really do away with her promise, too. Angel tried to act bored and stared up at Moira defiantly.

"Bitch, you ain't the boss of me! I'll sit my fine ass where I want it to and you can't stop me!"

Moira's eyes widened at that. "The hell! You called me a bitch? A lying little slut like you? That does it!" Moira snapped out angrily and she grabbed at Angel's arm in a rough manner.

Angel tried to fight back but surprisingly, Moira was the stronger of the two and she was dragging Angel out of the seat while Charles stood back, staring at them in shock. The other students were rooting for Moira to continue and she successfully pushed Angel out of the bus and instructed the driver to close the door. Angel was screaming obscenities and was pounding at the door of the bus, demanding to be let in again until Angel's own homeroom teacher, Ms Munroe went over to check the commotion and quietly admonished Angel for causing any friction before the day even started. Angel silently fumed but she followed Ms Munroe to her own bus, giving Moira her deadliest stare while everyone on their bus was cheering for Moira. She looked after Angel from one of the bus windows, gloating and she had on a self-satisfied smile. She received encouragement and praise from her classmates for handling the situation and then she went back to her seat. Everyone in their section knew what Angel had been up to about their homeroom teacher, Mr Lehnsherr. They all liked Mr Lehnsherr and did not want him to get into any trouble so Moira told everyone in class what filthy lies Angel had been spreading. Angel was automatically persona non grata from their classroom ever since. Charles mouthed a quiet thank you to Moira and she nodded his way, smiling at him affectionately.

Mr Lehnsherr was clearing up something at the principal's office so he was unaware of what happened and then he got up the bus and told the driver to take them to their destination. The other buses were already following suit. Mr Lehnsherr announced that they will be off and the students all howled out and cheered for that. Their bus was probably the most energetic as they began the trip singing along to some modern song the driver was playing and Mr Lehnsherr let them. He was a very laid back teacher and he allowed his students to enjoy themselves. Mr Shaw's bus was a different story. The students in that bus were quiet as it left the school driveway. Erik sat next to Charles who was happily singing along with everyone else. Charles smiled up at Erik and he could not help but smile back. Charles had always sat next to Mr Lehnsherr when they went on trips before so it was no surprise he still sat next to their teacher. Everyone on their bus thought it was quite natural for him to do that. Scott had wanted Charles to sit next to him and he had even begged him to do so but Charles declined and said he had to help Mr Lehnsherr with organizing their trip. Moira sat next to Logan while Emma and Raven sat next to each other. Jean of course sat in the third bus where her section is, under Ms Ororo Munroe.

Raven sighed in her seat as she glanced over at Moira and they exchanged looks. Days before this trip, they had tried to talk to Angel about the gossip that was spreading and the girl did not deny, nor did she have concrete evidence to confirm it. She had been vague on the details because clearly, there was nothing to tell. They only recall her as one of Mr Lehnsherr's admirers, who tried to visit their class sometimes to speak with Mr Lehnsherr and offered to assist him but he had refused her help because he had Charles assisting him already and from the very beginning, it had always been Charles who did things for him. There had been a brief period that he accepted her help to check papers once at the end of school when he and Charles had a short falling off. It only happened once because she attempted to flirt with him and he was not entertaining her attentions in any way because he did not care for them. His thoughts had always been about Charles. Plus, he never thought to start a relationship with any student at all, except he already fell for Charles when he had been a freshman. It wasn't because of the fact that Charles was a student. It was because Charles was a person worth loving even back then.

Erik himself had tried every means to avoid falling for Charles but he just could not hide from his own feelings. When he and Charles had finally kissed that first time and the proof came about that his affections were gladly returned, Erik gave in to his own forbidden longing for him. He was sitting next to Charles and he was looking around carefully, making sure no one was observing them. He suddenly took Charles's hand in his while they sat together and gently gripped it once and then he slowly released his hold. Charles gave him a side-ways glance and blushed, smiling to himself as he continued to look forward. He did not want to look obvious. They did as Moira and the rest had instructed, trying to be how they were before they had a relationship so that it appeared natural to everyone but when their eyes meet, it was a different story. Their gazes are passionate and sexually charged, it was all Erik could do not to grab Charles and start kissing him in front of everyone hungrily. This was how much they craved to be with each other. After they had sex at Erik's friend's house, Charles had felt this wrenching hunger in him for more of Erik. At night, they would talk on the phone, mostly that was the only means for them to communicate and they would have talked for hours on end, had Erik not been concerned that Charles would be losing his sleep so he kept their conversations brief. They would talk of every topic they could think of and Erik would say witty little things to make Charles laugh, or Charles would try to hint at some sexual innuendo that would in turn make Erik laugh. Sometimes, Charles would lie on his bed and Erik would read him some short prose or poetry or Charles would talk about some movie he had watched.

But always, it came back to their desire for each other. Charles frequently told Erik that he missed kissing him and touching him and Erik would mirror the same sentiment as they talked on the phone. At times, they were reduced to having a sexual conversation that would have them both masturbating; listening to one another's pleasure but it was not enough. It left them feeling both frustrated and wanting more, which would be the reason why they gave each other heated gazes when they meet at school the next day and the day after. Usually at the end of class, they try to act natural but they would occasionally steal kisses as they worked on checking papers or while Erik prepared his lesson plans, using Erik's desk as a means to put a gap between themselves and prevent them from going further. It caused a lot of sexual frustration for them but they did their best to get it under control. It was hard to explain this strange passion that possessed them both. It just had to happen, like it kept drawing them towards each other and it was impossible to avoid. Raven and the girls were privy to this so they could see it on both their expressions.

"That bitch just won't let up, won't she?" Raven murmured in her seat as she turned to look at Emma. She had meant Angel, of course. Emma was tinkering around with her cell phone but she shifted in her own seat to face Raven and sighed. She recalled that conversation they had with Angel when they tried to talk with her. They did not want to gang up on her that day but she was just stubbornly holding on to this newfound means to get some attention on herself. Moira opened the conversation when they talked to her at the end of school before she left. This was while she stood in front of her locker.

"Angel, can we have a moment with you?" Moira began and Angel turned to look at her, giving her a curious look.

"What's it about?"

"Well we are hearing things circulating around school and we just want to confirm it straight from the source-" Moira said pointedly and looked at Angel directly in the eye. Angel gave her a faint taunting smile, looking away for a moment and then she steadily met Moira's gaze. She knew exactly what Moira meant.

"So what do you think?"

"You tell me-" Moira said, arching an eyebrow at her.

Angel clutched at her handbag and was smiling lazily at all of them."You know what they say when there's a grain of truth and all? This is practically that sitch-"

Moira looked indignant, shaking her head in disagreement."I highly doubt that. Our home room teacher's reputation is at stake. He's a good person. We all like Mr Lehnsherr and we care about what happens to him, I don't know about you. I think you better stop spreading lies before it hits you hard. You know what they say, about karma being a bitch and all-"

Angel did not like the tone of Moira's voice. She crossed her arms in front of herself, frowning at them now and making her sarcasm apparent.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to a bunch of high-class hoes like you!"

Moira looked like someone doused her with cold water. She stared at Angel, wide eyed. She meant to slap some sense into Angel's lying face but Emma controlled her before she lost it by grabbing her wrist. Moira was seething but she allowed herself to be restrained. Emma spoke in her quiet and sweet voice to Angel.

"You shouldn't be calling people names, hon. We came over to talk with you decently, instead you're playing around. We expected a straight answer, nothing more. From the way this conversation is going though, I can clearly see you have no proof about you and Mr Lehnsherr. I agree with Moira that you should stop what you are doing. Someone's bound to get hurt-"

 "Whatever! You don't tell me what to do!" Angel replied in a rude and mocking voice. Raven was silent all the while but she finally spoke up for everyone, her voice full of her vehement anger.

"Listen, you witch! We tried talking sense with you but you refuse so here's what's gonna happen. You won't set foot close to Mr Lehnsherr, not one step as long as we are in his class and we are going to spread the word about you and your lies. Let's see who stands up to the pressure then. In the meantime, you can act all smug and happy in your own little pathetic imaginary affair with a teacher and let's see where it takes you. Come on, girls! I'm done with this! Let's just go!"

Angel laughed after them insolently but all three girls did not bother to call her names or say anything more. It just wasn't worth it. True to their word, they had countered the rumor Angel had been spreading by having Moira tell everyone in their section what had been happening and not to believe the lies. Raven and the rest told Charles what had happened and in turn, Charles told Erik who had spread the rumor. Erik had told Charles of his last conversation with Mr Shaw, confirming the fact that the rumor mill being churned out was about Mr Lehnsherr having a relationship and sleeping with a female student. Mr Lehnsherr then brought this up with the principal who had a private conversation with Angel and eventually, the truth came about that she had made the whole thing up when confronted by both Mr Lehnsherr and the principal. Angel was not bullied at school for her lies but people began avoiding her, with Moira's entire section telling all the other sections the truth. When no teacher was around though, Angel continued with her claims. Mr Lehnsherr treated her politely and made sure there was a distance between them but there was still one person out there that believed the gossip. It was Mr Shaw. Perhaps he believed in the same adage that Angel went by, about a situation having a grain of truth.

"Yes, it's just pathetic-" Emma said, turning her gaze out the window to look out at the rushing scenery.

"Even when the truth came out, she's still saying all these lies-"

"Everyone knows the real deal so Mr Lehnsherr is safe now-" Emma said, getting back to her phone when someone replied to her chat message. Raven kept on staring at Emma and then Emma lifted her eyes to look back at her. Raven shook her head weakly and gestured towards Mr Lehnsherr and Charles. They noticed the two were occasionally looking at each other strangely, their gazes lingering and then they would have some conversation over something that both Emma and Raven could not hear clearly.

"They are doing fine, so far-" Emma said in a low voice.

"I hope so. It's just...well look at them! They are so into each other they can't stop staring at one another! It's a wonder no one in our class notices it-" Raven whispered worriedly.

"Well all the girls think Mr Lehnsherr's a straight guy. He looks hot and manly, no one would think he would go for _him-_ "

"I'm getting that jealous feeling again because they're still so hot for each other-" Raven quietly gushed as she stared at them. Emma had to smile at that. They all felt the same but they still rooted for Charles and Mr Lehnsherr. They wanted the both of them to be happy.

They took their rest stops every hour at some gas stations so that the students can buy their snacks and stretch about or use the lavatories. It was a few hours more and they got to their destination at Alkali Lake. They stopped at their assigned cabins first to put aside their belongings and bags, the female teachers handled the female students, giving them instructions while the male teachers are handling the boys. The students were told to settle down and rest up for two hours before they would all go down to the commissary to eat their lunch and then their excursion would be under way. There is a wooden gate separating the girls and boys side of the camp and the cabins are of a log-style design. The entire camp was large and rustic with picnic tables and benches all over. Their sleeping quarters were set up as one long room with a combination of single beds and bunk beds with extra cot beds in case there will be any need for it. The arrangement was the same for both genders. Raven and the rest excitedly picked the bunk beds where they would be together and they also included Jean. Meanwhile, Angel tried to take the spot closest to the door and had a fight with another girl for it. Ms Anna Marie scolded Angel for picking a fight and for wearing shorts when everyone had been told to dress warmly. She was eventually forced to wear pants but she was able to secure the lone bed closest to the door.

Moira glared at her from her own bunk bed that she would be sharing with Emma. Moira was sitting at the top and then she swung her head down to peer at Emma, who was primping herself before a small compact mirror. "Look at that girl? Maybe she's thinking she'd be able to slip out later and seduce Mr Lehnsherr if she's close by the door, right? What a joke!" Moira snickered.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking bored over the topic of Angel. Emma did not think she was worth talking about."Well we all know that won't happen anytime at all. She's in for a rude awakening if she knew this 'thing' about Mr Lehnsherr-"

"She's deluded! I don't know if I would laugh at her or pity her!" Raven added as she prepared her bed. Jean sat at the top of the bunk bed above Raven's bed, feeling some sympathy for the other girl.

"I sort of pity her because a lot of people have been mean to her recently and she gets into a lot of fights-" Jean said softly. Raven looked up at Jean, her eyes going round with her indignation.

"She deserved it then! For being the lying tart that she is! I don't know why she would want to have such a reputation in the first place. I wouldn't want to be pegged as an easy girl and a liar-"

Ms Munroe suddenly entered the cabin and clapped her hands together to get all their attention.

"Okay everyone! I know we are all excited to go wandering about but I advise you all take some rest so you will still have some energy for later. There's going to be a campfire party later in the night!" Ms Munroe announced. Most of the girls took the allotted time to lie down in their beds. Some of them whipped out their phones and laptops or listened to some music but Raven's group decided to sleep instead. They still had a long day ahead of them.

On the boy's side of the cabins, none of them are taking Mr Shaw's advice to go to sleep. Some of them were romping on their beds or playing games on their phones. One group began throwing around a stuffed toy with the semblance of a purple pig, playing with it as if it was a football and laughing uproariously. Charles in the meantime sat quietly by himself reading a book in bed, intending to rest when the boys decided to quiet down. The purple pig suddenly fell on Charles's lap and the first to arrive at his bed was Scott, retrieving the pig from his lap and smiling at him. This gave Scott the excuse to touch Charles's leg and the other would not put any meaning to it.

"Join us, Charles! C'mon!" Scott tried to persuade him but Charles just gave him a gentle smile and shook his head, gesturing that he was reading a book. Scott gave him a puppy-dog look with his blue eyes and Charles just laughed at him, refusing him again. Scott gave up and threw the pig at his friends and hung out at Charles's bed. Charles had his bed set up close to Mr Lehnsherr. It really annoyed the hell out of Scott that Charles preferred to sleep close to their teacher. Scott wanted to think it was because Charles was trying to keep a distance between them. He noticed Charles had tried his best to avoid him and he had wondered if it was because he was still showing Charles that he still wanted him. He hated that Charles followed Mr Lehnsherr around with worshipping eyes, wishing Charles would look at him that way.

"You promised to visit us at practice again, Charles but you haven't been to a single practice recently-" Scott pouted as he sat close to Charles. Charles smiled at him apologetically. He did remember that he promised Scott he would go, but Erik had told him to try and keep away from Scott if he could because it hurt his feelings seeing them together.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I've been busy with stuff-"

"You're always stuck with a book in your nose! Come on, Charles! Live a little!"

Charles giggled at him."What makes you think reading does not make me feel like I've lived?"

Scott smiled at that. He missed those times when he would come over to Charles's house pretending to 'study' but what he really wanted to do all that time was make out with Charles. He was just so damned kissable. He scratched the back of his head.

"Charles, I'm being serious. Listen, why don't you join me and the guys for classics night? We did plan on doing that before, right?"

Charles brightened at that, still smiling at Scott. "You remembered that!"

"Of course I would! So will you join us? Remember there are still weekends that you can be free. It's not all about books-" Scott teased lightly.

Charles thought about it for a moment. It wouldn't be fair to Scott if he did not at least try to spend some time with them. They are friends after all and the other guys would be there. Erik would understand. He nodded slowly. "Alright, just call me or something. We can set something up-"

"Cool! I'll tell the boys-"

"Charles," Charles sat up straight and looked over at Mr Lehnsherr, who just got into the cabin and was looking at him kindly. "You better rest up now. I'll need your help later-"

"Ok, Sir!" Charles said brightly and then he was telling Scott to go and take his rest as well. Mr Lehnsherr addressed everyone in the room.

"Say boys, you better have the energy for tonight because we got tons of stuff to do and there's going to be an obstacle course at the campfire party. If the girls beat you to it, you won't hear the end of it, I'm sure-"

That settled it for all the boys and then began to take to their own beds to either sleep or just lie down to rest. Scott resentfully went to his own bed at the end of the cabin, wondering to himself why Charles had to do Mr Lehnsherr's bidding all the time. _Is he that useless that he needed Charles's help every single day?_ He liked Mr Lehnsherr because he was a cool teacher but he didn't like the fact that he always monopolized Charles's time.

After the students were rested and had eaten their lunch, they were all gathered up so they could go to the famous Alkali lake that they came to see on this trip. There were about 74 students in total and the four teachers divided the students up so they could supervise them properly. Everyone walked on foot to the area where Alkali Lake is and all the students were warned not to try and go into the water. Alkali Lake is not an actual _Alkaline lake_ but is simply  a large lake with  a dam at the end. And the teachers were right to advise them to dress warmly because it was freezing cold when they got close to the lake. The place they are supposed to really go to was the dam, to see the facility itself and to know how it works. They also came to see the large power house at the very heart of it. There is an office with a large and winding passageway at the back, with thick glass panel windows that gave them a view of the dam from a distance. The students were all staring out the windows, appreciating the immensity of the dam and admiring the way it was built. The teachers stood around them, watching their students and making sure they behaved. Mr Shaw began to give the students surrounding him a brief history of the dam, reading it from the binder he carried. Some of the students weren't even paying attention to what he had said and were goofing off around the area. Mr Shaw loudly cleared his throat and harshly scolded those who weren't listening and they were forced to listen to him drone on about the subject.

Mr Lehnsherr had his own students around him and he was keenly watching the flow of water from the dam along with them. Bobby suddenly made a comment on the name of the lake.

"It's kind of weird that this place is called Alkali Lake when the lake don't even look any different. It looks like a regular lake to me-"

Mr Lehnsherr smiled at him, still leaning on the railing to look out at the large body of water outside.

"It is a regular lake. The place got it's name from the alkali reserves on a nearby mining area. If you must know, there are places with a similar name all across the country and some of them aren't even true alkaline lakes-"

"When I hear alkaline I think batteries-"Bobby added.

"It's because of the alkaline chemical in the battery, Bobby. It's called Potassium hydroxide but then the word alkaline and batteries became synonymous over time-"

Bobby pretended to understand but he really didn't. He'd probably have to think really hard on it and read it in a book to grasp it. Mr Lehnsherr did not explain it further because he thought the students came out here to enjoy themselves, not feel like there is a pop quiz coming at any moment.

"I've been to a real Alkaline lake in Africa once, when I was a college student. They called it Lake Shala. The real reason my friends and I went there was to see the flamingoes. Here, I'll show you a picture-"

Mr Lehnsherr took out the picture from his wallet and showed it to Bobby, the other students leaned in close to take a look. Charles also drew closer because he wanted to see the picture. Only Scott stayed back and continued to look out the window and he was frowning, pretending to be disinterested. Mr Lehnsherr handed the picture over to Bobby and he took it. Bobby's face broke into a grin and then he started to snort out with laughter as he looked at the picture. It was a younger Mr Lehnsherr and he was posing for the camera, doing a wacky pose. His background showed numerous pink flamingoes standing on their stick legs, oblivious to the camera while Mr Lehnsherr leaned in on one foot; his other foot was extended behind him, hands tucked in awkwardly under his arms. He had on such a silly expression on his face and his grin was huge and shark-like. What made the overall picture funny was not just the pose. Mr Lehnsherr wore a pink and green Hawaiian shirt with a loud print of sharks and he wore bright red pants. The other students also started to laugh. Bobby handed the picture over to Charles who was also smiling and laughing with the others.

"Sorry Mr Lehnsherr, but you look like Ace Ventura here! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Bobby's laughter grew louder. Seeing his teacher looking this goofy had him doubling over with laughter. Mr Lehnsherr laughed along with his students, shaking his head.

"Yes, I know. You may think I don't have any fashion sense then but I'll have you know I treasure that shirt more than anything and I still have it-" Mr Lehnsherr said wryly and his students laughed even more. Raven took the picture from Charles and she had one hand pressed to her mouth as she stifled her own laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh My God, Sir!" Raven cried out and began to cackle with wild laughter, unable to control herself.

All the students had a good laugh at Mr Lehnsherr's expense but he let them have their fun. Mr Shaw was glaring out at them because his own discussion with his students was disrupted. His students were looking over at Mr Lehnsherr and his group longingly because they seem to be having fun over there and Mr Lehnsherr was laid back and engaging to his students. It made them wish Mr Lehnsherr was their teacher instead because he was nice to all of his students. After the tour of the dam facility, they went back on foot to Camp Phoenix to enjoy the rest of the scenery and do some nature hiking.

Later, Moira was busy along with some other student council members, preparing the site for their campfire party. Moira is the Student Body president after all. Months before, she had been voted by all sections for this role. It was her duty to assist the teachers to organize the event. She enlisted Charles's help and also the rest of the jocks from the football team to assist her in setting up the tables and benches to be lined up together and to have a barbecue grill set up. Everyone that could help out with the grilling and the arranging had helped out and when the night drew on, Mr Lehnsherr and Mr Shaw prepared the bonfire along with some male students. Students from the music club used the bandstand provided by the camping facility as well as some of the instruments and did impromptu performances for everyone's entertainment. They had their obstacle course set up and the boys won that one and then there was the tug of war that the girls won.

Charles was sitting close to his own friends as they watched the music club perform after the camp games. Sitting next to him was Moira and on his other side was Raven. On the other side of the table sat Emma and next to her were Logan and Bobby, along with Victor. Scott sat next to Moira. Jean was supposed to be seated next to Logan but she was up to perform a violin solo next and was sitting on one of the benches close to the bandstand. Scott stood up and got some soda for the girls but he also had one for Charles and Charles took it, saying his thanks. Victor suddenly commented on this.

"Hey, how come you got the girls and Charles some soda but you didn't get some for us?"

Scott grinned up at him."I don't have enough hands. Besides, I don't want you to just sit your lazy ass there and act like a royal pain. If you want some go get it yourself. I got one for Charles ‘cause he's tired from doing all that work for Mr Lehnsherr-"

"What? I helped out too, you know?" Victor complained.

Scott patted both of Charles's shoulders as he stood behind Charles. Charles wanted to voice out that he did not mind doing work for Mr Lehnsherr but Scott spoke first. "You're a goddamned muscle, Vic! You're used to doing the hard stuff. Charles is not used to that-"

"I'm ok with it, Scott! I'm not all dainty so don't treat me like I'm weak-" Charles suddenly commented but he was smiling as he said this, appreciating Scott's concern but somewhat annoyed that Scott would think he was incapable of holding on his own. Scott still had his hands on Charles's shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that, Charles-"

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for the concern, though-" Charles said kindly, not wanting to hurt Scott's feelings. It was Jean's turn to perform her violin solo and she played a modern tune this time, it was a song called 'Secrets' by One Republic, while another member from the music club played on a beat box along with her. As the night drew on, another student set up a DJ station by the bandstand and some dance music was played, most of the students danced and had fun by the bandstand; some of the other students sat back to enjoy the night, just talking and sampling the barbecue. The teachers meanwhile all sat together, eating and talking on a separate table while watching the students. When the partying had winded down, the students were all advised to clean up and make sure everything was in order so that they won't have any problems cleaning up in the morning. Charles was helping out with the clean up and then he saw an upright piano at the back of the bandstand. He decided he wanted to test it out. After he had helped clear the tables, he went over to the piano and played Skrillex's 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'. Suddenly, someone started to join him, playing the same tune on a guitar. He turned his head, startled and he saw that it was Mr Lehnsherr and he smiled at Charles, nodding for him to continue. Charles smiled back shyly, almost faltering but he played on. That got the attention of some of the students who were helping out. They stopped to watch Charles and Mr Lehnsherr play, some of them already hooting and clapping.

"Wow, they sound so awesome! Who would have thought Mr Lehnsherr knows Skrillex?" Bobby commented as he watched them. Jean was also watching along with Raven, quietly listening on. When they got to the end, everyone watching clapped and cheered for them.

"I think the music club is missing one of its talented members-" Moira said when she came over and put an arm around Charles and he gave a sort laugh at her comment. Jean reached for Charles's hand as well and he turned to face her. Jean winked at him.

"We do miss Charles, but if he's somewhere where he wants to be, I support him on that-" Charles gave her a huge grin and then he looked down, blushing.

Some students went over to Mr Lehnsherr and praised him on his guitar skills. He tried not to look at Charles but his gaze fell on him and he could not help but look at him affectionately. No one understood what that look had meant, except to Raven and her group. The night was drawing late and the teachers herded all of the students into the cabins to tuck in for the night. The camp grounds were finally deserted and a light mist fell over the camp. The only one that remained up and about was Mr Shaw. He was standing outside of the boys cabin, out by the door and was looking in at everyone, including Mr Lehnsherr, who 'appeared' to be sleeping in his own bed. Mr Shaw glowered down at him. He knew something nasty was bound to happen tonight. He was sure of it. He had noticed Angel Salvadore kept trying to get his attention earlier and Mr Lehnsherr pretended to be abrupt and polite with her. Mr Shaw knew if there's an itch, there will surely be a need to scratch it.

He decided to stand guard at the cabin where the girls are. Angel would probably try to meet up with Mr Lehnsherr and he will pounce on the opportunity to catch them red-handed. He turned off the remaining dim lights and closed the door, then he put on a warm jacket and a bonnet, leaving the boys and Mr Lehnsherr to sleep in that dark room. He carried a pack of cards with him and played solitaire by himself on one of the balconies over at the girl's porch, standing guard at their cabin door. A few hours after, the door slowly opened and out stepped Angel. She did not look over at the left side of the balcony, so she did not notice Mr Shaw was there, watching her with narrowed eyes. She only knew that both Ms Munroe and Ms Anna Marie were sleeping in their cots already. She was creeping lightly down the porch steps, almost halfway down when a flashlight was shined down at her, momentarily blinding her.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?" Ms Munroe said in a stern voice. Angel looked shocked that she was caught before she could make it towards the boy's cabin. She stood there, wearing nothing but a black slip and her black jersey jacket and boots. She had her arms crossed in front of herself.

"I was just going for a walk-" Angel said in a small voice and looking guilty.

"Well it's very late to go for a walk by yourself, is it not? It's not safe to be out there all alone on your own. Get back up here and go back to bed-" Angel dejectedly came back up the steps, frowning. She went back inside and that was when she saw Mr Shaw. She said nothing more and went straight in.

Mr Shaw was looking on at the exchange quietly and then Ms Munroe turned to look at Mr Shaw, she was momentarily startled, putting a hand up to her chest but she recovered herself.

"What are you doing here, Mr Shaw?" She asked, looking at him strangely, surprised that he was out there on their balcony.

"I was watching for something like this to happen. She was about to head over to Mr Lehnsherr, I'm sure of it-"

Ms Munroe placed her hands on her lips and stared at him with wide eyes. "Were you not told that was all a rumor, perpetrated by Ms Salvadore? She herself admitted that to the principal-"

"She only said that to cover up for him-"

Ms Munroe was indignant over what Mr Shaw stubbornly thought about another co-teacher. "Mr Lehnsherr is a decent man! He dated one of my friends and he has never mistreated a lady. I don't know why you are trying to find fault in him but I suggest you stop it. You won't find fault where there is none to be found-"  
  
"I doubt that he's a decent person. I have a feeling about him. If you don't mind, Ms Munroe, I intend to prove it by staying here and let's wait and see if he suddenly strolls over, pretending to look around. How about it?"  
  
"You are just making a fool of yourself, do you know that?"  
  
"We'll see-" Mr Shaw said smugly. He offered to play a game of cards with her suddenly so they could both see how things will turn out.  
  
While the two teachers played Gin Rummy, something was definitely happening deep in the night but it was not what Mr Shaw thought it would be. Charles stirred in bed and tried to get his eyes accustomed to the dark. To his left was Mr Lehnsherr, sleeping on his own single bed. Charles slowly got up and looked around, seeing that the boys were all obediently sleeping in their beds, none of them night-owls. He quietly slipped out of his own bed and climbed up Mr Lehnsherr's bed, looking down at him, sleeping. Charles's heart was beating like mad in his chest and his face was hot as he kept on staring at Erik like this. He caressed Erik's chest and neck softly. He bit his lower lip in his nervous excitement and he slowly reached up and touched Erik's cheek gently. He was just so handsome, even in sleep, his lashes were long and his lids were trembling slightly as he dreamed. A lock of his coppery light brown hair fell upon his forehead. Charles was almost swooning with his desire to kiss Erik and so he did. He bent down and grazed his lips over Erik's lips. What he was doing was dangerous. Someone might see him doing this but he could not help it. He needed to kiss him.  It was a crazy and stupid thing for him to do but he had to do it. Charles was startled when Erik suddenly wrapped his arms around Charles and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue up into Charles's mouth. Charles pulled back quietly and he was looking down at Erik with an agonized expression, his body trembling and hot against him. He wanted to make love to Erik. He bent close to Erik's ear and whispered this to him. Erik gave him a sultry smile and drew close to whisper in his ear as well.

"You're a very naughty boy, Charles. Molesting your teacher while he sleeps. I will have to punish you for that-"

Erik gestured that they should both get out of bed to go outside. Erik crept about and got his jacket from the coat rack and Charles was doing the same. Both of them are wearing sweat pants and t-shirts. Erik picked up his hiking boots while Charles picked up his sneakers and then they both went outside. Erik thought Mr Shaw was sleeping in his bed because he saw a form covered in a blanket over there so he did not think Mr Shaw was out there at the girl's cabin with Ms Munroe. He took Charles by the hand and they both headed out into the woods. Their way was illuminated by a clear moonlight that hung over slight wisps of clouds and threw a milky light over the scene. When Erik had thought they were some distance away from the camp, Erik bent down and passionately kissed Charles, his tongue diving in and touching his student's sweet wet tongue. Charles moaned into the kiss and had his palms placed onto Erik's chest. Erik roughly pressed him up against a tree trunk and was kissing him urgently, exploring Charles's mouth with his tongue, feeling his heat and smelling his clean scent as they grinded against each other. They kissed for some time, then Erik broke the kiss and they were gasping over each other. Charles giggled, raining kisses around Erik's neck and his cheeks. Erik took him by the hand and led him to some grassy area where there are bushes and trees that would shield them. Erik flung his jacket down and he was taking his shirt off. Charles was doing the same, kicking his shoes away and taking his pants off deftly along with his underwear. Erik reached for Charles, starting to kiss him again.

"Aren't you cold?" He whispered against Charles's cheek when he pulled back, gasping lightly. Charles's eyelids are already heavy with want, his expression dreamy.

"I'm burning up-" Charles said softly and he bent down to kiss Erik's nipple, making him shudder in delight, then they were down on the grass, touching and kissing each other desperately, like they couldn't get enough of it. Erik broke the kiss, smiling down at Charles for a moment then he started to trace kisses down Charles's chest, licking and sucking at his feverish skin as he continued until he was facing Charles's half-hard cock. Erik immediately took it into his mouth; he was sucking strongly and passionately, stopping to lick and graze the burning skin with his teeth. Charles was violently starting where he lay, moaning and shutting his eyes tight, biting down on his lips so that he would not cry out loud. Erik worked on his cock until he came. Charles wanted to scream out in his pleasure but he did not want anyone to hear them so he bit it back down, sobbing quietly. Erik guided Charles to lie on his side and he started to give Charles a hand job while he kissed the back of Charles's neck and his shoulders, licking obscenely at his ear then his cheek. Charles was so lost in his lust as he let Erik pleasure him. The sensation between his legs was just amazing. Erik's hand squeezed and tugged him the right way; when he could not stand it anymore, the sensations reaching the peak of it's threshold, he suddenly orgasmed again, his come spilling into Erik's palm. Charles was gasping as if he had run, his eyes closed and his red mouth hung open, letting the pleasure run through him. Erik smiled to himself and used Charles's own juices to lubricate his backside. He rolled Charles to lie on his back again and he plunged his fingers inside of him. Charles was restlessly moving about in the grass, his arms thrown out above him in total surrender, his own hips undulating to rhythmically meet Erik's expert fingers. Erik knew right away where to find his pleasure nerve inside of his tensing backside and he jabbed at it repeatedly. Charles was sobbing out, tears flowing down his eyes and he looked anguished, as if he was hurting but it was really the most delicious hurt he would ever feel. His eyes remained closed as he clutched at the grass in his lusty abandon, letting Erik penetrate him this way. He lifted a fist up and pressed the back of his hand to his lips when he came again. Erik used more of his come to lubricate him and at the same time, he was playing with himself, spreading his own juices over his cock so that he could prepare himself for Charles.

"You ready?" Erik asked sibilantly and Charles nodded. Charles drunkenly turned around and presented his behind to Erik, his chest pressed to the ground, his arms crossed in front of him on top of the grass and then he turned to look at Erik with his burning eyes.

"Take me-" Charles moaned and without being told twice, Erik rammed himself up into Charles. Charles almost howled out loud at the pleasure he felt but he bit his arm instead, shoving his face on top of his arms and closing his eyes tightly once more. Erik was frantically thrusting into him, almost losing himself as he impaled Charles with his cock over and over but he recovered, his breathing was harsh and he was groaning over Charles's back as he pounded up into Charles, his hip bones slapping up against that sweet behind.

They did not know that they had one audience though. It was Scott. Earlier, he had a hard time sleeping while in bed so he pretended to sleep; he seemed to have seen Charles go over to Mr Lehnsherr's bed and to his horror, they started kissing. Scott felt a cold knot in his stomach but he followed them anyway when they left the cabin to go into the woods. Under the clear light of the moon, he saw them kissing against a tree and then they went into the bushes to have sex. Scott hid behind a tree and he could hear their suppressed moaning as they made love. Scott felt as if his eyes are stinging, his fingers digging deep into his own skin as he balled his hands up into fists, his entire body shaking. He glared out at the two lovers as they made love passionately under the cover of trees.

Erik couldn't hold back any longer. He whispered to Charles that he was going to come and Charles wanted them to finish facing each other. He whispered for Erik to turn him around and without breaking their fucking, Erik was guiding Charles's hips and his legs so that Charles was lying back on the grass again. Erik lifted Charles's legs, pressing them up to his arms and he kept on thrusting into him, almost in a frenzy because he couldn't stand it anymore. Both of them are breathlessly moaning louder now. Erik stiffened for a moment as the final spasm wracked his body with a white hot pleasure that wiped all his senses clean and Charles was already lost in his own climax, holding on to Erik's neck, letting out a choked yell, his forehead stuttering up against Erik's forehead. They held onto each other lovingly after they had recovered and Erik released Charles's trembling legs, kissing his lips deeply. He pulled back and gently spoke to him.

"I love you, Charles-"

Charles was too overwhelmed to say anything. He simply kissed Erik and held onto him, his tears slowly coursing down his cheeks. His heart was strangely aching with all of his feelings for Erik; he didn't know how else he could express it. They held onto each other a while more and then they started to get dressed and they cleaned themselves up after. Erik grabbed Charles's waist to kiss him again and they held hands as they slowly walked back to the camp. Scott had already returned to camp and was back in his bed. He silently watched as the two lovers slipped back into the cabin and returned to their own beds. Scott was feeling angry and confused over what he had seen. He wanted to report on Mr Lehnsherr for having a relationship with his student but that would make Charles hate him if he did that. He felt like hating Charles too, for doing something like this. So the name he called out that night, when Scott attempted to take advantage of him was their teacher's name and not some other boy. Sleep seemed to evade him and when morning came, he only had a small amount of time to rest. He kept thinking about what happened. His thoughts burned with jealousy when he kept remembering how he saw them together, passionate over each other. He was at war with himself on whether to tell on them or not.

Scott was listless when breakfast came while he was sitting together with his friends. He could barely eat his scrambled eggs and bacon and he had dark circles under his eyes. Charles was sitting next to him and was looking over at him, concerned. Charles reached out and touched his shoulder. It made Scott cringe when Charles did that because all he could think about was Mr Lehnsherr having his way with Charles.

"Are you ok, Scott? You look sick-"

"I'm ok-" Scott mumbled and looked away from Charles.

"Had a hard time sleeping last night, Scott? Did you get scared that the boogeyman will come and get you?" Victor teased as he gobbled up a large bite of his toast.

"Shut up!" Scott said harshly, glaring up at him and then he looked down at his food, ashamed that he lost his temper.

"Geez, I was only kidding, Scott!" Victor said rolling his eyes and letting out a huff of breath.

"Yeah, I did have a bad dream-" Scott suddenly amended.

"I get it. Tough night, huh?" Victor said, softening as well. Scott nodded and tried to drink some coffee. From another table, Mr Shaw was not looking so good himself. Ms Munroe left him after they played cards for a couple of hours but he still attempted to wait for Mr Lehnsherr to sneak up at the girl's cabin but Mr Lehnsherr never came. He did not have a wink of sleep at all. They all prepared their belongings and they had some picture taking done all over the camp and they all boarded their buses, ready to get back home. The buses will all be taking them back to school. Scott was quietly sitting in his seat when he felt a tap at his shoulder. It was Charles. Scott's seatmate, who was Nate, had not boarded the bus yet. Charles reached for Scott's hand and placed a red dream catcher keychain in his hand. Charles had purchased it earlier from the camp's souvenir shop.

"So that you won't have any more bad dreams-" Charles said softly, smiling at him.

Scott had felt this hatred for Charles earlier but how could he hate Charles when he was so nice to him? Charles was affectionate and thoughtful and perhaps Mr Lehnsherr just took advantage of him because he was a loner before. Scott smiled back at him gently.

"Thanks, Charles-"

Charles gave him a short laugh, patting his shoulder and then Charles sat up in the front with Mr Lehnsherr, talking quietly with him. Scott noticed that they can't seem to stop looking at each other. If anyone was watching intently they would have noticed there was something in the way they looked at one another. Scott clutched that dream catcher in his fist tightly.

_No, I don't want Charles to get into trouble-_

But he wanted to avenge himself on Mr Lehnsherr somehow. He felt like their teacher had slighted him, had tainted Charles and had ruined him, ruined things between them and he had to do something about it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it is taking me a while to write this time. I am completely without inspiration and well, real life has been sucking lately and it sort of affects one's state of mind. Thank you so far to the people who have been following my fics. I hope at least I deliver something good for you guys.
> 
> Update on your absentee author:I had a minor operation done so I am sorry I haven't been finishing my fics. One can't concentrate or think straight when one is convalescing. But I'm putting in bits in pieces when I have moments of clarity. Thank you for your patience :)

 

 After they had gotten back from their trip to Alkali Lake, Charles and Erik had kept their nightly trysts to a minimum. They acted as they usually do in class, with Erik doing his best to keep Charles in check because Charles was the one pushing for more intimacy between them. Charles would sometimes look at Erik in a dark and sultry way, and it was all Erik could do not to be tempted. Angel in the meantime still kept on pursuing Erik, trying to get his attention but Erik politely dismissed her and avoided her at all cost. The funny thing is, Mr Shaw even now, kept trying to catch Erik in the 'act'. He was still in the dark and he assumed it was Angel that Erik was having an affair with.

Mr Shaw sometimes skulked around the corners and it seems Erik could almost sense the other following him around, even outside of school. Erik found the entire thing laughable and he pitied Mr Shaw for his ridiculous behavior around him, just so he can catch him doing something. But Erik and Charles did their best to be discreet. One time, Erik and Charles were in their homeroom, working on a pile of papers to be checked.

"He's at it again-" Erik commented in a low voice, putting a hand to his chin and smiling as he leaned forward on the table.

Charles immediately knew who he meant and chuckled softly.

"I did see him following you to the parking lot-"

"Little does he know that my naughty lover is right here before me," Erik purred and caressed Charles's cheek from across the table. Charles giggled at that and they kissed briefly, returning to their work on Erik's desk. They were busy with checking the large pile of papers when the door suddenly slammed open and in came Mr Shaw, shouting "Aha!"

Both Charles and Erik looked over at Mr Shaw curiously. Mr Shaw went over to the table pushed Erik away while he still sat in his chair and peered in under the table. Erik's expression was amused and irritated at the same time.

"What are you doing Mr Shaw? Thinking I'm hiding someone under my table?" Erik could not hide the derision he felt.

Mr Shaw bristled but he also looked flustered. "I thought I heard you speaking with someone else. I heard giggling-"

"Um, that was me, Sir. I was just laughing at a joke Mr Lehnsherr was sharing with me-"Charles added in, smiling at him diffidently.

Mr Shaw visibly withered at that. He thought he heard someone else. What Charles found comical about the matter was that Mr Shaw never assumed that there was anything going on between him and Erik. Mr Shaw completely disregarded him. Charles just kept on smiling at Mr Shaw, who was looking quite disgusted with himself and then he left the two of them without another word. Charles got up and closed the door because Mr Shaw left it open in his rush to leave them and he and Erik started to both snicker quietly.

Charles sat back in his chair and gave Erik a meaningful look, arching one eyebrow up.

"That just makes me want to do something bad. I want us to have another..." Charles said softly, not finishing the sentence. He meant to say some sexual or dirty word but he decided not to voice it out loud.

"Charles, we really should lie low for a while. I want to but with our current situation-"

Charles pouted. "I've been feeling this aching in me to do it with you again!"

Erik chuckled at that and crossed his arms in front of himself, leaning back and smiling in a lewd way at Charles.

"We can't have you aching now, can we? I must do something to satisfy your need-" He said in a throaty voice.

Charles blushed hotly all of the sudden and looked down at the table.

"Do I sound...so depraved for saying that?"

"I like you this way, Charles. I think it's your young, raging hormones making you feel this horny and perhaps, it's because we just can't seem to get enough of each other-"

Erik reached for Charles's cheek again, making him look up. "You can come over, if you like. But call me first, when it's late at night. It might be safer then-"

Charles beamed up at him and nodded enthusiastically.

 

 "Charles, we better stop before...before..." Erik moaned as he tried to restrain Charles from attacking him. Charles broke the kiss, smiling down at him seductively.

"Before what?" He whispered into Erik's ear as he dove down again and then he licked his earlobe, making Erik shiver.

Charles had left his own house and visited Erik late at night as they had discussed. Just to be on the safe side, Charles had gone over Erik's neighbor's fence and then he was ringing his cell phone, telling him he was outside and when he got to the back door, he pounced on Erik. He and Erik ended up making out desperately in the bed room. Charles was on top of Erik, biting and sucking on his lower lip, his hands slowly caressing Erik's bare chest. Erik held onto his waist, moaning into the kiss and lay there in total surrender to Charles. He felt this heat rising between them and he knew if they continued, he was going to lose it. He might get rough with Charles again like that first time, since they were in the privacy of his own home. Charles was laughing into the kiss and then using his cell phone, he took a video of him and Erik making out.

"Charles, I don't think that's a good idea-" Erik broke the kiss and warned him, trying to take the phone from his hand.

Charles held it out of reach and continued to kiss Erik playfully while he straddled him and then Erik let out a growling moan and rolled Charles roughly back onto the bed and Charles let out a cry of delight, letting Erik wrestle him onto the sheets. Erik took the phone, finally chuckling and joining in Charles's playfulness. He began to take a video of a buck naked Charles who tried to take his phone back, still laughing. The phone fell from Charles's hands again and it continued to record his moans while he and Erik fucked like animals, just mad to have each other.

The phone only had a black image but it recorded the sound of how the headboard thumped crazily as Erik rammed up into Charles, it also recorded Charles's own breathless cries that grew loud and desperate as they both quickened and then after some time came, the sound of Charles's strangled moans when he orgasmed.

"Turn around, hold onto the headboard-" Erik rasped out, still out of breath.

The sounds of rustling sheets and one heavy thump and then Charles started crying out in his wanton lust again as Erik took him from behind.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes!" Charles made these long, drawn out moans as Erik kept on taking him. The sound of the headboard thumping against the wall violently and the rustling of sheets came again.

"Harder, yeah! Harder!" Charles cried out in a guttural voice and then he broke out sobbing as Erik continued pounding up into him.

This was what Scott listened to as he checked the contents of Charles's cell phone in his bathroom a week after. Charles's phone had ample evidence of Mr Lehnsherr having a sexual relationship with Charles, enough to send him to prison. Their steamy messages to each other, the log of their phone calls; Mr Lehnsherr's pictures and the recording of the sounds they made while they had sex plus that video where they had kissed. Scott's eyes were watering and his hands trembled as he continued punishing himself with all of these images and these sounds. He was able to acquire Charles's cell phone because of their Classics movie night with Logan and their other friends. All of them are downstairs watching the 1956 version of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Scott made the excuse that he had to use the bathroom but what he really meant to do was go through Charles's overnight bag and he was able to get his cell phone.

A plan had been forming inside of his head for days now, prompting him to try and get Charles's phone, which he knew might contain the evidence of Charles's affair with their teacher. He just didn't realize it would be this extreme. He was going to use this phone...to blackmail Charles instead. If this is what it took to get Charles to be with him, he would do it. The downside of this plan is that Charles would probably hate him but he thought that if Charles knew how much he wanted him, he would eventually soften to him and accept him. And in his mind, this was his way of getting back at Mr Lehnsherr, without reporting him. He would use this as leverage to force Charles into finally having sex with him. That was the crux of it, anyway. He was not sure if he did love Charles, but he could not get over the fact that he was not able to have his way with Charles or have sex with him first. He felt reckless, almost driven insane by his own jealousy. Scott was determined to go through with this. He had to have the guts to do it or he won't be able to do it at all.

He hated Mr Lehnsherr, but he felt strangely guilty of the fact that he could report his teacher and send him to prison, probably ruining his teacher's life, and possibly making Charles despise him for good. He had to chose between the lesser of two evils in what he was about to do. He chose to avenge himself on Charles. He could probably even get Charles to break it off with Mr Lehnsherr and they could get back together again. But first, he wanted to see if he could bend Charles to his will. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Scott? Are you ok? You're taking an awful long time in there. Is your stomach upset or something?"

It was Charles. Scott stood stock still for a moment, staring at the locked door and then to the cell phone in his hand. He let out a breath and then he threw the door open. Charles was smiling ruefully but then his smile fell when he saw what was in Scott's hand. It was his cell phone. He immediately determined that Scott may have already seen the contents of his phone and had went through them. What Scott did was just damnable. Charles's face crumpled up in his anger and he was immediately reaching for his phone.

"Give that back! Scott, how could you!" Charles moaned out in a low voice.

Scott held the phone out of his reach; his face set angrily as well, his jaw tightening.

"Was this the reason you broke it off with me? Huh? You wanted an older guy?"

Charles could not prevent himself from crying. Tears streaked his face as he stared hard at Scott. Charles felt betrayed that Scott would invade his privacy like this.

"No! I broke it off with you because I can't be with someone I don't love. And I don't love you, Scott! I cared about you as a friend but after what you did today, I don't think I can ever look at you the same!" Charles said thickly, wiping furiously at the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Scott visibly shook, his anger taking full control of him at this point over what Charles had said. He grabbed at Charles's neck and then he forced Charles to come close to him, their faces almost close enough to kiss.

"Why can't you love me, then? I thought we had something! I want you back, Charles-" Scott whispered angrily. Charles was pushing him away, still crying.

"No, Scott! You don't really love me. We don't have a chance to be together. I've loved Erik for the longest time and he loves me right back. I can't...I can't be with you, I've ended it with you, remember?" Charles said in a hitching, unsteady voice.

 Scott kept holding on to Charles, his face set wrathfully and then he reached out and grasped Charles's chin and made it so Charles faced him. His expression became pained.

"Why are saying I don't love you? Maybe you're just not getting it! I was falling for you then Charles and now...and now I'm sure I love you-"Scott lied.

Charles shook his head vehemently, still crying. "No you don't, Scott! You're just confused and jealous! This is all about your hurt ego, I get it! You can't possibly be in love with me!"Scott was internally wounded by what Charles was saying because he had hit the nail in the head with that one. But he did not want to back out now.

"I don't care what the hell you think! I still want you, Charles! You belong to me! And if I can't have you, I'm going to report on Mr Lehnsherr and he'll be going to prison-"

Charles was sobbing louder and he was grabbing at Scott's arms, looking desperate."Please, Scott don't do this-"

Scott leaned in and kissed Charles's lips. Charles turned his head away, fully understanding what Scott wanted to happen. Scott, it seems, had found out that something was going on between him and Erik; this had wounded his ego and caused him to be jealous and now he wanted to get back at Charles and Erik, using the cell phone to blackmail him. Scott's hold on him became gentle and he was touching Charles's cheek softly.

"I'll keep quiet about this, if you and I, continue where we had left off back in my bedroom, the day you broke it off with me-"

Charles shook his head weakly. It broke his heart that Scott was behaving this way now. "No!"

"Do you want Mr Lehnsherr to get into trouble then?"

Charles's eyes widened. "Please, Scott don't involve Erik in this. I'll...I'll do anything you want-"

"Good. I want you to get back with me, Charles. Mr Lehnsherr doesn't have to know and I want us to have sex tonight so that I can show you how I really feel about you-" Scott said gently.

Charles froze up at those words even though he had expected Scott to say them. He felt like his whole world fell apart at that moment and his stomach was running cold. He didn't think he could bear doing this with Scott. It would be like betraying Erik. Charles pulled away from Scott, looking up at him worriedly.

"I can't right now, Scott. Bobby and the others are here. I can't do it with you! Not with them around-"

Scott was reaching for Charles, trying to kiss him again. "I can send them away-" He whispered.

"No, don't! Scott...please give me some time, ok? I can't do it tonight. Just...just let me think first and let's just finish our movie night with the others-"

Scott took his time responding, staring intently at Charles. He nodded.

"Ok, we can talk about it later-"

Charles was visibly relieved and tried to step out of the bathroom but Scott stopped him by hugging him close from behind.

"Let's kiss some more if I can't have you tonight-"Scott murmured against the back of his head and then he closed the bathroom door. Charles was dimly horrified at how things are progressing at this point. He wanted to scream out at Scott that this was blackmail and sexual harassment, because he was forcing himself on Charles when he clearly didn't want his attention. Charles stiffened at his touch and when he did not say anything more, Scott turned him around and started kissing him and groping him in the bathroom. Charles was still crying, the tears flowing from him freely and Scott was gently wiping them away and holding him tenderly as he kissed him but Charles wanted none of this. He felt sullied by Scott's touch.

Scott's body was growing hot against his own and Scott was even lifting up the hem of his shirt and touching his skin. Charles felt sickened by what Scott was doing. He was not even kissing Scott back. He just stood there rigidly unmoving until finally, Scott released him and was looking down at him with a wounded look in his eyes. Charles was trembling and looking up at him with a hardened stare. He awkwardly pulled away from him and opened the door that Scott had closed. He wanted to get away from Scott as he wiped at his face with trembling fingers. Scott called out to him.

"Don't tell Mr Lehnsherr about this, Charles and don't tell anyone-"

"I won't," Charles said in a low voice and practically ran out of the room, not waiting for what else Scott wanted to say. The lights were dimmed down in Scott's living room so the other guys did not see the expression on Charles's face when he sat between Logan and Bobby. They were riveted to the movie as they ate popcorn and drank beer. Charles picked up his own bottle of Coors light and drank quickly, wanting to get the taste of Scott out of his mouth. A few minutes later Scott joined them and sat on the opposite chair to Victor.

"You've missed a lot. The story is getting interesting-" Logan commented blandly, not looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, had to do stuff-"

"What? Did you take a bath after you shit?" Bobby joked because he noticed Scott's hair was slightly damp and threw some popcorn at Scott. Scott just smiled back ruefully, throwing back what was thrown at him. His eyes strayed towards Charles who was doing his best to avoid meeting his gaze. Before he could ask Charles to stay for a sleepover, Charles turned to Logan and asked if he could get a ride back home. Logan agreed by nodding, still focused on the movie.

"I can take you back, Charles-" Scott offered.

"Logan just agreed to take me back to my house. Thanks anyway, Scott-" Charles smiled at him nervously, but there was no real mirth in his eyes. His expression was quietly pained because his cell phone was still in Scott's possession. After they were done with the movie, they ate some cold pizza and talked about the current status of the football team and things at school. Charles tried his best to act normal with everyone. They were letting the few bottles of beer they had clear out of their system and then Logan and the others prepared to leave. It was getting late. Charles avoided having a conversation with Scott and hurried out the door with Logan, not wanting to spend another time in Scott's house. When Charles got home he lay in his bed, still in shock over what Scott had done and desperately worried over his situation. He couldn't sleep properly and his eyes felt puffy and dried out from crying. Logan had commented on it earlier when they turned on the lights but Charles just told him it was allergies.

Charles had wanted to let Erik know about the situation but Scott still kept his phone. He dreaded that Erik would send a message to his phone or call him and then Scott would answer. He wished Scott had never gotten hold of his phone in the first place. He was silently cursing himself for not deleting the things that were on there. He wondered if he should call Erik on his home phone instead, to let him know his phone was lost or damaged. He would have to lie. He didn't want Erik to know about this situation but at the same time, he wanted to tell him because he did not know what to do. He could not bear having sex with Scott. He wished when the night had passed, Scott would have gotten over this foolish jealously he was feeling but he knew that would not be the case.

There was a knock at his window. Charles knew who it was before he could even turn to look. It was Scott. Charles sat on the bed, just staring out at him. He did not go over to open the window because he did not want Scott to come in and take advantage of him. Charles shook his head when Scott gestured for him to open the window. Scott was indicating for him to come forward. Charles hesitated and then he got up and slowly went to the window but he did not dare open it. Scott rolled his eyes in exasperation and then he pressed Charles's cell phone to the window pane. He wrote something on it.

[I'm giving you your phone back but I took the memory stick.]

Charles did not make a move to open the window. He just stood there, staring at Scott. Scott made a face and erased what he wrote on the phone and wrote something on there instead and then he put the phone against the window again.

[Don't be scared. I'm not coming in. I'm just giving you back your phone.]

Charles finally nodded in assent and opened the window with just a small gap so that Scott could hand his phone back and then Charles hurriedly closed the window again, looking up at Scott in fear, hoping he will not insist on getting inside. Scott stopped a moment, just staring in at Charles's expression. Just seeing him looking like this, he almost wanted to tell him that he was going to quit with his plans but he let out a breath and hardened himself. He had to have his revenge. He still felt slighted over the entire thing. Scott decided to leave Charles alone for now and not force himself on him just yet. He began to go back down without another word or gesture. Charles gazed after him. The feeling of cold dread will not go away from him. He knew Scott will still go on with his plans.

Charles checked his phone and saw that his messages are there but on the phone history, he noted that Scott had copied them onto the memory stick. He noticed new messages from Erik, who was checking in on him and was patiently waiting for a response. Charles felt his tears coming again, just when he could not cry anymore. His fingers shook as he replied to Erik, wanting so badly to tell him of this terrible thing that happened but he couldn't. He just couldn't. So he lied and he texted Erik back that everything was fine.

The next day at school, Charles felt ill because he had very little sleep and their other friends noticed he was quiet and lifeless as they hung out at the lockers. Scott was trying to let on that he was ok and faked a smile the entire time and tried to joke around with everyone else, ignoring the fact that Charles looked depressed. He knew exactly why Charles was like this.

"You ok, Charles? You look like you're sick or something-" Bobby commented as they waited for Logan to gather his own books. Charles shrugged and smiled at him wanly.

"I'm ok. Just didn't get much sleep-"

"Don't tell me you've been hitting the books even late at night, Charles-" Victor rolled his eyes at how studious Charles was. He supposed nerds will be nerds even though there has been an improvement in Charles since he hung out with them.

"Yeah. I really should sleep more-" Charles agreed.

No one else seemed to notice the sadness in his eyes, they just thought he was sick or lacked enough sleep, but Erik could see it clearly. Charles could not hide it from him. After his classes, Charles as usual entered their homeroom and helped Erik with the essays this time. Erik did not say anything yet but he kept giving Charles a meaningful look, even though Charles would not return it, pretending to focus on checking papers. Erik gently reached out and touched Charles's wrist.

"Charles. I know something's wrong. But if you don't want to tell me, I understand-"

Charles trembled slightly, feeling the tears start from his eyes. He almost wanted to break down in front of Erik but he couldn't. He already felt as if he had betrayed him by allowing Scott to kiss him and he hated it. He wanted to tell Erik he didn't want it to happen. He felt as if it was his entire fault. Charles considered carefully on the words he wanted to say.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I just can't tell you right now. I want to but...I'm scared-" Charles said thickly.

"Believe me, I've been there, I do understand, Charles. Tell me when you feel brave enough to tell me-"

"Thank you, Erik-" Charles said in a barely audible voice, sounding slightly choked by the tears he had been trying to fight.

Erik was concerned because he knew it was something serious but he kept his promise and did not pry further. Later when they were in the car and Charles was saying his goodbye, Erik gently hugged him and smoothed the back of his head, pressing his cheek against Charles's cheek.

"Something really bad is bothering you, I wish there is something I can do to soothe your feelings. Would you like to come over to my house later?" Erik said softly. Charles nodded slowly against his neck as they hugged.

"Alright. Same routine as before, right?" Erik pulled back, smiling and winking at him and Charles was finally able to flash him a brief smile. Charles appreciated the fact that Erik was not pushy. They briefly kissed and Charles got down from the car and made his way back to his house.

Deep into the night, Charles found himself back in Erik's bed and they are kissing gently. Charles sat on Erik's lap, still wearing his clothes and holding onto Erik, his chest seeming to hurt with the depth of his feelings for him. That, and this terrible situation that he had fallen into. It hurt him that he could not tell him what had happened. Erik tenderly caressed him and hugged his waist. Erik murmured against his ear after pulling back from the kiss.

"Charles, do you want us to-"

Charles tightened his grip around Erik's shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Yes,"

Erik was already naked. He started to undo the buttons on Charles's shirt and was undoing the clasp from his pants. Charles kept his eyes closed and he heard the whispery sound of his clothes as Erik removed them from him and the sound of rustling fabric as Erik let them fall to the floor. He guided Charles to lie back on the bed and they kissed again.

Charles thought back on the things that had happened, that led him up to this point. It was because of his damned desire for his teacher that caused his current situation. And yet...he did not want to stop. He needed Erik to touch him, to hold him. It was like he could not breathe without it. Right now, he needed Erik to comfort him this way. Erik lifted Charles's legs up to his arms after preparing him and then he was sliding into Charles, making him bite down on his lips and groan in pleasure. The tears slowly coursed down his cheeks as Erik thrusted into him slowly; deeply. Charles turned his head to the side and let out a soft cry.

Erik bent down and kissed his throat. He licked and sucked at the tender skin, his own breathless moans reverberating against the other. Charles lifted his arms up and hooked them about Erik's neck, drawing him closer. They undulated against each other, a wave upon another wave, full of nothing but heat and lust and love. Charles was sobbing but Erik knew it was not because he was hurting. They were both peaking, their movements becoming furious; desperate and then when the sensation became too much to bear, they both climaxed, all sighs and moans.

"I love you, Erik. Only you-" Charles whispered after they are both lying on the slightly damp sheets, facing each other. Erik reached up and gently pushed the hair away from Charles's forehead. Charles reached up and held Erik's wrist in his, looking up at him tenderly.

"I love you too, Charles-" Erik said in a soft voice and drew Charles to himself, hugging him.

"Erik, I'm sorry for the things I have done. I don't want to get you into trouble but I couldn't help myself-" Charles suddenly said, his face creased with worry.

Erik chuckled at that, smiling down at him."What are you talking about, Charles? I think we've talked about this topic before. My answer is still the same. I don't care about the consequences anymore, as long as I know you love me, that is all that matters to me. Remember? I'm taking the plunge with you-"

Charles's body was quaking next to Erik, making him look down at Charles in concern. Charles was sobbing again, his face crumpled up as he burst into tears and he had brought his fists up to his eyes.

"I'm an idiot! I'm such an idiot!" Charles cried out.

Erik gently reached for him and kissed him, holding him tight.

"Shh, enough of that. You are not an idiot, Charles-"

Because of what Erik had said, he felt another feeling rise up in his chest. He felt that he could be brave enough to tell Scott he did not want to go through with what he was planning to do. He had to be brave enough to say no to him. For Erik's sake and for his. Erik did not say anything more. He just bent his head and kissed Charles.

He had to confront Scott directly, but he thought they could not talk openly at school. They had to talk in private. Charles changed his routine with Erik that day. He told him he had to leave early and that he will not be joining him at his car. He had something he had to take care of. Erik did not question him and let him go. Charles visited Scott at the stadium after his practice and asked that they have a talk. Charles's expression was serious. Scott grinned down at him.

"Sure we can talk. Would you like me to get a place for us to-"

"No, Scott. I just want to talk to you. _Really_ talk with you-"

"Well I don't know of another place where we can talk. My folks are back at the house-"

"We can discuss things over in your car-"

"Sorry, I had it brought in for repairs. I was gonna take the bus today-"

Charles nodded gravely at this. He wondered if they could walk back to Scott's place and talk while they are walking but someone might overhear their conversation. He couldn't very well ask Scott to go with him to a diner to talk. He thought about that neighborhood where Erik had taken him. If they went there and perhaps go to a park in that area, they would be able to have a conversation with no one they know possibly overhearing them. Charles told Scott of his idea. Scott was amenable to it and they both took the bus together. Charles was not familiar with the place so they had to ask where the park was, and then they headed towards a bench in a quiet area with no people around and sat down.

Charles faced Scott and was about to say something but Scott pounced down on him and started kissing him instead. Charles's eyes widened and he pushed Scott away from himself quickly.

"Scott! We came here to talk!" Charles cried out, looking at Scott angrily.

Scott continued to smile at him. He was reaching for Charles's wrists, drawing him close.

"Ok, you just keep talking while I do my own brand of talking-"

Scott did not give Charles any time to object further. He started kissing Charles's neck, embracing him and then he kissed Charles's cheek, his hands roving all over Charles's body. He bent closer and began to kiss his lips. Charles could stand it no longer. He roughly pushed Scott and he pulled back from the bench and standing up, looking at him with wide, angry eyes.

"Enough already! I said I came here to clear things up with you and that is all we are doing!" Charles shouted at him vehemently, his chest heaving with effort. Scott looked up at Charles as he remained seated on the bench, his blue eyes also going wide but he looked startled.

"Alright. We'll talk-" Scott said in a low, resentful voice.

Charles sat back on the bench and faced him. Charles was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I won't go through with what you want, Scott. I don't care if you blackmail me. If...If you think sending Erik to prison would change how I feel about him or how he feels about me, I'm telling you now...it won't. It will only change how I feel about you. You are my friend Scott, that's all you will ever be to me and as a friend, I am asking you one more time...please, please don't do this-" Charles said this in a faltering voice but his eyes were resolute and there was no more fear or hesitation in them.

Scott was quietly wondering at how different Charles was now. He was definitely stronger and more sure of himself. He also felt ashamed when he realized nothing he could ever do would change Charles's feelings. He loved Mr Lehnsherr and that was that. Scott sighed and crossed his arms in front of himself, looking down at his feet.

"If you love him so much, why are you willing to get him in trouble then?"

"I'm not. You're the one who wanted to get him in trouble, Scott. Erik and I are ready to face the consequences of what will happen. I never told him about what you are trying to do here. But he and I talked about this before. Our love is strong enough that even if you do this to us, that won't change how we feel about each other. If he has to go away and get sent to prison, I will wait for him. If everyone else looks down on him, I will still hold his hand, no matter what. I will stand by him even if our lives our ruined and nothing you do will change that-"

Scott chuckled sadly, finally turning to look up at Charles. He looked wounded, just by the words Charles had said.

"I guess you really do love him-"

"Yes," Charles said, smiling back up at him, kindly. There was no hatred in his expression. If anything, he looked resolute and calm. He looked ready to accept what Scott was about to do to him and Erik, but he was also determined not to be used by Scott for his own selfish reasons.

Scott nodded, coming to a decision within himself, his eyes are over bright with tears and he looked regretful. He was glad Charles was standing up for himself and preventing him from doing something that he might regret in the end. He took the memory stick out of his pocket and handed it to Charles.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you, Charles. You were right. It was my jealousy and ego that caused me to do this stupid thing!"

Charles was genuinely surprised that Scott was handing him his memory stick back. He did not make a move to take it back just yet. He just kept looking at Scott's face intently. Scott moved closer and placed it in his palm.

"Don't worry, I didn't make any copies. Take it and don't worry anymore. I won't tell anyone about you and Mr Lehnsherr-"

"R-Really?" Charles still could not believe that Scott had finally come to his senses.

"Yeah. Don't look so surprised! I told you I'm thick-headed, right? Takes twice to tell me things-"

They both smiled at each other and they began to laugh. Charles felt so relieved. Scott indicated that they should be heading back and they walked together quietly for a while. They were almost close to the bus stop when Charles suddenly turned to Scott and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Scott!"

Scott hugged him back, smiling sadly to himself.

"You shouldn't be thanking me at all, Charles. I'm the bastard that almost got you and Mr Lehnsherr in trouble. I'm really ashamed I did this to you-"

Charles just kept on hugging him, pressing his face against Scott's neck.

"All the same, thank you for understanding-"

They were standing close to a place which was a seedy looking drive-in motel and they were still holding onto each other. It was at this unfortunate moment that Erik drove close by in his car, going down this road to visit his friend, Azazel and he saw Scott and Charles together. He had immediately assumed they had just came out from the drive-in. Erik gripped the steering wheel tightly. He stared after them looking pale and shaken, his face a mask of suppressed rage. He felt as if he was being torn from the inside and there was nothing that could do to undo this painful spectacle before him. Charles had been seeing Scott behind his back.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all and wishing you Happy Holidays! I can't apologize enough for the delay in posting the final chapter of this fic. I've been working on it from time to time but I've been unable to find the inspiration for a right ending. So here it goes, I hope the ending does not suck so bad! I am dedicating this work to RavenDoom, thank you so much for following this fic. I hope you like it ;)

There was a change and Charles immediately felt it. It started when Erik did not text or call him last night and both he and Erik are creatures of habit. Charles had texted him and even checked and found him online but there was no response. He also tried to call Erik but the phone just rang until finally, Erik answered it but he just heard a sharp intake of breath from him when Charles said hello and then he hung up the call. Charles stared at his phone strangely. He was tempted to go over to Erik's place but this small ball of fear in his stomach weakened his will. He didn't want to intrude rashly and some small part of him dreaded on a singular thought: that by some chance Erik knew about him and Scott and it had made him so angry that if he went to him, he will just be turned away or worse, Erik will end things between them. He tossed and turned on his bed thinking about it. He wanted to believe there must be some other reason.

The next day, when they were in class, there was this coldness emanating from Erik that it had Charles feeling worried. He had just gotten past his hurdle with Scott and now a new one came into his life. Erik will not talk to him or even look at him in class. When the bell rang, signaling the end of their current class, Charles stood up and he saw that Erik hurriedly left the room. Charles knew it was because of him. Erik was pointedly avoiding him. He waited in agony for the day to end, barely able to concentrate or do anything right. He did not talk to Scott to ask him if he said anything to Erik. It was Erik he needed to talk to first. He felt this heaviness; this painful aching in his chest, he almost felt like he would be on the verge of a breakdown if he was not able to clear things up with Erik this very day. When he tried to get into their homeroom as was his custom, to his dismay, Erik had locked the door. Charles waited patiently for Erik to come out and when he emerged, Charles timidly went to speak with him but Erik just glared at him silently and went for the parking lot to get to his car. Charles followed him on trembling knees.

"Erik! Erik what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Charles called out as Erik stalked off to the place where his car was parked. Charles didn't care if anyone saw and reached for his teacher's hand but Erik winced, as if he was in pain and tugged his hand free from Charles's touch.

"Erik, please? Why are you like this? Tell me what's wrong! Answer me!" Charles was in tears reaching for Erik's arm this time and he will not let go.

"Let me go before anyone sees us together!" Erik said in a thick and angry voice. He looked like he was close to tears himself.

"Is this about Scott? Did he tell you something?" Charles cried out, unable to prevent his voice from shaking. The tears flowed freely from his eyes. Erik was in agony himself as he stared at Charles crying like this before him again. He didn't want to see Charles hurt but at the same time, he was also hurting because of what he saw and he could not bear looking at Charles at this moment. He hardened his expression but a tear escaped his eye and spilled down. His voice was tight and wounded when he spoke again.

"Just go back home, Charles. I can't talk with you right now-"

Charles refused to quit. He quickly reached for Erik and hugged him. "No! I'm not leaving you until you talk to me and tell me what's wrong!"

 _God, he was a stubborn young man!_ Erik sighed and opened his car door on the passenger side. He gestured for Charles to enter.

"Get in. I'm taking you back to my house-" Erik said tiredly. There was no point in making a scene here so he might as well confront Charles in the privacy of his home or he will not stop. Charles got in and was nervously nibbling at his lower lip, hoping he could sort things out with Erik.

There was a long spell of awkward silence between them as Erik drove on. His expression was dark. He will not even look at Charles. Charles chose to remain quiet until they got to Erik's house. He was glad there weren't any people in the parking lot earlier. The students and the teachers all left early in preparation for the big game later in the night. Another convenience is that since Erik lived in the older neighborhood where a lot of senior residents reside, the chance they would be seen together by any students from their school was slim. They did not see Shaw's green sedan anywhere near either. He must have already given up trying to catch his co-teacher in the 'act'. Erik got out of the car and then he opened Charles's side of the door and he nodded his head curtly, indicating he should follow him into the house. Charles did and then once they were inside, Erik locked the door and glared down at Charles. Charles could see the hurt in his eyes and knew Erik might have seen or heard something that got him into this state.

"Did...Did Scott say something to you, Erik?" Charles began and he saw Erik's face crumple up in pain at the mention of Scott's name. So this was about Scott again.

"He didn't have to tell me anything. I saw the both of you come out of a motel together yesterday! You were hugging him!" Erik said in a choking voice and looked away from Charles. He would not be able to deny his deeds to Erik now. Charles looked stunned because he never went to a motel with Scott. He did remember hugging him at the bus stop by way of thanks because he decided not to pursue his plan to blackmail Charles. He deduced that Erik must have seen them and had put meaning into that simple hug. Charles nodded slowly, looking down.

"So you don't deny it, then?" Erik cried out angrily. He was in a state of a simmering rage. His feelings had been trampled on and he did not know if he could bear having to look at Charles here before him or in his class ever again. Erik was about to kick him out and break off their relationship then and there when Charles spoke softly.

"We did not come out of a motel together, Erik. We just talked in a park close by. I hugged him because I was thanking him-"

Erik looked confused yet somewhat relieved; he knew Charles would never lie to him."Alright, you just had a conversation with him at a park but why are you even with him? I told you to stay away from him, didn’t I?”

Charles dreaded telling Erik that Scott nearly blackmailed him into having sex. He had never wanted Erik to find out what he had gone through because it was his fault for going to Scott's house with their friends, causing Scott to acquire his phone without his knowledge. He was not sure if he was brave enough to tell him the truth. He knew it would break Erik's heart if he did. His voice was wavering when he spoke again.

"Erik, please just accept the fact that nothing is going on between me and Scott. It's you that I love and it's you that I'm with. Nothing has changed between us-"

Erik's voice rose. "No!" Charles shrank back and was startled by Erik's response. Erik had to know the truth or it will drive him mad. They did have a discussion before wherein he had informed Charles he would not pry but this was a serious matter. He could not understand why Charles could not tell him what he needed to hear.

"No, Charles. Something will change if you don't trust me enough to handle the truth when I need to hear it-" Erik said in an unsteady voice, looking at Charles with such pain in his eyes because Charles will not tell him this one thing. He knew Charles was hiding something about him and Scott...but because it was something that might hurt him, Charles could not find the strength to voice it out. Charles stood there, sobbing and looking like his world had fallen apart. He did not think telling Erik the truth would right the wrongs that had occurred but if he and Erik are to be together, he had to be honest with him, even if it would hurt him.

"It was my fault, Erik-" Charles began, his voice breaking as he wept and he told Erik what Scott had done. His voice hitched while he told Erik the truth, unable to lift his head in his shame over what had almost happened. He kept wiping furiously at his eyes with his fist and when he had finished, he still could not lift his head. Erik went to him and slowly put a hand to the back of his neck, making Charles start at the sudden tender touch. He looked up at Erik and saw that he was crying, looking at him gently once more. He thought Erik would not understand but he saw that he did. Charles sobbed again and he flung himself into Erik's embrace. He was crying with relief this time because Erik accepted what had happened and did not judge him for it.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have done something about it together-"Erik chided him gently and smoothed the back of his head. It must have been awful, what Charles had to endure to overcome that lowly and sick thing Scott had almost done to him.

"Scott told me not to tell you. I think because he did not want you to do anything about it but at the same time, I couldn't tell you because it was my fault. I went to his house for movie night with our friends and I didn't think he would take my cell phone from my bag-"Charles said in a low voice that was full of shame and guilt. Erik hugged him tighter and kissed the side of his face.

"Charles, it's not your fault! It was beyond your control and we didn't know he would do something like that. I know I told you to stay away from Scott but I understand he is your friend. You had to interact with him and with your other friends. It was unavoidable-"

Charles gripped Erik's lower back hard, his face pressed to Erik's neck."I was so scared. I'm sorry-" He meant being unable to tell Erik the truth earlier, but he was relieved that things were cleared up between them.

"Shhh, it’s ok now. Everything will be alright. I have you here in my house. Do you know what that means?" Erik said tenderly, a trace of playfulness returning in his voice.

Charles managed to chuckle because he knew what Erik wanted to happen. He felt ridiculous, crying his eyes out earlier and feeling like he was going to lose the love of his life and now he was laughing as Erik kissed his neck. They kissed passionately and then Erik suddenly grabbed Charles from behind, holding on to the back of his legs and his back, carrying him in his arms, making him laugh. He took Charles into the bedroom like a blushing bride and they kept on kissing as Erik laid Charles onto the bed. Erik pulled back and was smiling down at him.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, Charles-"

Charles smiled right back and pulled Erik close to kiss him, caressing his face. And then he pulled back and he spoke softly "Thinking about how much we love each other made me brave enough to stand up against him. But I wasn't sure I could tell you about it. Now that I did, I just feel relieved-"

Erik started fondling him through his clothes, causing Charles's face to grow hot and making him moan.

"I know something that will surely relieve you-" Erik said throatily and Charles was reduced to sighs and moans of pleasure as Erik touched him and kissed him senseless.

After a bout of lovemaking, Charles lay on his side and was sleeping soundly while Erik had his head propped up by his hand, his arm bent and pressed into a pillow as he watched Charles sleep, his other hand he used to smooth the hair away from Charles's face. He was looking at his young lover affectionately but at the same time, dark thoughts entered his mind as he thought of Scott. Scott had nearly ruined things between him and Charles; he was not sure he could put up with him and let pass what he had almost done. Erik's brow furrowed and then he balled his hand into a fist onto the mattress when he stopped touching Charles. He decided to confront Scott. Even though Scott was not able to go through with his schemes, Erik decided he had to teach him a lesson. He got up off of the bed and pulled a sheet to cover Charles's naked body. Charles stirred but he did not awaken.

Erik took a quick shower and wore his street clothing. He stepped out of the closet and saw that Charles was still out of it. Erik picked up his car keys and his jacket, gave one last glance towards Charles's way and left to go to the final game of their school year. While he drove to school, a quiet fury was building up inside of him, causing him to grip the steering wheel tightly. He knew he could not let this go without getting even with Scott. Even if it meant he would lose his job, he had decided beating up Scott would allow him to avenge Charles for what he had suffered from that boy's attempt to blackmail him.

_For you Charles, anything for you..._

The moment Erik revved his car and left his driveway, Charles's eyes flew open. His heart suddenly bumped painfully inside of his chest when he sat up and saw that Erik was not by his side. He immediately knew what Erik was planning to do even though Erik did not tell him anything. Charles hurriedly put his clothes on and rushed out onto Erik's front steps. He was gone of course, but Charles saw Erik's bicycle close by. He grabbed the handles, got up on it and pushed it down the driveway, riding off to get back to school. He had to stop Erik before he did anything that would damage his reputation.

Charles was somehow able to catch up with Erik because he rode like a maniac, pumping the pedals so fast he almost toppled the bike down several times. Erik had just walked out of the school driveway and was heading for the Stadium. Charles was several minutes behind him. Charles wanted to call out to him but he was breathless as he put the bike aside and he was trying to catch his breath. He staggered towards the stadium, hoping that there was still time enough to stop Erik.

All of Scott's teammates are already assembling at the team area while he remained in their locker room alone; quietly reflecting over how his school year was ending. He had offered to take Emma Frost to the Prom and she had said yes. He still felt terrible over how things had ended with Charles, being rejected a second time stung but he had come to accept that nothing will develop between them because in the end, he realized he did not really love Charles. It was the thought of possessing him that fueled his worthless pursuit of him. He did feel a kind of affection for him as he stared down fondly at the dream catcher key chain Charles had given him. It was still attached to his own backpack, hanging from the zipper. He closed his locker and was heading for the outer entrance going to the field, carrying his helmet. Before he could reach the team area, he noticed someone was standing out there in the shadows, seeming to wait for him.

"Scott-"

It was Mr Lehnsherr. A slice of light fell upon his face and Scott can see that his teacher looked quite lethal, glaring down at him. Scott swallowed thickly, hesitantly approaching Mr Lehnsherr.

"Yes Sir?"

When Mr Lehnsherr spoke again, his tone had a frightening quality.

"I know what you did to Charles-"

Scott stopped in his tracks and was warily looking at Mr Lehnsherr, unsure of what to say to him. _Would apologizing help in this instance?_ Scott figured that Charles might have told Mr Lehnsherr about the both of them and that he had a good reason for doing so.

"I'm sorry, Mr Lehnsherr. About what happened-"Scott began but he was not able to react quickly enough when Mr Lehnsherr suddenly moved forward and grabbed at the collar of his uniform, pressing him up against the wall roughly. Scott may be a football player but Mr Lehnsherr looked like he could still knock Scott down and he is taller. Erik pulled back his fist, ready to punch him but they both heard a call from the entrance of the passageway going to the field.

"Erik, wait! Don't do it! Let him go!" Charles cried out and he quickly ran towards them. Erik did not comply to what Charles had asked. He still kept holding Scott and was looking at him angrily but he didn't punch him out just yet. He glanced over his shoulder towards Charles.

"Charles I have to do this. He tried to take advantage of you! I can't let this go-"

Charles looked at both their faces desperately, going from Scott's face to Erik's. Charles went to him and gently pressed his hands to the small of Erik's back and then he placed his head against Erik's arm, softly crying.

"Erik, what good will that do? It will not undo what has already happened. I've forgiven Scott for what he tried to do to me. Please don't ruin yourself like this just because of me-"

Erik looked like he was close to tears himself, his jaw trembling and his face crumpled up painfully while Scott remained silent throughout the exchange. Charles drew closer and then he reached up and brought down Erik's fist and kissed it.

"I think we've endured enough hurt, Erik. We have to let go of it. I'm going to graduate soon and things will be easier for the both of us. We just have to wait a little bit more. So, come away. Come away with me-"

The long, tense silence seemed to go on. Charles was slowly drawing Erik's arm away and he finally relented and released his hold on Scott. Scott let out a relieved breath and tentatively smiled at the both of them.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I'm really sorry. I'm so ashamed of what I had done and I promise, I won't do it again. I hope we can patch things up-"

Erik nodded minutely, his eyes only on Charles as the other kept holding his hand. Charles smiled at him tenderly and was leading him towards the field.

"We're here anyway, why don't we watch the game, Erik? Let's sit on the bleachers along with the rest. What do you say?"

Erik chuckled, nodding his assent and he released Charles's hand as they walked together towards the stadium. People would put no meaning to seeing them together at the game because everyone knew that Mr Lehnsherr and Charles have a close relationship as teacher and student. When they walked with Scott on the side of the field and some of the students saw them, they had perhaps assumed that they are giving Scott his well wishes to win the game. Scott walked behind them and then he was heading out for the team area but before he did so, he apologized to Mr Lehnsherr one more time and looked over at Charles, smiling in an awkward manner.

"I've invited Emma to the prom, Charles and we rented a limousine. Maybe you can join us...that is, if it's ok with Mr Lehnsherr?" He gave Mr Lehnsherr a questioning look because he knew Charles would not be taking anyone to the prom.

Erik gave him a wry smile."I'm sure you are not going to attempt anything with Charles as long as Emma is there-"

"No schemes this time, Sir! I promise-"

"Actually, I am going to the prom with Raven, I don't think I told you-"

"Cool! Would you like to join us?"

Charles looked over at Erik, saw that he was ok with this and so he said yes.

They were heading out to the bleachers now, climbing the steps to try and find any available seats. The stadium was already filled up so they had to climb the stairs up at the top, going to the higher seating area. They spoke in low voices as they continued. Down below, the announcer was making a preliminary introduction of the game.

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on your senior prom, Charles. To be honest, I kind of missed my own prom-"

"What happened?"

"I didn't feel like going. So I just stayed at home to read. I pretended I was sick. Yes, I know it’s hard to believe-"

Charles turned to look at him with wide eyes. He found it incredulous that Erik would rather spend time reading a book than to attend a pivotal school event.

"Wow, a lot of girls might have been disappointed that time-"

Erik laughed at that. Of course he had an idea what Charles meant. He knew most young girls and women were attracted to him even now but they had no idea where his true inclination lay.

"Like I told you before in class, I'm a romantic nerd. It just took a while for me to find the one person that matter the most to me. I guess you've read enough romantic stories and watched all these romantic movies to know that being in love is like being obsessed; once you find that someone, it's like all these extremes of feelings go through you and your day is not complete unless you see that one person...that one person that you know deep down is the one for you. I've dated around all these years, trying to find it and looking at you, being with you...I know I've found the one for me-"

Erik said this clearly as they stood at the topmost part of the stairs of the bleachers where there weren't many people to hear their conversation because it was too far back. Charles gazed up at Erik lovingly, feeling as if his heart would swell and overspill with his emotion. Erik shared the same feelings he had when it comes to being in love. He wanted to reach up and touch his face and hold his hand but he settled on that charged gaze that they shared as they looked at each other.

"I feel the same, Erik-" Charles said softly and Erik smiled at him with that same tender expression he has when he looked at him, as if there was nothing else to see, nothing else worth looking at but him.

They sat down and watched the game (or pretended to) for half an hour and then Erik said he wanted to buy food for the both of them. Charles wanted to make his own selection so he joined Erik and they headed for the food stands, close to the side of the stadium. They were nearing the stands when they heard shouting right at the bottom of the bleachers. Charles recognized the female voice they heard.

"Let's go check that, it sounded like Ms Salvadore-" Erik said, his brow furrowing. They found Angel surrounded by three boys and from the looks of her, she was shouting at them angrily because they were taunting her and harassing her.

"You put out for anyone, right? Why'd you get bitchy when I touched your ass, huh?" One of the boys sneered at her.

Another boy was touching her hair playfully as they circled her and she slapped that boy's hand away, glaring at him and eliciting trollish laughter from them.

"Don't touch me!" Angel cried out. She tried to act tough but tears were starting from her eyes as the boys tried to touch her again. The one that addressed her first was grasping at her wrist tightly and dragging her towards the bottom of the bleachers.

"C'mon why don't we go under the bleachers and let's see how good you really are-" The other boys were pushing her to go with them.

"Let me go! You assholes!" Angel cried out again and tried to scream but one of the boys attempted to cover her mouth.

Erik stepped forward; he knew those boys were under Mr. Shaw's section. "Hey, that's enough!" He said in a loud, commanding voice.

Charles stood close by watching to see what Erik would do. Angel finally broke down sobbing and she was going towards Mr Lehnsherr and his favorite student, Charles. That was how everyone identified him, because he was the popular teacher's pet. Charles took hold of Angel's hand and made it so she was standing behind him and Erik. The boys did not look like they were intimidated by Mr Lehnsherr. In fact they were still laughing and looking on insolently at him. The boy that tried to drag Angel towards the bleachers stepped forward shrugging and lifting his hands up as if nothing was wrong, a smug lop-sided grin on his face.

"Sir, we all know she sleeps with you! She's a slut, right? So why not share the slut around? We can all have-"

"Don't go there, son! I'm telling you, none of whatever was spread about Ms Salvadore is true. It was a rumor! You boys are on school grounds! You've disrespected a fellow student! What would your parents think about you, if they knew you were doing something criminal and depraved like this?" Erik said vehemently, staring hard at the boys until they all looked away from his gaze, suddenly feeling chastised. The words 'parents' and 'criminal' might have something to do with it. Erik continued.

"Listen boys, if you want the truth...we can take this up with the principal. Not only that, we could bring in the two doctors that confirmed Ms Salvadore's virginity when a formal investigation was done at the time when the rumor was rife. It's unfair for this to continue, for you to treat Ms Salvadore like she's a loose woman and regardless, no woman deserves to be treated the way you are trying to treat her! So what's it going to be?"

Now all the boys looked frightened at the mention of the word 'principal'. They were all stammering and trying to say it was not necessary and that they believed him, saying they were sorry and apologizing over and over. It all looked comical to Charles somehow and he smiled faintly, his smile faded though when he saw that Erik was dead serious.

"I think it’s high time I cleared my name as well as Ms Salvadore's. This is getting out of hand and it’s ridiculous of you to think that the principal would still let me teach in this school despite these outright lies! I'm going to see you boys later after the game and I will speak with your homeroom teacher as well in front of the principal. Let's get it all out in the open-"

"Jesus, Sir! We already said we're sorry! I don't wanna drag Mr Shaw into this!"

"Please Mr Lehnsherr! He's going to punish us if you do that!"

"Aw man! I knew it was all lies!"

All the boys were trying to talk all at once, afraid of the possible confrontation and how they will be involved in it. They could not sway Mr Lehnsherr. He was adamant on a meeting with them later and they were advised not to leave after the game. All three boys groaned and showed their reluctance but they mumbled their assent and walked off towards the bleachers. Erik turned to face Charles and Angel. Angel was still crying and trembling slightly. Those boys had almost done something terrible to her, almost violated her and it looks as if she was ashamed of what had happened. It was a good thing he and Charles had stayed to watch the game or things would have gotten much worse for Ms Salvadore.

"Ms Salvadore, are you ok?" Erik asked, concern immediately replacing his stern expression.

Angel shook her head slowly, tears still streaming down her face and she was wiping at her eyes with trembling hands. She wore rather revealing clothing, it was a wonder she was not freezing. Charles took off his sweater and put it around her. She gratefully looked over at him and hugged the sweater around herself. Angel could not meet their eyes and she kept her head down. Erik could see she was ashamed over the entire situation.

"Would you like us to take you to the infirmary?"

Angel shook her head again and kept her head low, speaking in a soft and humbled tone. "I'm sorry, Mr Lehnsherr. I started all of this. I did this to myself and there was no turning back so I...so I just went with it anyway. I pretended I'm someone I'm not because I felt so alone and no one notices me. You were the only teacher that was so nice to me and treated me better than the rest of them here, that's why I had a crush on you! I just want to be more than who I am!" Angel looked up at Mr Lehnsherr imploringly, her eyes begging for understanding. Erik let out a breath and smiled at her. Charles himself felt that he could relate to how she feels.

"No need to apologize, Ms Salvadore. I'm just glad we prevented something worse from happening. I understand and I know its not easy being the different one in high school. I'm sure if you gave your peers a chance, they would see you for the good person you are. You just have to find the right people to be with and do things that will help you develop yourself-"

Angel broke down sobbing again, relieved that Mr Lehnsherr had offered her nothing but kind words and encouragement. Mr Lehnsherr informed them he intended to speak to the boys on his own, but not before the principal. He was merely threatening them earlier but he did plan on speaking to the principal about Angel's situation. He excused himself and momentarily left her with Charles so he could get her some tissues. Erik noticed that Charles remained silent all throughout the exchange and was giving him a tender look, smiling at him softly.

"Charles, why don't you keep Ms Salvadore company while I speak with the principal?"

"Sure, Sir. I'll be with her-"

Erik nodded, smiling at Charles and then he left the both of them. Charles spoke gently to Angel, asking if she wants to sit up in the bleachers and talk, if she did not want to watch the game or go to the infirmary. Angel said she would prefer to talk with him. They walked in silence for a moment as they headed for the bleachers.

"Are you sure you're ok? Would you like me to get you a soda or some water?"

"No, thank you Charles. I just want to sit down for a moment-"

"Ok. It’s a bit cold at the top of the bleachers. There aren't any seats at the bottom so I hope you don't mind-"

Angel finally gave him a small smile."You know what, Charles? You're ok. I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you before-"

Charles offered her a shy smile." That's ok. I hope we can be friends then, now that things are cleared up between you and Mr Lehnsherr-"

Angel nodded and it was her turn to look at him shyly. "Are you and Raven like...a couple? I've seen you and her hang out together a lot. You are close to her friends too. I thought at first it was you and Jean but I noticed Jean's seeing Logan now-"

Charles nearly laughed nervously at what she had said but he managed to keep a straight face. "Raven is very important to me, Angel. She got me out of my shell. I know I was really obnoxious before but she helped me become a better person-"

"I've been so jealous of her for a long time. She's always been so popular and pretty-"

"She's really nice, once you got to know her. You should really hang with her and her friends. They love doing makeovers-"

"So you think I need a makeover?" Angel started to laugh at what Charles said and was raising an eyebrow at him. Charles laughed with her and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Definitely! Not that I don't think you dress well, but they are very fashion-forward. I could get you both acquainted if you like-"

"You sure? They kind of don't like me a whole lot after this thing with Mr Lehnsherr-"

"Charles! Why are you hanging out with Miss Whatshername?" Raven said loudly.

She was standing at the stairs of the bleachers along with Emma, Moira and Jean. Speaking of the devil. They all attended the final game, it seems. Raven and her clique were dressed impeccably and are wearing trendy coats while Jean wore sweatpants and Logan's jacket. Angel turned her head slowly towards them, suddenly looking guarded, her smile disappearing. Charles stood up and smiled at them sheepishly.

"Well? Explain yourself!" Raven narrowed her eyes at the both of them. Charles let out an exasperated breath and grabbed Raven's wrist and drew her aside to speak with her. He told her what had happened to Angel. Raven suddenly glanced over at Angel and her vehemence turned to pity. She finally understood why Angel was behaving the way she did.

"You understand, don't you, Raven? I mean, she just really needs someone who will be a friend to her-"

Raven cross her arms in front of herself, seeming to appear reluctant but then she chuckled and reached out to ruffle Charles's hair.

"Why is it I'm such a softie when it comes to you, Charles?"

Charles gave her a huge grin."Because you love me for the awkward weirdo that I am. Admit it!"

"No, I think it's because you are just an adorable sweetheart to everyone!"

"You make me sound like I'm some sort of a fluffy little mammal...like a puppy or a bunny!" Charles said dryly, rolling his eyes but grinning as he said it. Raven reached out and linked arms with him.

"Come on then! Let's invite our new friend to join us at a diner after the game-"

Charles kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Raven-"

Erik met up with the three boys that harassed Angel and admonished them on what they had done, advising them he decided not to bring it up with the principal as long as they don't do it to anyone again. He knew he was being too lax but he wanted to believe that they could still become better individuals if they were steered towards the right path. He also met up with the principal and Mr Shaw, who was present at the game and he brought up his concern over Angel's treatment at school (omitting the incident where the 3 boys almost assaulted her) and that he wanted his name to finally be cleared. He had kept silent over the matter for too long. The principal suggested sending out a memo to all classes the next weekday so everyone would know what really happened. Mr Shaw was loath to agree but since he did not have one shred of evidence that Erik was doing anything indecent with any female student and he was finally shown the medical report on Angel that the principal had kept, he decided not to pursue this need to catch Erik red-handed. Later, Charles met up with him and informed him he will be going out with his friends to a diner to celebrate Graymalkin High's win against the opposing football team.

"What a day, right?" Charles asked as he grinned up at Erik. Erik nodded in agreement. He met Erik at the parking lot and helped him put the bicycle he used into the trunk of Erik's car.

 Erik told him what had happened on his end and Charles thought Erik was lenient with them but maybe that's just the way Erik will always be. He found that endearing about him. He laughed and gave Erik a mischievous look.

"How come you're so lenient with them but you are not so lenient with me?"

"What do you mean?" Erik's said, looking baffled.

Charles looked around, making sure no one was looking and he grabbed at one of Erik's belt loops to draw him closer, still holding that naughty smile and making Erik laugh.

"You get so rough with me in bed sometimes, like you are punishing me!" Charles said, pretending to pout while Erik tried to stifle his laughter.

"That's entirely different! Besides, you like it when I do that to you, Charles!"

They both pulled away from each other when they saw several people coming into the parking lot. It was Raven and their other friends.

"I'll send you a message later, Erik. I told them I was going to meet up with you to help with the bicycle I borrowed from you. I guess they are coming to pick me up-"

"Alright, Charles-"

Charles hastily said his farewell so he could go to Raven and the rest. He flung a meaningful glance towards Erik while Emma and Jean both linked arms with him. Raven was talking with Angel while Scott and his friends trailed them from behind. Erik looked on after them wistfully and entered his car. Things are finally getting better between him and Charles.

 

"Erik, get up or you'll be late!" Charles called out quietly into the bedroom.

Erik did not respond. He entered and saw that Erik kept on sleeping. Charles let out a breath and shook Erik's shoulder slowly. Erik still did not move, although Charles saw his eyelids flutter.

"Erik! I know you're already awake! Get up!"

Charles said as he sat straddled on top of Erik's stomach, who was smiling languidly even though he kept his eyes closed. He only had a sheet to cover the lower half of his body, he was bare-chested and Charles had pressed his palms onto his warm skin. Erik suddenly uttered a cry of triumph and he grabbed Charles and rolled him onto the sheets. Charles giggled and playfully tried to push him away.

"Get off of me!" He cried out, laughing as Erik bent down and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh Mea Culpa! I thought you sitting on me was an invitation of sorts-"

"No, it wasn't!" Charles said, trying to look peevish but failing. Erik began to kiss his face, going downwards.

He couldn't believe that they finally got to this point, that they are living together in an apartment Erik had rented for the both of them. Charles had turned 18 last year so he was legally an adult. They are residing close to Charles's choice of college. Erik also resigned from their previous school and took up a teaching position at a different high school, just 20 minutes away from their apartment. They have been together for a couple of months and it had been nothing but bliss for them both. The first time they got together in their new home, Erik could not keep his hands off of him. He wanted to have sex...a lot. It was all Charles could do to stop indulging him because he couldn't concentrate on his studies. Erik finally let up and mostly just wanted to make out or cuddle.

"Erik, you are wrinkling up my shirt! I just ironed it!" Charles cried out petulantly, but not without good humor. Erik kept kissing his neck and his cheeks but pulled back to utter a response.

"Is that all you are worried about? You should be worried once I tear it off of you-" Erik said throatily against his cheek, giving him a dark look. He could feel Erik's hard-on pressing against his leg. Charles felt heat creep up upon his cheeks.

"Erik! It's too early for that! Jesus, you are one horny bastard!" Charles said, exasperated and giving Erik an incredulous look. Erik finally rolled off and was laughing as he put a hand up to his face.

"You're cute when you act all flustered, Charles!"

Charles pulled back, pretending to look annoyed as he slapped Erik's shoulder but he started laughing with him and got up from the bed.

"Come on! Let's get ready! There's no time for breakfast because of your delaying tactics! I don't want you to be late-"

"I love the fact that you are so concerned that I meet my schedule, Professor Xavier-" Erik said affectionately.

Erik had been calling him 'professor' as a term of endearment when Charles had mentioned he wanted to become a professor and teach at a university. Erik got up from the bed, finally following Charles's orders, hurrying along as he showered and shaved, brushed his teeth and then he put on his button-down shirt and slipped on his pants and shoes. Charles picked a tie for him and brought it over so he could put it around Erik's neck and knot it for him. Erik looked at him tenderly as he did this. Erik suddenly reached up and smoothed the frown line that formed on Charles's brow.

"Stop worrying, Charles. It will be ok-"

Charles gave him a faint smile, his expression softening and then he planted a soft kiss on Erik's lips. Charles then hastily moved away and left him to prepare their lunch boxes before he and Erik got more tempted. Charles made a grilled cheese sandwich for the both of them for breakfast and they carried around their sandwiches and ate as they prepared their bags. Charles smiled to himself because he will miss those times that he brought Erik his snacks back in high school. He left for a moment to get his bag and took out his comb. He stood by the mirror close to the kitchen door and then he saw Erik was opening up both their lunch boxes and Charles could not see what he was doing.

"Hey-" Charles called out as he combed his hair one last time before they head out. Erik picked up Charles's lunchbox and handed it to him.

"We have to go, right? Here's your lunch, I'm driving you to your university-"

"B-but you'll be late!"

"No I won't! Now let's go!"

They hastened for the apartment complex parking lot and got into Erik's car. Charles felt his phone vibrating and took it out to look at his messages. It was Raven. She and the others had headed off to other universities, with Emma and Jean being in the same university she is attending at while Moira moved on to something bigger. She is now studying at Harvard. Angel, Logan and Bobby are now taking up their own separate courses at their town university while Scott and Victor are studying in the same university together. Raven wanted to hold a reunion party next month as was stated in the text message. Charles was happy he could keep in touch with all of them. He did make new friends at his current university but it still felt good to know that he has friends out there who thought about him.

"Who is it?" Erik asked.

"It's Raven. She wants to have a party next month-"

"Well you can go if you want. I just hope Scott doesn't make any moves on you while I'm not around-"

Charles giggled at that. Erik easily gets jealous even though he tried to be light about it. "He won't! He's dating Emma now. Exclusively-"

"That's a relief!"

"You're cute when you act like the jealous boyfriend, Erik!" Charles teased, prompting Erik to chuckle.

They talked for a few more minutes about how the others are faring in their new schools and how things are at their old town until they got to Charles's university.

"Here you are-" Erik said quietly and then he leaned close and kissed Charles's lips before he got out of the car. Charles pulled back and smiled up at him gently. Every time Erik kissed him, it still sent a thrill through him and made him feel so...alive. No one else made him feel the way Erik had made him feel. He only hoped that he and Erik will endure as a couple, that Erik will still be with him. Although he did not voice it out, there are times that he felt there are still going to be more obstacles coming their way because of their relationship and each time that thought comes to his head, he fought it off with a sense of hope that as long as he woke up with Erik next to him, things will be alright.  His expression brightened and then he got out of the car and looked in on Erik.

"Hurry up and go!" Charles cried out with an urgent excitement, as if he was sending Erik off to race to work.

Erik laughed, looking on at him with affection and he managed to say something before he left and got the car going. "Enjoy your lunch, Professor Xavier-"

Before Charles could respond, Erik drove off and he was gone round the bend while Charles stood there looking after him. He furrowed his brow and then he opened his lunch box and looked in. His eyes widened because on top of his roast beef sandwich, that was inside of a Tupperware was a box. It was actually a pastry box. Charles knew what was inside before he sat on a nearby bench to look at it. Lately, he had been craving Red Velvet cookies and it could only be bought at this pastry shop close by Erik's school. He had Erik buy him some on occasion. He thought that was the only thing the box contained but there was a note underneath the box when he took it out. It read, 'To Professor Xavier: Will you marry me?'

Charles's heartbeat quickened inside of his chest. With shaking fingers, he opened the box and then he saw...tied with a ribbon to the plastic piece at the lid of the box was a platinum engagement ring. Charles could not stop the tears that suddenly started from his eyes as he stared at it for some time before he undid the ribbon and slipped the ring on his own ring finger and he gazed at it. He sobbed quietly for a moment, not with sadness, but with joy. Because Erik giving him this ring...meant he wanted them to be truly together. No more fear or shame. No more hiding. He suddenly slipped the ring off to admire its scrolled design and then he noticed the inscription on the inner portion of the ring. This was what was written on it: "I want you by my side, Always."

 


End file.
